


The Angel and Her Wolf

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Professor - Freeform, Smut, Stripper, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Onyx Lavellan has recently taken up a post as a student teacher at the local Val Royeaux university. But, much to her surprise, Professor Solas happens to be the Mystery Man.See by day Onyx was a seemingly normal elf. But at night? She was the masked Dark Angel at an upscale strip club with her best friend, Leliana.For months, the professor had been visiting the club on nights that Onyx worked, to watch her and only her. The tension between the two was intense to say the least.When Onyx starts working as his Student teacher, she has to walk a fine line. When forces outside their control threaten the precarious balance she has managed... Can she bring herself to trust him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was very much an experiment for myself. Tossing game characters into a modern Thedas setting without the DA storylines was a challenge to be sure. I talked out a lot of what I was doing with the magnificent Sheha, you know who you are  
>  *kiss kiss*  
>  There will be some maybe triggering situations later on that I will make sure to warn for.  
>  Please enjoy this new side to our beloved bald mage

I sat on the bench outside the professor’s office. Professor Solas, teaching Ancient Historical uses of Magicks. I smoothed a shaking hand down my skirt, trying to calm my nerves. I had an appointment in 10 minutes with him about his student teacher job listing, and this was the only one I was going to apply for, the only one I had time to apply for. I straightened out my blouse, checking my buttons and just fidgeting. I took a breath. Smoothed a hand over my intricately braided hair, and settled in to wait.    
However, I didn’t have long to wait. The door opened a mere minute or two later, and a very harassed looking young man came stomping out of the room. 

“Good fucking luck,” he muttered to me as he walked away. The knot in my stomach grew a little harder. I nervously fiddled with my earrings and when a voice from inside the office called out, “NEXT!” I jumped. I stood up, scooped up my purse, and with a last thought of “Creators help me,” I strode into the office.    
“Onyx? Is that really your name?” a voice said from a chair that faced the window on the opposite wall.   
“Yes? Is Solas really yours?” I asked before I could think about it. The chair turned and there  _ he _ sat. I felt all the blood rush from my face. My hands grew cold and a shiver ran down my spine.    
“Was that.. Sarcasm?” he asked with a quirk of a well groomed eyebrow. The light from the ceiling shone off of his perfectly smooth head. I swallowed.    
“Ah, well yes. I mean.. ‘Solas’ technically means ‘Pride’, so… Did your parents have an odd sense of humor or just a bad understanding of old Elvhen?” I tilted my head and waited. He chuckled then. A warm rich sound that skittered around inside my head.    
“Touche’. You are here for the student teacher position, I assume?” he asked, and immediately my brain was back at the club last Saturday night.    
When he sat on that singular chair at the end of the stage, his crisp black shirt unbuttoned a quarter of the way, his tie hanging undone around his neck. A look of barely suppressed something.. Passion? Need? His hand tapping to the music on the edge of the stage, and his intense blue eyes watching as I danced.   
“Onyx? Are you alright?” he asked, that eyebrow raised again. I gave a nervous laugh.   
“Yes. Sorry. I am here for the, the position.” And I am sure my face was now bright red. He stood up, with a natural kind of grace, and circled around the desk. He propped a hip on the edge and crossed his arms over his chest. His dark blue shirt pulled tight against his shoulders. I tried not to look, which was more difficult than you could imagine.    
“You certainly are well qualified, and you seem to be a bit smarter than the last applicant. Can you start tomorrow?” he asked.    
I nodded, “Yes, Professor. What time?”   
“Please be here by 9:30 a.m. sharp. My first class starts at 11, and I would like to have you help prepare for the lesson.”   
I nodded again, “9:30, got it. Is there anything else I need to know? Or that you do?” I asked.    
He tilted his head and looked at me closely. “Do I know you from somewhere?” he asked quietly.    
“Uhm, no. I’m sure I would have remembered you, you seem to be the memorable sort..” I said quickly. Probably  _ too _ quickly, but, shit. I could feel the coil of my panic deep inside my brain. I took a quick breath. He held out a hand, presumably to shake mine. I reached out and took his hand, and this frisson of heat shot through me. I stared at his hand, then up at him. He had.. No discernable expression on his face.    
“It was a pleasure to meet you, Onyx Lavellan. I look forward to getting to know you.” 

“Oh, you as well, Professor. I’ll just see myself out, and I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early!”    
He nodded and I turned on my spiked heels and let myself out of the office. I ran into the nearest bathroom and ran cold water in the sink, stuck my hand under the faucet and released it. A small controlled trickle of heat. Power.    
Magic.    
As the pressure was relieved, I pulled it back. Back in that dark recess of my mind where I hid it like a dirty secret. Then I splashed cold water on my wrists, hoping to cool the rest of me.

Professor Solas was the mystery man from the strip club I danced at. It was a fairly high end place, and they had no magic restrictions except forbidding blood magic. I was allowed to hide my face, get lost in the music and earn outrageous amounts of money dancing for deep pocketed men, well mostly men. Sometimes women but not as often.    
I looked at myself in the mirror. I knew with a deep certainty that I looked nothing like my alter-ego. My blue black hair was pulled up in demure braids, my usual vibrant makeup replaced with a simple smoky eye. And my vallaslin wasn’t visible. My eyes still looked mildly panicked, almost too bright. I took a breath and collected myself, and my purse, and left the bathroom.    
  
When I got back to my large studio apartment, I gave a low whistle. A little rustle of feet, and there she was. My gray and black very large cat. She gave a delicious purr as I lifted her into my arms, rubbing her face on my chin. “Were you good today, Luna?” I crooned at her, scratching her head. She just pawed my cheek with her usually enthusiasm and leapt down from my arms. I leaned down and took off my heels, breathing a sigh of relief when I shrunk back to the floor. I followed Luna into the kitchen and gave her a little food, and poured myself a glass of wine.    
Why.. of all the people.. Did I have to choose the mystery man to work for?    
I went and flopped down on my couch and grabbed my phone. Leliana would want to know. She always wants to know. We had a running bet on how long it would take the mystery man to approach me. He was up to 4 months, of 2-4 visits a week. And never a word was spoken. And he never showed up on nights I didn’t work. 

**Me** **: Guess what!!!**

I laid the phone down and stood up, taking off my jacket and untucking my shirt. My phone chirped.    
**Le-Le** **: You got the job?**

I laughed.    
**Me** **: Better. Guess who the Professor is?**

I carried the phone into the bedroom and finished stripping out of the presentable clothes. I stood in front of my closet wearing my white lace bra and lace boyshort underwear, perusing my clothes. Chirping. 

**Le-Le** **: Yeah no clue. Who is it?**

**Me** **: Mystery Man :-o**

I didn’t even get to set my phone down before my phone was ringing.

“You had to call?” I teased when I answered. She screeched in my ear, “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!”   
“Uhm, yes. I know his face rather well. He’s rather distinctive. You’ve seen him, Leli.”   
“But.. what kind of irony is this?!” she started to cackle into the phone. I heard a thunk and more laughter.    
“Oh, Maker. I dropped you, I’m so sorry,” she said around a giggle. “Did you take the job?” 

“Of course I did. I had no time to apply to the others and if I want that paid internship next summer, I have to take this.” I put the phone on speaker and set it on the dresser. Pulled out a big black sweater and some gray leggings.    
“What are you going to do?” she asked me. I sighed, and pulled on my pants.   
“Try and not give myself away. I mean, I am pretty well disguised at night and I really.. Don’t have a damn clue.”   
“Ah well. Maybe he is really dense and will never know. You only have.. Nine months to keep your secret hidden. Well  _ both _ your secrets, because who knows with all that tension. Your powers could go totally haywire.”   
“Oh come on, really? My magic isn’t a worry. My libido, however..” 

And Leliana laughed. A light tinkling sound. “Your libido. What libido? You never date. You never do anything,” she snarked at me. We both knew why.    
Mystery Man.    
I sighed. “I’m going to eat then go to work. I’ll see you there smartass,” I muttered. She just laughed and was still laughing when I hung up the phone.    
I went into the bathroom and took my hair down, working my fingers through the braids. My hair hung in long loose curls to the middle of my back. I thought, and decided to go for the fallen angel persona tonight. I took out a cloth and wiped away the make up hiding my vallaslin. A deep purple, the tattoo on my face was nothing more than a reminder of the childhood I lost.    
My parents had been woodworkers. Not the kind that make plain cabinets or chairs. They.. had the touch. They could see just about any cut of raw wood and turn it into magnificent things. Towering staircases, long dragon benches, and twisted bookshelves. They were woodworkers until one night, I was at a friends house, and their studio went up in flames. All of their wood oils had exploded, taking the house with it. I had lost everything, because some teenage humans had decided the elves weren’t good enough for their neighborhood. Their fathers were still out, as they had been ‘cleared of any wrongdoing’.   
The boys, well men now, were still in prison, at least there was that. I had been orphaned at the age of 10 and passed around so many foster families and group homes, that by the time I was 16, I had stopped talking to just about everyone. I had hidden my magic, even though at this point, it wasn’t really frowned upon. They still tried to make mages register with the College of Enchanters, but I didn’t want that kind of scrutiny. Those boy’s fathers had threatened me one too many times to want my general position in the world known.    
When I had turned 16, I petitioned the courts for a full emancipation, as I had a full time job, had already finished my high school diploma and was better behaved than most of the foster parents I had been stuck with. The courts had granted it,  and I had had my own little dingy apartment within a week. I had been in college less than 6 months after that, and my first 2 years were fully paid for by scholarships. I had just finished my 3rd year, and was taking light courses for my 4th and final year. 

 

I ate a light meal, left some treats on the counter for Luna and left the apartment.    
  
I wore a hooded coat and large sunglasses as I wove my way through the foot traffic. Val Royeaux was a busy thoroughfare no matter what time of day. I made the ten minute walk a quiet one, centering myself as I got closer and closer.    
**The Forbidden Oasis** \- The sign loomed up ahead and I ducked into the alley near the building. Using my keycard, I entered the employee door, nodding to Rylen, the security guard at the door. He just grunted at me. I rolled my eyes and just left him there to stew in his misery. Chastity had probably kicked him out again. Happened at least once a month. I made my way back to my and Leliana’s dressing room, finding it empty. I dumped my jacket and purse into the locked closet, and went to fish out my persona for the evening. 

The thigh high black heeled leather boots, the purple thigh high tights, the black patent leather bra and g-string, the purple and black lace over dress. I undressed and after slipping the g-string on, I went to the 3 sided mirror and turned my back towards it, scooping my hair over my shoulder. 

The tattoo had healed up gloriously. The large wings etched into the white skin on my back.  Fading from purple, to dark blue to black, the feathers spread from my shoulder blades down to the tops of my butt cheeks. I loved them. Zevran lived up to his reputation. The best tattoo artist in Val Royeaux. Fresh from Antiva, and in his newly purchased tattoo parlor. 

I went to the vanity table, grabbed the bottle of glittery lotion I kept there. Iridescent purple glitter in the orchid scented lotion. I spread it over my arms, my entire torso and down my thighs. The best lotion, as it dried not-slippery and allowed me to still use the pole to dance with and not slide off of it and die a terrible embarrassing death. I was just clipping the front clasp on my bra when Leliana opened the door and rushed into the room. 

“He’s here!” she whispered loudly after she closed the door. Her hair was a riot of red curls tonight, and her face was flushed with excitement. I rolled my eyes. “So? Nothing new there.”   
“HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!” she yelled, before covering her mouth. I laughed.    
“I’ve got no choice. It’ll be fine.” 

She just stared at me. I slipped the lace over dress on, and after tying it in place, I stepped to the vanity and liberally applied my usual blue and purple eyeshadow, and applied the usual dark purple lipstick. Then I reached into the drawer and drew out the lace face mask I wore. I set it down and after giving my wavy hair a quick brush, I pulled up half into a messy knot, sticking a pair of winged hair sticks in it. Then I tied the mask under the knot, securing it with a few pins. The mask cleverly brought out my vallaslin, and hid the majority of the open spaces of my face. My eyes looked super bright against the black lace. 

I leaned down and slid my legs into the tights, then strapped on my boots. I stood up and took a breath.

  
Show time

 

Leliana whistled at me as I left the room, and as I made my way through the warren of hallways out to the floor, a calmness settled over me. I went by the music booth and told the DJ to play “When Angels Fall” by Beyond the Black. He started it immediately, and when I turned to the stage, there he sat at the end in his usual spot, phone in one hand, drink in the other. His jacket thrown over his chair. 

Mystery man.    
Professor Solas. 

I walked past him, shooting him a glance over my shoulder. He was.. Instantly at alert. I could feel the arrow sharp attention, like most nights. What would he say if he knew he was almost single handedly paying for my tuition with the tips he left for me?   
I climbed the stairs to the stages, the heavy guitar riff easy to follow, and when her voice started to croon, I began to move. Closing my eyes, I let her voice carry me, the heavy beat a balm to my nerves. 

“ _ I got lost in the dark on the trail of your fading heart..”  _ my hips turning, boots gliding across the floor.    
_ “All these dreams left to die on our way to a broken sky..” _ opening my eyes, my hand grasping the nearest pole, swinging myself around.    
_ “I see what we left and the bridge is about to burn..” _ I slowly wove my way through the poles to the end of the stage, stopping a few feet from him. He sat forward, blue eyes intense, his elbows on the padded edge.    
_ “A step and I reach for your soul, there is no return..”  _

My stomach clenched when I untied the waist of my over dress, doing a slow turn around the pole there, letting it slide off my shoulders, the lace dancing around my body. 

_ “When angels fall..” _ the dress dropped to the floor. 

_ “When angels fall..” _ I wrapped my leg around the pole, then the other, my thighs gripping the metal as my arms let go and I bent backwards.    
_ “When angels fall, will you hear us? We’ve fallen from Heaven’s shore..”  _ I slid to the floor, twirled again and crawled across the stage. I laid on the floor, rolled onto my back and arched my chest into the air. I could hear his quick intake of breath.    
_ “When angels fall into ashes and dust, will you hear us call?” _ I reached for the clasp on the front of my bra, and after flicking it the bra fell to the floor under me. I rolled onto my stomach again, and crawled forward another foot or two to kneel in front of him. 

_ “When angels fall..”  _ I flung my head back, my hair dancing across the floor behind me, my knees spread on the warm floor. I brought my head back forward, and the look on his face almost killed me. Primal. 

Hungry.    
My nipples hardened under his scrutiny, and of course, his eyes narrowed when he saw. He held out his hand, several folded bills between his long slender fingers. I crawled closer, kneeling close and he tucked it into the top of my left boot. 

I stood up slowly and walked back to the pole, wrapping my hands around it, gyrating my hips and pressing my face to the cold metal.    
_ “You are far, but somehow you’re still holding the darkness out..”  _ I swung my head, looking back at him, my hair falling over my chest. His eyes narrowed when he saw the wings on my back.    
_ “Where you are, I’m with you.. I’m still hearing the voice I knew..” _ I climbed the pole, one hand after another, spinning around it and sliding back to the floor, squatting with it between my legs, staring him in the eye.    
_ “From shadows to hallows, the bridge is about to burn..” _ I stood back up, walking back across the stage, twirling and falling to the floor. I spin on my knees, my back to him now.

_ “Your love all that mattered to me, there is no return..” _ my head fell forward, baring my back to him. I fell forward, lifting my butt in the air as I went. I hear the explosion of breath behind me, smiled against the floor.    
_ “When angels fall..”  _ I laid on the floor and rolled onto my back, bringing my legs up into the air, spreading them slowly.    
_ “When angels fall..”  _  I dropped my feet back to the floor, sitting up and staring at him from beneath a halo of hair. He was sitting forward, his knuckles white around his now empty glass. My chest was heaving when I spread my legs further, rolling forward, dropping my chest to the floor.    
_ “When angels fall..” _ the raise in the notes from the music, and the instant guitar riff, I stared at him from the floor before getting up and crawling back towards him. He held out his hand again, more money loosely between his fingers. I knelt and walked forward, and his fingers hot against my skin tucked the bills into the hip of my g-string. Goosebumps raced across my skin and my nipples hardened, not a foot from his face. 

I laid back on the stage, moving my hips with the music against the floor. I closed my eyes, running my hands up my body, grasping my breasts, up my neck, into my hair as I arched my back off of the floor again.    
The music sharpened, and I took the moment to sit up and crawl to the pole closest to him. I pulled myself up, wrapped my legs around it and released the magic I had saved for this very moment.

_ “When angels fall..”  _  I turned around the pole, and ‘spread my wings’, little dark purple glittery lights forming wings unfurling from my back. He gasped. I started to climb the pole, hand over hand again.    
_ “When angels fall..”  _ I climbed higher, my thighs gripping the metal. I was nearly to the ceiling, and I looked over my shoulder to see him sitting back in his chair, his hand clenched on his thigh.

_ “When angels fall will you hear us? We’ve fallen from Heaven’s shore..” _ And I climbed to the ceiling, a good 12 feet off the ground. I slowly rotated around the pole, my hair swinging out around me, the lights behind me a pair of extended wings flapping.    
_ “When angels fall into ashes and dust, will you hear us call?”  _  and I released the pole, magic holding me aloft, my left knee out in front of me, my right leg pointing to the ground. I spun in the air and dropped with the last line of the song,

_ “When angels fall..”  _ my left knee hit the ground, my magic wings exploding in the air in a purple mist, and I fell forward to the floor. The music wound down, and a round of applause started from around the entire room. I sat up, breathing heavy. I crawled forward and grabbed my dress and bra from the floor and there he sat, with money between his fingers again. The sounds of applause died away in the blood rushing to my ears. I crawled farther forward and when I knelt in front of him, he tucked it into the top of my right thigh high. I shivered when his skin touched mine and tried to control my racing pulse.    
“As always, beyond magnificent,” he said softly, so only I could hear. I managed a nod, pressed my finger to my lips, then pressed the same finger to his. His eyes dilated and I felt the room spin around me.    
I pulled back and after climbing gracefully to my feet I walked off the stage. Leliana was just walking up and whistled at me, “If I wasn’t taken I would be wanting in your panties right now,” she whispered as I rushed past her. My face was on fire and I hightailed it for the dressing room. When I slammed the door shut, I pressed my back against it, trying to breathe. I dropped my clothes onto the couch and got into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, pressing it to my neck.

Never, ever, have I been so attracted to a man that I wanted to risk my job just to feel those hands caressing me. His voice still echoed in my mind, and the feel of his lips against my fingers. I jumped when the intercom screeched,

“Angel, the mystery man wants a private dance.”    
My heart nearly stopped.    
“He what?” I squeaked.

“He paid your exorbitant prices and requested a dance. You have 5 minutes. And if I do say so myself, that was the hottest thing you’ve ever done, good job!”    
I laughed. Gina was amazing, the older woman who owned the club. She had a soft spot for her girls and never treated us like dollar signs.    
I chugged some of the water and spotted the money still in my g-string. I capped the bottle and set it on the table. I pulled out the three stacks of bills, and almost died. A total of 200 dollars. I took a picture with my phone, as per club policy, and removed their typical 35%, before putting the rest into the locked cabinet inside my purse. I redressed myself, and after checking to make sure my mask was in place, I took a breath and my water bottle and left the room. I walked back through the hallways to the private dance rooms. Gina pointed to the room she had deposited him in, the black room, ironically. The only 100% private room, no surveillance or anything. I laughed and she winked at me. I left my water with her and went to the door. 

When I opened it, he sat on the black leather couch, his elbows on his knees, and his had bent down as if studying his loosely clasped hands. I slid into the room and hit the light switch, dimming the lights enough to make the atmosphere just a little sexier.    
“I didn’t know if you would come,” he said quietly, before looking up at me. It felt like a punch of heat to my stomach. I shrugged and walked to the wall panel that held the music system for the room. Inside was a glass of raspberry mint brandy. I smiled. Gina. I grasped the glass and took a sip, before pressing the buttons on the panel that would start the music. I downed the rest of the alcohol and set the cup back inside, and upon seeing the 15 minutes on the screen, the time he had paid for, I searched for the songs. 

Wolf and I

Angels Fall

Swoon 

I Will Not Bow

 

I shrugged. Added Love, Sex and Magic

  
I turned around and a moment later the strong sexy voice of the lead singer from Oh Land moaned out of the speakers. I walked back towards him, and started to move my hips and spoke softly, “You know the rules, right?”    
“I do, you are allowed to touch, but I am not. Correct?” his voice was soft. I nodded.    
“Do you want me to,” I ran my fingers down the deep V of my dress collar, “touch you?” 

His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared. “It is entirely up to you, though I would not object.”    
I took a few steps forward, and he sat up, his face inscrutable as usual. I closed my eyes and danced. Swaying my hips, letting the music carry me. I stepped forward again, between his opened legs. He leaned back against the couch, his hands on his thighs. I looked down at him, “You’re here an awful lot,” I said, keeping my voice low. He chuckled. “Indeed, I am. Does that bother you?” 

I shook my head, and moved to untie my dress. His eyes narrowed as I shrugged out of it. It slithered to the floor and I leaned forward, my face a few inches from his. “Why?” I asked.    
“Are you not enough of a draw?” he asked, his voice rough. I chuckled and stood back up, turning around, swishing my hips and running my fingers over my hips and butt. I glanced at him over my shoulder.    
“We call you the Mystery Man,” I told him with a wry smile. He chuckled again and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. I swallowed and turned back to face him. His hand clenched on his thigh. I leaned down and grasped his wrists, then lifted them above his head to grasp the bars behind his head. “Leave. Those. There,” I ordered softly. He nodded. I lifted my knee, setting it down next to his leg. Then I did the same with the other, effectively straddling him. His breathing quickened but he said nothing. I leaned forward, drew a finger down his cheek. He stared into my eyes, not moving at all. Then I began moving again, pressing myself close to his body, bringing my face close to his, close enough to hear his breath hitch when my chest brushed his. I settled my butt on his thighs, his body hot beneath his pants. He gripped those bars above his head for all he was worth.    
I hummed, running my hands down his chest, reveling in the racing of his heart. “Do you really only come here for me?” I asked him quietly, my lips at his ear. I pushed off his legs, kneeling above them, my pelvis brushing his stomach.    
“I do. You know that. Don’t play coy,” he whispered, his voice harsh. I raised an eyebrow beneath my mask, brushing the backs of my hands over his jaw. He tilted his head up, looking me in the eye. I gave him a small smile, bit my bottom lip before my hands moved to the front of my bra, flicking the clasp. He swallowed, eyes tracing down my body, to watch the bra fall from my breasts. I pushed off of his chest, as the song changed. I stood between his legs again, facing away from him, swinging my hips around in a circle. I bent down, ran my hands up his calves, smiling at the tense twitch of his muscles.    
I sat on his lap, twisting my hips back and forth, rubbing my butt against his crotch. Heat bloomed in my stomach, and when I leaned my back against his chest, he gave this low growl. I gyrated my hips some more, bringing my hands up to cup my breasts, humming along with the song.    
“Did you know you smell like dangerous orchids?” he whispered in my ear.    
I laughed softly. “Did you know that YOU will smell like dangerous orchids when I am through here?” 

“Does the scent come with that glitter I see on you?” he teased, his breathing shallow.    
“Mmmhmm,” I answer, feeling a blush creep up my body as he started to harden beneath me. “You have no idea how hard.. It is not to touch you,” he whispered.    
I was getting so hot, my heart racing. His heart beat against my back. I sighed, sitting back forward, grinding my crotch against his. I gathered my hair and pulled it over my shoulder. I stood back up, facing him and tucking fingers into the straps of my g-string, straightening it out. His eyes closed and he put his head back for a moment.    
“Would you like to move your arms?” asked him.    
He released his death grip on the bars, and stretched his arms. I moved back, still dancing. He took a breath.    
“Are you done?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at his still fairly obvious arousal. He slowly shook his head.    
He sat back again, put his hands behind his head, giving me a cocky grin. I replied with a slow smile of my own, swept my hair back over my shoulder. I walked back towards him.    
“Closer,” he said when I stopped by his feet. Another step brought me between his legs.    
“Closer,” he whispered. I stepped to the edge of the couch. 

“Closer, please,” he whispered. I nodded and climbed onto the couch again. Straddling his lap, I started to dip my pelvis, closer and closer to his. I leaned forward and sniffed his shirt. A tantalizing mix of ocean, and books, and the wild. When my face was a breath from his, moved my mouth up to his ear. “Can’t get much closer and still be legal,” I whispered, my crotch fully against his. He nodded. And I started to move against him. Grinding, and rubbing, feeding whatever this was between us the only way I could. I shifted my hips, rubbing my own growing arousal against his impressive one. He stopped breathing, and every time I moved his whole body tensed.    
“Please, don’t stop,” his voice was hoarse, and his eyes straining to watch me. And even.. Even though I knew I should. I couldn’t. It was like.. He had me under a spell. Or I had him under one. Need feeding hunger feeding pure lust. I looked him in the eye, slowly nodded. And so I moved, my chest against his, my body hot and wanting. His eyes closed and his head fell back. I leaned back, my hands on his legs, my hips still grinding me against him. I was throbbing and so close.    
Then I felt it. The buzz of power under my skin. Answering something under his. I stopped moving. His eyes were wide when I met them.    
“You’re a mage?” he asked me.    
I shook my head, a bit wildly.    
“Yes, you are! I thought that trick on the stage was just an illusion. You did that,” he said, almost excited. I scrambled off of his lap.    
“I’m not. Please stop,” I begged quietly. I bent and retrieved my bra, hastily trying to put it on.    
“Please, don’t go,” he pleaded, before standing up. I grabbed my dress and backed away.    
“No. Do not ever mention this again. Or I will leave and never, ever come back,” I hissed, even as the ache for him deep inside me throbbed still.    
He silently nodded. I checked the clock on the wall panel. “Do you want a refund for your last 3 minutes?” I asked quietly, unable to look at him.    
“Of course not. Please, stay?” he asked one last time. I put my dress back on, and with shaking hands, tied the waist. When I went to grab the door, his hands appeared on the wall and door around my head, holding it closed. His mouth was then at my ear, “You cannot tell me you didn’t feel that,” he whispered.    
“You know I did. But there is.. Too much.” I pressed my forehead to the door. Then before I could rethink it, I turned around and grabbed his face, bringing his mouth to mine. 

And that was the moment I sold my soul to the professor.    
He tasted of mint and brandy, his lips hot against mine. His arms wrapped around me, his mouth opening mine, his tongue delving deep. The bottom of my stomach disappeared, and with great regret I shoved him away, and opened the door, and made my way quickly back to my dressing room.    
I picked up the house phone and dialed Gina.    
“Yes Angel?” she answered.    
“Do you need me any more tonight?” I asked her, trying to keep my voice steady.    
“Nah, it’s not too busy and Nightingale asked to stay on. Improvin’ her moves or something silly. You ok?” 

“Oh, yes I’m fine. I just start that new student teacher thing tomorrow and wanted to get a good night’s rest.”   
“Ah! You got it! Good girl! You go right ahead and clean up then go home. Come see me for your payout, love you sugar!” And then she was gone.    
I sighed and hung up the phone. I undressed then went into the small stall shower we had at the back of the room. A necessity given the makeup and glitter we all wore. I showered quickly, using my ocean scented shampoo and bodywash, almost sad his scent would be gone.    
When I finished, I put my street clothes back on, my big coat and gathered my purse and sunglasses. I used them to hold my hair off my face and left the room. Back at Gina’s office, she gave me a huge smile. I handed her the 35% of my floor money. She handed me a stack of bills. “That ridiculous man paid $500 dollars for your lapdance, sugar. I took our cut already, here you go!” I hesitantly reached for it.

“Why?” was all I could say.    
“Because you are the most enchanting thing here. If I wasn’t straight and married, I would have chased you like a fool by now. I still reckon I might,” she said with a wink. I laughed. Nothing much to do, when she was sitting there with bright her pink hair, enough makeup for 3 women and wearing spandex covered in sequins. She did that on purpose so she could dress like an average human outside the club. We all had our separate personas. She raised her eyebrow, “You were alright in there, right?” 

I nodded. “He is so unexpected. But.. I’m as drawn as he is. I don’t know. It’s fine though. I’m heading out, have a goodnight Gi-gi,” I said with a brilliant smile. She blew me a kiss, and turned her night time soap back on on her little tv. I shook my head and left. 

When I bade goodbye to the back door security guard again, he smirked at me. I just ignored him. Men. Ugh. Outside, I looked around, before pulling my hood up and starting to walk. As I left the alley, there stood the Professor. I sighed. Pulled my glasses down and stopped.    
“You waited?” I asked.    
“I had to make sure you were alright.” He leaned up against the hood of his car. Some sleek black sexy car. Of course.    
“I’m fine. Please go home,” I said.    
“Are you sure you’re fine?” his voice was quiet.    
“Yes. I promise. There’s just things at stake you can’t know about. So please, just drop it and leave. I have to work tomorrow and I am.. Seriously in need of sleep.” 

He sighed and nodded, reaching into his jacket pocket and getting out glasses. Of course, glasses. He slipped them on and it was like a whole new level of sexy.    
“Have a good night, Angel,” he said with a wry smile.    
“Sleep sweet, Mystery Man,” I smiled back. He chuckled as he got into his car and I stood there watching as he drove off. When he was out of sight, I started to walk home. When I got there, and walked up the 5 flights of stairs to my door, I did my usual  _ push _ with my magic, checking to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear, with only one tiny heartbeat to be found. She was waiting by the door when I unlocked the 4 locks.    
“Luna, did you miss me?” I asked her, as if expecting an answer. She gave her usual squeak and wrapped herself around my legs as I relocked the door. I dropped my purse and keys on the counter, took off my coat and draped it on the stool. I fished my phone out of my purse, picked up Luna and made my way to the back of the apartment. I had my bed facing the huge two wall bank of windows, and with a sigh I dropped Luna on it. She immediately flopped onto her back, expecting her nightly belly rub. I ran my fingers through her fur as I sat down beside her.    
“You are so uncomplicated, aren’t you?” I asked her. She gave me this look.. I’m pretty sure it said something like, “Scratch more, talk less my delicious elven slave”. I complied, then got up to undress. Finally climbed into bed naked, and after Luna moving to drape herself over my feet, I plugged my phone in and set an alarm so I could get up for work. For the Mystery Man. What I wouldn’t give for an uncomplicated life.    
  
When my alarm went off the next morning, I sluggishly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. I also fed the cat rather absentmindedly, then I went to shower and get ready. My mind kept going back to the very erotic dreams I had. 

All. 

Night. 

Detailed and hot, I woke up throbbing. I eyed the showerhead. Then with a shrug, I took it down and with deliberate slow movements I changed the spray to the hard massage. My go to. Mystery Man had made me seek out an amazing showerhead. And it really was. I knelt on the floor, running the hard spray over my breasts. My stomach. Between my legs. I sighed when it hit my clit. My mind wandered back to the club. My hands on his chest. His heart racing beneath my hands. His cock hard inside his pants. Delicious pressure building, my heart beginning to race. His face in my mind, his lips on mine. I rocked my hips, I drowned myself in the pleasure. My free hand grasped my breast, tugging my nipple, the echoing pull in my stomach deep. I moaned softly as the throbbing increased. The my hand grabbed the side of the tub, with a long groan, my head fell back as I tumbled into the orgasm. Throbbing and hot and shaking, blood rushing through me, ears screaming. With a shaking hand I reached down and changed the spray back to the gentle one I usually prefer. I ran the water over my body and pressed my forehead to the cool wall tile. It was going to be a very long day. I eventually got up and finished my shower.

I picked out a pair of skinny black dress pants, a teal silk wrap sleeveless shirt that tied at the waist, a soft gray sweater. I did a double braid with my hair, wrapping the long braids around my head, anchoring them with a silver flower clip at the base of my neck. I wore a long feather necklace and chain earrings, linking it to the double rings at the tip of my ear. I put my small silver nose ring back in and sprayed myself with my Ocean Mist body spray. As far from orchids as I could get.    
Make-up covered my vallaslin, and after another look or two.. I sat down and put on my knee high gray leather low heeled boots. Then I set out for my first day of being myself. 

I took my car, my poor under used pretty car. Couple years old, a Saab 9 3 sports sedan. Deep royal teal with sparkles in the paint. Dark tinted windows. Beige leather interior. And a sound system that would make a professional weep. She purred when I drove her, and I kept her in amazing shape. She was my first big purchase after I started the stripping. Never regretted a moment of it. I parked outside the building the Professor’s lecture hall was in, and after giving myself a momentary pep talk I made myself walk inside. His door was closed, and after a quick glance into the lecture hall confirming it was empty, I knocked on the office door.    
Not 2 seconds after, the door swung open. “Ah, you are punctual,” he said with a wry smile.    
“Well, I do try to be. Not very professional to not be,” I said cautiously. He just nodded.    
“Please come in,” he said with a sweeping gesture. I walked past him, trying not to sniff the air as I went. He was like this drug. And I was helpless. “Let me grab my things and we can go into the lecture hall and I will explain how things work.” 

“Alright.” I stood there while he gathered up books and papers, dropped his glasses twice and grumbled something about a late night. I smothered a laugh. Late night indeed. I wonder if he had slept any better than I, and perversely hoped he had suffered the affects of that dance as long as I had. He gestured for me to precede him, and when I entered the lecture hall I was quietly amazed. The quick glance I had taken earlier had not done it justice. Gorgeous dark wood paneling on the lower halves of all the walls, and beautiful elven mosaics painted above the paneling. Depictions of Mythal, Elgar’nan, June and more. Fascinating. I set my bag on the floor and absently approached the wall with June on it. My parents had revered June. God of the Craft. Paid homage with the vallaslin I hid daily. I sighed, turned around to find him sitting on the end of his desk watching me.    
“Do you know who that is?” he asked me. I nodded, explained about my parents.    
“They sound like well grounded people. You must be very proud.” 

I smiled sadly. “I was. They were kind and loving and had never harmed another in their lives.”    
“I’m sorry. That.. is a hard loss. How long ago?” he asked, his face falling just enough to strike at my heart.    
“Long enough ago that I can think on them with love and know they would be proud of me. It’s alright,” I answered. He nodded, rubbed a hand over his face. Stood up and looked at the board behind his desk, and after taking a breath he faced me again. I waited.    
“So, this position is fairly simple to be honest. I’m a fairly organized man, and I rarely miss class. We will prepare lessons either the evening before, or the morning of each lecture, and if there is something you would like to discuss with the class you can, just please let me know. I am fairly active with the class, none of that lecture for 2 hours and leave them with stiff necks from boredom. I encourage discussions and questions. I feel that people learn better when they can question things. Do you have any questions? About the subject matter, or procedures or anything?” he asked me. 

“Not so much. Your ad in the college paper was fairly succinct, explaining your needs and expectations. Seems simple enough.”    
“You would be correct. Well shall we get started then?” he gestured to the padded chair next to his own. I gave him a sunny smile and moved to sit down. We sat there at the desk, covering his lecture for the day. He was patient and explained everything so well. At about 10:40, he dismissed me for a quick break. “Go get some coffee from the stand down the hall. They make excellent dark french vanilla. Be back here in about 15 minutes, please.” I nodded and grabbed my bag, then made my way down the hall. I purchased a huge cup of coffee and a few chocolate scones, then sat down at one of the little tables. I felt a change in the room, turned around and found him sitting at a table behind me, reading a book. Looked to be something far newer than the content of his usual courses.    
Morbid curiosity ate at me, and before I could think twice I picked up my coffee and made to walk past him to get a look at the book. However he was far more astute than I gave him credit for, and he stopped me as I walked past.    
“Ah, Miss Lavellan, would you like to join me?” he asked with a small smile. I almost said no, but again.. Morbid curiosity. 

“Thank you, Professor,” I said with another sunny smile. He smiled back, “Please, call me Solas. We’re going to be working rather closely for 9 months. Professor is quite the mouthful.”    
I only nodded, “As you wish, Solas.” His name on my tongue sounded almost sinful after last night. He raised an eyebrow at me, “It is a matter of practicality, Miss Lavellan. Not a wish. I am not a child.” 

I gave him another smile, “I can see that. And if we are to be practical, call me Onyx.”    
He gave me a curt nod, and after a sip of his own coffee, he placed a well used bookmark between the pages of his book and set it onto the table. He folded his hands on top and gave me a shrug.    
“Onyx, do you know the reasoning behind your parents naming you that?” he asked, surprising me.    
“Apparently elf babies born with 2 inch long inky black hair are a rare thing. And the midwife declared that my hair was as pure as Onyx and my parents being who they were ran with it.” I shrugged.    
“And here I thought it was a favorite color or something. That story is much better. Thank you,” he said, his face pensive. I nodded and took a sip of the excellent coffee. He checked his watch and sighed. “Time to go,” he said, before standing. I followed him back to his lecture hall, and the entire walk I may have been staring at his his pants sat graceful and low on his hips, and how they hugged his butt just right. When he stopped at the door and gestured at me to go first. I breezed past him, and maybe I put a little more sway my hips than I should have. I fished out my phone and silenced it and put it away. When the students started filing into the room, I sat next to his desk quietly. Within about 10 minutes the class seemed about full. 

“Hello, class. I am Professor Solas and this is Ancient Historical uses of Magicks. Now. To be clear, I am not teaching you magic. That is not my job, nor is it one I'm interested in. How many of you signed up to learn magic?” he crossed his arms and propped his hip on the desk. About 15 of the students raised their hands, snickering. 

“You have two options. Stay and learn my way, or leave and get a new class. Choose now,” he said firmly. 5 of them got up and left. 

“Now, Miss Lavellan is going to pass around a clipboard with a paper. Write your name legibly so I know who is going to get credit.” He turned to me and I took that as my cue. I took the clipboard to the first row and handed it to a young human there. She smiled at me and after writing her name she passed it along. 

Solas went on about explaining his requirements to pass his class. What the assignments would entail, and how often he would allow absences before kicking them out of the class. Then he dove right in. I kept an eye on the clipboard as it made its way around the room. When it finally made it’s way to the last row, I went and retrieved it. The guy who handed it to me also handed me a folded paper. I raised an eyebrow and didn’t bother to look at it. When I put the clipboard on the desk, I set the paper on top. I sat back down and took more notes on the subject matter for the class. 10 minutes before class was supposed to finish, Solas opened the floor questions. He pointed to a young man in the front row, “Yes?”

“Hi. Will the babe be teaching us? Like, ever?” the guy asked with a snicker, getting a high five from the bonehead next to him. I narrowed my eyes. Babe? Really? Solas sighed.    
“What is your name?” he asked quietly. The boy told him.    
“Well, would you like to ask her yourself?” Solas suggested. He gave me a look that said, “Up to you.”    
The bonehead stood up and asked, “Pretty lady, will you be teaching us? I would love to learn  _ all  _ I can from you.” He wiggled his eyebrows when he finished speaking. I stood up and gave him a sunny smile.    
“Does your mother know you hit on women that way?” I asked him sweetly, and the males in his row erupted in snickers. I gave them all a look. 

Silence.   
“Why would she care who I am interested in?” he asked with a grin. I tsked.    
“Would you like to hear a tiny little story?” I asked sweetly. He nodded.    
“I’ve been considered an adult by the government since before you learned how to drive, little boy.” I walked towards him, and he looked wary. “I have zero interest in little boys who choose to hit on me in a room full of his peers just for attention. I like the strong silent ones. The ones who don’t have to posture just to feel better about themselves. Now, your actions here smack of sexual harassment, do we have any more problem?” I asked him when I stopped directly in front of him, looking up at his now surprised face. He shook his head, “I.. I didn’t mean..” he started to say. I laughed. It was mildly bitter.    
“Oh yes you did. You wanted to put me on the spot so I would feel what? Obligated to say yes to save face? That I would bask in the attention you chose to bestow upon me?”    
He shook his head quickly. “Yes, you did. Women are not objects. We are not toys. Or here for your personal entertainment. Stop being an ass, sit down and let the class get back to what they are paying for. Which is not a show in which you get set down by a chick.”

The women in the classroom started cheering, and a few of the men joined them. All of the bonehead’s friends were snickering and making fun of him as he slunk back to his chair. Solas gave me a nod when I went to sit back down.    
“Now if there are any actual questions with merit?” he asked with a smirk. A girl raised her hand and all was normal again.    
After the class had ended, and the students had all left, I bent to retrieve my purse.    
“You set that boy down fairly well, Onyx,” Solas said, much to my surprise. I chuckled.    
“I’ve had practice. The foster system doesn’t always do well at protecting little girls. I can’t change what I am, so I get to change how they see me,” I said truthfully. He nodded in agreement. 

“You seem to have a handle on things. Would you like to join me for lunch before the afternoon class?” he asked, and looked surprised at himself. I smiled.    
“I would actually love to but I have an appointment. But I will be back before the class starts. Is there anything I can get you while I’m out?” I asked, actually sad to have to say no. But the tattoo parlor only had one open slot this week.    
“No, thank you. I will see you when you get back. Enjoy your afternoon, Miss Lavellan,” he said with a slight smile before turning back to his task.    
Effectively dismissed, I shrugged and left. Went to see Zevran about a new piece I was thinking of, a black wolf climbing my thigh. Something that had occurred to me numerous times in dreams.    
Zevran was excited to do something that primal, as he said the word “primal” about 25 times during the consultation. I showed him some old pictures of wolves I had been thinking of, and he promised to work up a “Fucking wolf masterpiece” for me and he would send me pictures when he had them done. I stopped by the coffee stall on the way back to the lecture hall, and grabbed a coffee for myself and one for the Professor.    
I had to mentally remind myself to call him the Professor. Or I was going to forget myself and rub myself against him like a fucking cat. I sighed and shook my head as I entered the room. He was sitting at his desk, three books open on the desk around him. Glasses perched on his nose, his tie undone and his shirt half unbuttoned. I almost died on the spot. Rumpled and sexy, he was killing me. I plastered a smile on my face and took him the coffee.    
“I got this for you since I was stopping anyways,” I said, then made a point of looking down at his books. 

“Oh, you’re back. Is it that time already?” he asked me, looking at his watch. 

“Yep. Class starts in about fifteen minutes. Are you alright?” I asked.    
He blinked at me, gave me a wry smile. “I’m fine, Miss Lavellan,” he said.    
I smiled back, “I told you to call me Onyx. I promise it’s fine.” 

He chuckled. “Onyx. I will endeavor to remember that. Did your appointment go well?” 

“It did actually. I hope to see the results of it later today or tomorrow.” I was practically bubbly with excitement. The wolf was just.. Necessary.    
“Well, then let’s get back to work,” he said. He stood up and went to move around his desk. I cleared my throat, trying not to stare at his open shirt.    
“Is there something wrong?” he asked, scooping up his papers. 

‘Uhm, your shirt. And tie.” I coughed, turned around and pretended to look into my purse so he wouldn’t see my blush.    
“Thank you, for that. It could have been a bit awkward, couldn’t it?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“Maybe just a bit.”    
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” he said quietly from behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.    
“A little bit of man chest isn’t going to make me faint like a girl. I have seen them before,” I said with a grin. He smiled back.    
“Well, that’s a relief then. The part about not embarrassing you, not the part about you seeing men’s chests. I think we should just go work now,” he said, rubbing a hand over his head.    
Adorably awkward. Who would have thought that the completely sexually confident man I saw at the club was this awkward nerd? I mean, he still made me want to strip and rub myself on him like a cat in heat, but still.    
“As you wish,” I said, holding out my hands for the stack of papers in his. He eyed me, curiosity clear on his handsome face.   
“You’re an odd one, aren’t you?” he asked.    
I shrugged. “Probably. Let’s just call them ‘quirks’ and move on,” I said with a laugh. He reluctantly nodded and we moved into the lecture hall. The second class seemed to move much smoother than the first, with no stupid male comments. When we finished and the last of the students left, I helped him get his stuff back into his office and locked away.    
“Is there anything else you need help with?” I asked.    
“No, thank you though. For Friday’s class, would you like to come in the night before or the morning of to prepare?” he asked.

I hesitated, “I actually have plans tomorrow night, so Friday morning would work better.” He actually looked relieved. I mean, I knew why. 

Me. Well the other me.    
Angel.    
“That works better for myself as well. I shall see you around 9:30 Friday morning then. Enjoy your day tomorrow, Miss.. Onyx.” He gave me this smile. It was kind of new and I didn’t know what to think of it. I wished him the same, and made my way out into the parking lot. Luckily there was still some daylight left. As I wound my way through the cars, I felt something. The hair on my neck stood instantly at attention.    
I stopped and glanced around, gripping my keys. I even gave a slight magic  _ push _ to see if anyone was nearby. But.. nothing. I couldn’t give it much power, but I was still very uneasy. I pushed the remote button to unlock my car and got inside, quickly locking it. This was a feeling I hadn’t had in a very long time. And I’m not entirely sure I liked it.

 

I spent the next day doing my usual errands, what little grocery shopping I did weekly, dry cleaners for my new business-ish attire, paying the few bills I had left to pay for this month, and another stop at the tattoo parlor. Leliana and I went to see a movie, and made fun of the terrible stripper scene in it by giggling like 4 year olds. Then we went to work.    
I left Leliana to change and went to speak to Gigi about my upcoming tattoo. I knocked on her window, and she opened it with a flourish. Tonight it was bright green lycra with glitter. “You look normal, whatchoo doing over here like that?” she teased me.    
“I wanted to tell you, I have an appointment next week for that tattoo I was telling you about. The wolf climbing my thigh. Zevran, the parlor owner, is drawing up the concept for it already.”   
“Oh, sugar, that’s fabulous! Are you going to do what you did last time? Wear the second skin bandage to dance?”    
I nodded. I had access to healing salves and painkillers to make it doable. “I’ll keep working, but probably no lap dances until it’s healed.”   
“Like you have a line waiting for those prices you charge, honey buns.”

I laughed. “You let me set those prices, Gigi. You know I do better without all the touchy-grabby. Besides, the Princess loves the laptances. She only tells us every chance she gets,” I whispered with a wink. Gigi cackled. When I walked back past the door to the floor, there he sat. End of the stage, same chair as always. Tonight he had a white shirt on, but I couldn’t tell much else from behind. He took a drink and swiped at his phone screen.   
Mystery Man. 

I went to the dressing room and watched Leliana finish putting on her “goth schoolgirl” look. She gave me a wink and swept out of the room, her skirt flouncing around her butt adorably. I locked the door and dug out my fire dancer costume. I felt like playing with fire. Had for days, and my body was just aching for it. I pulled on the red lace g-string, and the red ‘torn’ bralette. Slid the red mesh thigh highs on my legs, clipped them to a black silk garter that was attached to a leather harness belt. On said belt will hang a 6 foot long special whip. That I lit on fire. Well would light on fire. I pulled my black leather just over the knee boots on. The black and red eyeshadow, blood red lips, after braiding my hair into 8 thick ropes hanging from my head. The black gloves that reached past my elbows. The black silk pretend corseted skirted top, no boning but still looked real. Then I attached the whip to the belt. 

Took a breath and went out to the DJ’s box. Asked him to play Love the Way You Lie. Ironic right? Especially when I was really the liar.    
I walked past him to the stage and when Rihanna’s voice belted out, I felt a shiver of anticipation strike me. I walked up onto the stage and when his eyes hit me, I knew.    
The Mystery Man.    
Was mine.    
  


As the music started, I pulled out the whip and set it on fire. He looked so primally pleased. I felt this answering pull.

  
And so I started to dance.    
Come what may..


	2. Love The Way You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx gives in a little too much, gets her tattoo and has a terrible night or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Trigger Warning!!  
>  There is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter, search for the ---  
> I put them directly before and after the part in question.

**Friday Morning -**

 

 _“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn..”_ I sang in the shower. I hadn’t been able to get it out of my head since the other night. He had given me another $200 for the fire dance. His eyes had blazed nearly as bright as the flames, his teeth worrying at his lip as I had played with the fire. But the white knuckles holding his glass and his narrowed eyes belied that worry. He was as turned on as I was. Goosebumps had raced across my skin when he had tucked the first folded bills into the garter at my waist.

My breath had caught when he had leaned forward after adjusting his pants.

 _“But that’s alright because I like the way it hurts..”_ _  
_ I rinsed out my hair and stepped out of the shower. Dried off my body and put some light lotion on. The little rituals that were keeping me semi sane, since I had been in this mostly aroused state since I stepped off stage that night. And I had left before he could ask for another dance. I didn’t have enough willpower in me to say no, and I was afraid if I was the one touching I wouldn’t be able to stop. I had gone home and dived into bed. Dreamt about his long fingers stripping me and touching me, wandering over my back. My face. My stomach. I had jumped awake throbbing and wet. And lonely.

_“Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?”_

I wandered to my closet and grabbed a dark gray pencil skirt, a sapphire silk blouse and a loose sweater, tossed them to my bed. I pulled out some black silk under things, and some purple leather boots. Went about getting dressed, braiding my hair and fashioning 2 braided buns out of it. Did some quick makeup, made sure my vallaslin was well hidden. Hung some chains from my ears and spritzed my body spray. Scooped up my purse and sweater and left Luna sleeping on the bed.

The drive to the university was uneventful, and the day was beautiful if not a little chilly. When I exited my car, I felt that weird feeling again. Like someone was watching me. I _pushed_ with my magic again, but still.. Nothing. I warily walked to the building, keeping an ear out for anything off. When I got to the Professor’s office, I took a breath before knocking. He swung the door open before I even finished.   
“Good morning, Mis.. Onyx,” he said rather cheerfully. I eyeballed him, wondering what was going on.   
“Good morning, Solas,” I said with a wary smile. He just grinned and swept his arm, gesturing for me to enter. I arched my eyebrow as I walked through the door.   
“You certainly are chipper,” I said carefully.   
“Indeed, I am. I got some amazing news this morning. And I had an interesting night. But enough about me, how are you today?” he asked as he busied himself at his desk. He was practically shaking with excitement.   
“Nope. What’s going on that’s got you all giddy?” I asked. He looked at me with surprise, pleasant surprise at that.   
“One of my oldest friends is coming into town for a long business stay. A few weeks at the least, and if things go well, a few months. I haven’t seen Abelas in a few years,” he said.   
“Abelas? Why is that name familiar?” I mused out loud.   
“Oh, he runs Mythal Sciences and Industries. They make magic apparatus’ and such.”   
I nodded, realizing I had heard of them. They made my whip I used during my show. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck, so I busied myself with putting my purse away behind his desk.   
“Well I’m glad you got such amazing news. I was thinking of grabbing a coffee, would you like one?” I asked, hoping for a few minutes to gather my brain.   
“Oh, that would be nice. Thank you,” he said absently. I took the opportunity to flee.   
MSI had my photo on file, for wanting to purchase a pyromantic implement. Name, face, even my type of magic, to make sure it wouldn’t cross react with the whip’s. I felt a frisson of unease snake down my spine as I waited in line at the coffee stand. My mind raced. Then I realized I had time. Hopefully. I would ask him when I went back. Once the coffee’s and my danish were ready, I went back to his office. He was sitting with his hip propped on the corner of the desk, papers all haphazard in his hands and his classes perched on the end of his nose. He jumped when I closed the door behind me, scattering papers onto the floor. I tried not to giggle, as I rushed forward to deposit the drinks on the desk.   
“Let me help you,” I said, before kneeling next to him on the floor. “Oh, you don’t have to,” he started to say, but I ignored him. Between the two of us, we picked up the papers in record time and when I handed them to him, his fingers made the skin on my hand nearly sing with happiness. I sighed. Then stood back up and smoothed out my skirt. I grabbed my coffee from the desk and took a sip, anything to distract me.   
“Onyx?”

“Ah, yes?” I said, turning around to find him right behind me.   
He held out his hand, in it was one of the black pins I use for my hair, “You dropped this,” he said with a gentle smile. I gingerly plucked it from his fingers, “Thank you!” I said, before trying to figure out where it had come from. Once I re-secured my braid, I looked up to find him watching me.   
“Yes?” I asked again, arching an eyebrow.   
“I swear I’ve seen you before,” he said. I just shook my head.   
“Maybe I have one of those faces,” I said with a chuckle.   
“No.. you don’t. You are quite striking and I am sure I’ve seen you somewhere,” he mused. I shrugged and got back to work. Really sincerely hoping he would drop it. We sat in companionable silence while we prepared for the class, then made our way into the lecture hall. The class was fairly mild in comparison to a few of the others, and when we finished we went back to his office.   
“I was thinking of ordering some take out for lunch, would you care to join me?” he asked me, searching through one of his drawers.   
“Sure, what were you going to get?” I found myself saying before I could stop it. He looked surprised, and pleased.   
“I was thinking some pasta, there’s this little family owned restaurant on the other side of the campus, they do an amazing garlic bread with a light and sweet marinara sauce. And they deliver to me as I happen to maybe be a loyal customer.” He frowned as he spoke, like he hadn’t meant to mention that part. I laughed.   
“I love pasta, no arguments from me.” I sat down in the chair and checked my phone. One message from Leliana.   
  
**Le-Le** **: Last night after you left the club, Rylen found some dude sitting in a back booth intently watching you and the Mystery man…**

I frowned at my phone.   
**Me** **: What was he doing?**

**Le-Le** **: He was really creepy, Rylen made him leave. He apparently asked when the “black haired witch” works again. I hope he doesn’t come back.**

I felt a chill work its way down my spine.   
“Ah, found it. Here, take a look,” Solas said, interrupting my thoughts. I took the offered menu and quickly scanned it.   
“Oh, the garlic parmesan noodles look amazing. And some garlic bread. Ooo and a raspberry lemonade,” I said, getting excited to spend more one on one time with him, despite the icy knot in my stomach. My phone buzzed,

**Le-Le** **: He had on a university jacket, I think we need to keep an eye out for him.**

**Me** **: I agree. Damn this is annoying.** **  
** I put my phone back into my purse and sighed.   
“Everything alright?” Solas asked.   
“Ah, yes. Just a snafu with my other job. Nothing that won’t be handled but still, it’s annoying,” I answered vaguely. He only nodded, then placed a call ordering the food. I offered him money but just waved me off, having them put it on his tab. I smirked at that, having a tab at a restaurant. When he hung up, he sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. I swallowed. His crisp white button up shirt stretched across his chest, and with the sun behind him, his body was clearly outlined through the shirt. Well muscled and lean, I knew just from touching him the other night. I could feel heat rushing up my chest. I bent down to fish my phone out of my purse again, just to hope to distract myself. When I sat back up he was eyeing me again.   
“You do that a lot,” I said with a smile.   
“I do, don’t I? I will eventually figure out why you seem so familiar, just wait Onyx,” he promised. I only raised my eyebrow and shrugged.

“So, tell me something about yourself since we have a few minutes to wait,” I suggested. He pursed his lips for a moment, then took a breath.   
“I’m really not all that interesting, but very well. What would you like to know?”

“What brought you to teaching the Ancient Historical Uses of Magicks?” I asked, sincerely curious.

“That is actually an easy one. My family is descended from a long line of powerful mages. I am one myself, and with all the lore and ancestral history passed down through the generations, it always fascinated me, even as a boy. I drove my mother insane with my constant questions. And so I decided to learn everything I could. It’s fascinating, really,” he said, sitting forward and getting excited. I grinned.

“You're just a big nerd, aren't you?” I asked. He looked surprised for a second before chuckling.

“I guess I really am, aren't I?” he said with an answering grin. My heart nearly stopped. He looked so .. carefree in that moment. Nothing like the intense would be lover I saw at the club, or the stern albeit friendly professor he put on as a role in the lecture hall. I knew in that moment I was in real trouble.   
We talked inane things for a bit, until a knock sounded at the door. A young man stood there, a neatly wrapped bundle in his hands. “Greetings, Professor!” he said in a thick accent. Rivaini maybe?   
“Ah, hallo and thank you Guille, this is much appreciated. Tell your grandmother thank you as well,” Solas greeted the boy. The boy grinned and tipped his head. “Who’s the pretty girl?” he asked with a wink. Solas gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. “Out of both our leagues, I fear, young man,” he teased with a wink at me. My stomach flipped and heated. Damn him for being.. So freaking likeable.   
I wiggled my fingers at the boy and he gave me this big bashful grin. Then he turned on his heel and trotted away. I laughed. “Out of your leagues?” I asked with a smirk.   
“Ah, well, out of mine maybe. He is a rare catch, that one,” he teased. I just raised an eyebrow as he handed me my container of food. It smelled.. Divine. That was the easiest way to put it. I opened the lid and barely suppressed my moan of desperation for whatever was in that little styrofoam box. I scooped out a noodle and popped it into my mouth, savoring it. He gave me a knowing nod as he dug into his own spinach carbonara. We ate in silence for a bit, and to be honest I was almost sad when we finished and noticed the time was close to the next class starting. We went about business as usual, falling into a nice routine of sorts. When we parted ways, we promised to meet up for our usual morning pre-class session Monday morning. My appointment for the tattoo was Tuesday morning, and so on.   
It was near dark when I made my way outside, and again, that weird niggling feeling I couldn’t place. I _pushed_ again and yet again.. Nothing. I went home and changed, ate a quick bowl of cereal before kissing Luna and dashing out the door again. I opted to drive to the club, as that weird feeling was becoming more bothersome by the minute. I parked in the back lot and when I swiped to go inside, Rylen was there with a grin.   
“Hiya Angel, hope your day was amazing!” he said in his strange accent. I gave him a look and he had the grace to look embarrassed. “Sorry about the other night, it was a bad day and I took it out on you girls. Forgive me?” he said with a silly grin.   
“Of course. Stop making Chastity mad, Ry. She’s gonna leave your hairy ass one of these days,” I teased. He just scoffed.   
“I asked her to marry me last night. She is well and hooked, that one,” he pretended to sneer. I squealed and gave him a hug.   
“About time! Geez! It’s been like.. 2 years! Congratulations, Rylen!”   
He blushed. “Thanks, and sorry again. Have a good evening, Angel,” he said before moving back to his chair. I wandered back to Gigi’s booth and knocked on her window. It slid open with a whoosh, “Hey gorgeous!” she called out.

“Hey, yourself, you beautiful creature!” I answered with a grin. She just shooed me away. “What’s up buttercup?” she asked.   
“I have my tattoo appointment tomorrow morning. I’ll call Wednesday afternoon and let you know if I’m still good to dance,” I told her. She just nodded. “You do whatever you gotta do, honey. You almost never miss a night, and this is going to be spectacular! I’m sure of it!” She clapped her hands to emphasize her enthusiasm. I just patted her hands and left her there tittering to herself. I went back my dressing room and looked into our extensive wardrobe. I pulled out a neon pink and black lacy set of a super strappy bra and g-string. Searched through the rest and pulled out the simple pink overdress, along with a pair of strappy heels and a simple pair of pink thigh highs, and a black garter to hold them up.   
I stripped and pulled on the bra and g-string, fixed some tight braids into the sides of my hair, close to my skull. The hair on top of my head I pulled into a loose tie at the back, wrapping the braid ends around it, leaving the rest to cascade down my back. I smoothed on some clear iridescent glitter lotion, again scented like orchids. Just the smell made my head a little dizzy, thinking back to Monday night. I pulled my dress on, snapping the pretend buttons down the front. About as demure as I could get, I shrugged and put on some pink eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner, fixing a pale swath of lace to my face as the mask, fastening it to the braids on the back of my head. I pulled on my tights and fixed them to the garter, and stepped into the heels. This was a song I tended to finish barefoot, and I had gotten the nearly full 4 minute version from the music studio. I gave myself a last look over and left the room as Leliana was blazing in.   
“Good luck, my delectable dumpling!” she sang, wiggling her fingers at me as I left her with a laugh. I went to the music booth and handed the DJ a thumb drive. “New song,” I told him with a grin, “also, the light arrangement is programmed in, so you should be able to let it go.” He nodded, “Thanks, Angel. You know I love it when you do that, right? Gives me a three minute break,” he said with a grin. I just laughed and turned to go out into the main room.   
There he sat at the end of the stage. I took a breath and made my way up to the stage. The medley of Lights’ voice with the simple chords of music struck something deep inside me. She started to sing when I reached the first pole, her voice clear and high.   
_“It all starts here, with a rush of blood to the head,”_ I twirled around the pole, gripping it and swinging my hair out, my other hand at my neck.   
_“And I feel no fear, and nothing’s happening yet,”_ I pressed my back to the pole, sliding down and back up.   
_“You pull me in, I’m doing things I never would do,”_ she crooned, as I grabbed my head and slid to the floor.

 _“My pulse racing, I’m coming alive with you,”_ I slid my hands down my chest to the waist of my dress.   
_“Free fall with me, get a little unruly,”_ I pulled the top of the dress open.

 _“No guts, no glory,”_  I pulled more of the snaps open, kneeling on the floor.

 _“You said to me, get a little unruly. No guts, no glory,”_ I ripped the rest of the snaps open, the dress flying to the floor behind me.   
_“You got me, Skydiving,”_ I stood and swung around the next pole, my body twisting with her voice.

 _“You got me, High flying,”_ I wrapped my leg around the pole and slid around it.   
_“Oh, I’m jumping off of the world now, I’ll never stop, never slow down,”_ I slid to the floor and crawled towards the next pole, the one closest to Solas.   
_“Skydiving,”_ and I stopped in front of him, breathing hard, my eyes on his.   
  
_“I take the leap, without a parachute,”_ I slide onto my stomach and reach forward..

 _“Cause I can’t keep, my hands away from you,”_ I rolled onto my back, arching it as I sat up with my back to him.

 _“And I’m all in, it’s too late to turn around,”_ I spun onto my knees, my hand moving to the front clasp of the bra. It slithered down my arms.   
_“The trembling, is taking my body now,”_ And there his hand was, holding out folded bills. I slid forward on the floor, and he tucked them into my g-string at my hip, his fingers hot and shaking.   
_“Free fall with me, get a little unruly,”_ I stood back up and walked back to the closest pole, wrapping my thighs around it.   
_“No guts, no glory,”_ I sidled to the floor, my body swinging around slowly.

 _“You got me, Skydiving,”_ I climbed the pole, swinging around it fast, almost too fast. 

 _“You got me, High flying,”_ I slid back to the floor, kicking my shoes off behind me across the stage.   
_“Oh, I’m jumping off of the world now, I’ll never stop, never slow down,”_ I did this ballerina type twirl, my hair sweeping out behind me.   
_“Skydiving..”_ I slid to the floor again, before crawling back to the head of the stage.

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down,”_ I laid in front of him, lifting my butt off the floor with the tempo,

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down,”_ I scooted closer, sitting up,

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down,”_ my hands ran down my body,

 _“I'm going, Skydiving,”_ I fell backwards onto the stage, my hair fanned out on the floor under me.

The music slowed, and I drifted back off of the floor. I scooted to my knees, running my hands along my sides.

 _“You're leaving a mark on me, Diving into me so slowly,”_ I crawled towards him a step or two.. Put my hand on my thigh and _pushed_ , making a paw print glow on my leg. His eyes widened.

 _“Always making it so easy, to convince me,”_ I rolled my hips, an invitation if there ever was one...

 _“Boy you're leaving a mark on me, Diving into me so slowly,”_ and there was his hand, more money.

 _“Always making it so easy, to convince me,”_ I scooted forward and he tucked it into the top of my thigh high, and where he touched, I made another glowing paw print. He gave me a wry smile.

I gave him a bright smile and stood with a twirl, winding my way back through the poles. 

“ _You got me, Skydiving,”_ I looked back at him,

 _“You got me, High flying”_ I closed my eyes and _felt_ my way back across the stage, using magic to guide myself..

 _“I'm jumping off the world now, I'll never stop, never slow down,”_ more paw prints appeared up my leg, and up my side..

 _“Skydiving,”_ and I fell to the floor, writhing..

 

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down,”_ I raised my hips..

 _“Skydiving,”_ and rubbed my hands down my chest and thighs..

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down”_ I lowered my butt to the floor..

 _“You got me skydiving,”_ and slowly sat up..

 _“I'm going down, down, down, down,”_ then I crawled forward..

 _“You got me high flying,”_ and laid down on the floor in front of him..

 _“I'm going.. You got me,”_ my eyes on his, hand outstretched..

 _“Skydiving, I'm going... down,”_ and with the last notes of the song I collapsed there in front of him.   
I could hear the breath explode from his body and feel his finger touching mine. I looked up and he beckoned me forward. I crawled the last foot or so to him.   
He held out another small stack of bills, and when I shifted, he slid them into my other thigh high. I smiled and stood up, grabbing my clothes as I exited the stage. I hurried into my dressing room and grabbed another bottle of water. I hadn’t even thought about the lyrics last week when I had been putting the routine together.   
How.. inviting they would seem. I sighed and drank the cold water. It spread through my stomach and helped calm the flush I had been feeling since the second line of the song. The intercom buzzed at me.   
“I’m not sure what you are doing to that poor bald man, but he has paid for another lap dance, Angel. You want it?” Gigi called out over the speaker.   
I sighed. I might as well, since it was going to be a few weeks. Or something. “Sure, Gigi, since it will be a while before I will again,” I called back. She just cackled at me. I ignored that tiny voice in my head that was whispering the things like, _Oh you just want to get your hands on him,_ and _He smells like sex and sin and you just want to eat him up..._ . I redressed and dealt with the money. Only about $150 this time, but the man couldn’t have bottomless pockets. I put it away and left the room.   


I approached Gigi’s booth, and she whipped the window open before I got there, “Same room sweetie. Have fun!” Then she slammed it shut. I just shrugged and went to the same room as before. I took a breath before pushing open the door. He sat there in the couch again, eyes on the door, and a look of stark relief on his chiseled face when I entered. I raised my eyebrow, going over to the wall panel. More brandy. And a 20 minute timer. I sighed. He was going to be the death of me.

I set up 8 songs, and when I turned to look at him, his fists were clenched on his knees. He slid over on the couch and gestured at the open spot next to him. “Please? Sit. I.. Want to talk first. And yes, I paid to talk to you.” His mouth twisted in a wry smile, before he rubbed a hand over his head. I cautiously approached and sat on the edge of the couch.

“Why would you pay to talk to me?” I asked nervously. He chuckled.   
“For a few reasons. First being, I wanted to apologize for the other night.”   
I sighed.   
“And second, because I don’t want you to think.. I’m some sort of lecher. Or something.” He frowned. I took a breath.

“Look, I know you aren’t a lecher. And you feel whatever it is I feel. But, technically, while it’s not illegal, dating the clients isn’t exactly smiled upon. And I need this job. This is my only real source of income for the time being and it’s paying.. Well paying for some very important things in my life. Not frivolous things,” I rambled on, trying to keep my voice loud enough to be heard over the music.   
He shook his head. “We’ve been dancing around this for months.”   
I nodded. “We have. But we don’t really know each other.”   
“Are you comfortable with me?” he surprised me by asking. I thought a moment.

“Yes. Oddly enough.” And I was. Partially because I was getting to know the real him outside of the walls here. The other part? Some weird corner of my mind called him mine and trusted him implicitly. Of course I wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Can I ask you something else?”  
“Depends on the question. I don’t do anything..” but he stopped me with a laugh and a finger pushing my hair behind my ear.

“I’m going to pay for this time whether or not you dance. But.. after your shift is over, will you take a ride with me?” he looked down at his hand on his knee. Like he was unsure of himself in the asking of this.. Important seeming thing.   
“Why?” I asked.   
“I want to see you outside of here. You can keep your mask on if it makes you feel better. Or even if you just go for a walk with me. Something. Anything, please?” he whispered. I could barely hear him over the swell of the music.   
“Alright. I will go for a ride with you. Or a walk. And I probably will grab another mask as this one is silly outside at night.”   
He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine. The song changed to another, I Don’t Want To Live Forever by ZAYN. I took a breath and stood up. “I’m going to dance. If that’s alright,” I said with a smile. He nodded and slid back on the couch, his hands going unerringly to those bars above his head. I started to move with the music, first a soft sway of my hips, then a hand caressing my skin here, parting clothing there. Blood rushed through my veins, answering what I could see shining in his eyes.   
Barely suppressed need.

Passion tightly leashed.   
Blue eyes bright in the dim lighting.   
My heart started this slow dance in my chest as I twirled my hips, stepping towards him. He shifted his hips on the couch, drawing my attention to his groin. I could feel a flush working up my chest and never had I been more grateful for low lighting than now. I leaned down and ran my fingers up his thighs, feeling his muscles bunch under my touch. His breath hitched when my hands reached his hips. I stepped between his knees, my thighs grazing his. I straightened back up, popping open the snaps on my dress. His eyes followed the front as it opened, devouring me, the more I revealed. I dropped it to the floor, executing a slow turn, shaking my butt just enough to keep his attention. I sat on his lap, pressed my back to his chest. His heart hammered as hard as mine was.   
“You.. are unlike anyone I have ever met,” he said in my ear. I laughed softly. Oh, little did he know.   
“I can most definitely say the same about you, Mystery Man.” His breath brushed my ear and I looked up at him. I found his eyes, ran the back of my hand down his face, as I started to gyrate my hips, grinding my butt against his crotch. His pupils dilated, and his breathing nearly stopped.   
“Are you alright?” I teased, feeling his very obvious arousal beneath me. He nodded, his arms shaking. I raised my eyebrow, and slid my hand under my butt, and rubbed my fingers up the entire length of his cock through his pants. He gave this low growl, his hips pressing himself against my hand. I used my free hand and unfastened my bra, scooping up my breast as I stroked him. His eyes fell to my chest and he growled again.

“Should I stop?” I whispered, my mouth near his chin. He shook his head. I pressed my lips to his neck, a soft barely there touch. I couldn’t help myself. I felt so.. Drawn. I stopped moving and stood up abruptly, turning to face him. I dropped my bra to the floor and moved to straddle his lap. I ran my hands up his arms, pressed my chest to his. Took his hands off the bars and entwined my fingers with his. I stared into his eyes, the music fading as the blood roared in my ears.   
“But..” he started to say but I shook my head. I wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing his hands together behind my back. I brought my hands back up and cradled his face, drawing his mouth to mine. A soft touch of lips to lips. I felt like my heart was going to explode. His eyes watched me warily, but his hands locked behind me, drawing me tighter against his chest. I bit his lower lip, before pressing mine back to his. He ran his hands up my back and into my hair. I opened my mouth, drawing my tongue against his lips, and when his opened I felt my entire body flood with heat. His tongue swept into my mouth, scotch and something deeper tasting. I moaned softly as he took over the kiss, his tongue hot and demanding, his teeth stealing my lip and my breath. I pulled away after a minute, panting as I looked into his eyes.   
“Time’s.. Almost up,” I whispered. He nodded. I kissed him once more, starting to gyrate my hips again, my crotch rubbing gently on him. His eyes closed and I watched the myriad of emotions cross his face. I leaned back, just enough to grip his thighs. His hands slid down to my hips, loosely holding me as I moved and moved. I was beyond wanting to think of the consequences, and when his hand moved from my hip, to my stomach and up between my breasts to my neck, I couldn’t even protest. He turned my head back to face him, his eyes on mine as I kept moving. Then his other hand slid under me, and I made no move to stop his fingers from delving beneath my gstring, finding me wet and willing.   
My eyes closed, and I chewed my lip, drowning in the need I could feel pouring off of him. His fingers dipped low, inside me for a moment, before pulling back enough to find my clit. I gasped and looked at him when he started to rub, persistent little circles. He trailed his other hand down my chest, little sparks of light arcing from his fingers to my skin, to the tip of my left breast. The magic began to swirl in the air around us. His? Mine? I couldn’t even tell which of us it was. His hand cupped my breast, light emanating from his fingers, lighting my skin. I moaned, almost too low to know it was me. He gave me this feral smile, and his fingers slid low again, hooking inside me as his thumb took up rubbing my clit. I started to grind against his hand, instinct more than thought.   
His other hand fed the need. My insides turning to mush, my breath short and choppy. His hand moved to my other breast, the little sparks of light dipping into my skin and making me nearly desperate for more. Simple and so devastating. This crushing need. His hand ran back up my chest, wrapped around my neck and drew my face back to his. He moved his mouth to my ear, “I can’t take more than your pleasure right now, give this to me,” he whispered. I shook my head and he chuckled softly. He pressed his forehead to mine, and began to pump his fingers in.. and out of me. His thumb slowing, persistent and firm. He caught my eyes with his, and no matter what I wanted, my body was the real winner there. I began to softly whimper as my body fell to pieces.   
I could barely keep my eyes open as he fed the orgasm, the more I twitched, the more his fingers moved. He looked beyond pleased with himself, and as my body finally calmed, he kissed me softly. “You are the most exotic being I have ever seen,” he whispered. I shook my head, but he shushed me with his mouth. Lazily he kissed me, his lips devouring what of my mind I had left. When he finally withdrew, I could feel another blush stealing up my chest. He ran his thumb over my lip. I was still trying to breathe. He pulled his hand from between us, and his hand moved to his lips, his tongue stealing out to taste me there. It was like a punch to the stomach, watching his tongue run over his fingers. I moved to scramble off his lap and he let me go. I stood on shaky legs a few feet from him, just staring. When he stood and scooped my bra from the floor, handing it to me, I was almost galvanized into action. I automatically put it on, then before I could do it myself, he grabbed my dress for me.   
He held it out, but pulled it closer to him when I reached for it. I stepped forward, he moved it behind his back. I took a breath, pressed myself against his chest and reached behind him. I hooked my fingers in his belt to keep him from moving again, and his breath hitched. “Oh,” I whispered, grinning up at him. “You started this game, Mystery Man,” I said. He nodded and swallowed, allowing my hand to take the dress from his fingers. I stepped back and quickly put the dress on. When I finished the last snap, the buzzer on the wall went off. I went over and turned it off. I went to turn back to ask him if he still wanted.. To go for the drive, to find him nearly against my back.   
“Yes,” he said, before I could speak. “I still want to see you, just not in here.” I smiled up at him and pushed him back.

“Give me 20 minutes. To shower and change. Please?”

He nodded and moved away from me.

I turned and fled the room. Gigi waved at me as I scurried past. I went into the room and quickly stripped and showered, and after I dried off, I quickly braided my hair and put my long loose skirt back on, with the long loose tank top I had worn into work, slipped my feet back into my sandals. I put my sweater on and my sunglasses over my hair. I grabbed my bag and the stack of money and took it out to the booth.   
Gigi slid the window open and wiggled her eyebrows. “That poor man is smitten, dearie. You ok?” she teased me. I laughed and handed her the house cut of the money. “I’ll call you tomorrow after the tattoo is done, let you know how things stand,” I said. She just nodded and told me to go home. I laughed and exited the building, letting Rylen know I would come back for my car sometime tonight or tomorrow. I felt this strange sensation in my stomach. Not quite fear, but excitement and.. An ever pressing need to go do this. When I made my way around the front, there he sat on the hood of his car.

“You know this isn’t exactly something I should be encouraging,” I said with a slight smile. He shrugged.   
“Rules are for breaking. Or something equally as silly. Do you want me to leave?” he asked me quietly. I shook my head. I really didn’t. I should have wanted him to go and never come back. But.. I couldn’t.   
He stood and moved to the passenger door. “Care to go for a ride?” he asked, his voice rough. I nodded and after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, I climbed into his car before I could talk myself out of it. He walked around the front to his side and climbed in next to me, gripping the wheel.   
“I, well I must admit, I never thought you would say yes. I had hoped, but.. Not thought you would. Where would you like to go?” His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.   
“I want to finish what we started inside. What we’ve been skirting around for months. I don’t know anything about you,” I paused a moment, knowing the lie necessary but it still hurting the smallest bit, “but I feel like I know you completely. I don’t know what’s happening,” I whispered. He turned on his car, a press of a button. The engine roared to life and he started to drive. I directed him to this motel. A beautiful little place on the outskirts of the city, with little individual cottages that were never full. I had stayed here on more than one occasion, especially when my landlord was doing work on my apartment building. He pulled up out in front of the little office building, and ran inside to get us a cottage.   
By the time he came back, my stomach was in knots. But not from fear. This? This was pure want. Need. Power? Something more. He drove us around to the back lot, and helped me from the car in front of a darkened cottage. He kept my hand as he slid his keycard through the door lock, pushing open the door. The room inside was dark but I stilled his hand before he turned on the lights. I pushed him inside and kicked the door shut, locking it behind me. I raised my hands and summoned several little balls of purple light. Setting them up near the bed. Then I moved towards him, and with no more urging than that, he had me in his arms, his mouth covering mine.

An explosion of heat, as his hands pushed my jacket from my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I kissed him back like the world depended on it, my fingers unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his pants. I shoved it off his shoulders and ran my hands down his chest. Hard and chiseled, lean and muscled, skin twitching under my touch. He pulled my shirt off over my head, eyes widening to find nothing underneath. I pushed my skirt down my hips and it slithered to the floor. Nothing under there either. His hands moved to the buckle of his pants, opening them and drawing them down his legs. He toed off his shoes, and finished undressing. Once he stood before me naked, it was my turn to admire. He had seen me nearly naked almost 50 times.

I walked around him in a slow circle, trailing my fingers up his arm, across his lower back, down his other arm, and stopping when my hand splayed across his quivering stomach. I looked up at him, and he slid my sunglasses off the top of my head. He set them on the table, then scooped me off of the floor. He carried me to the bed and gently laid me down, before laying next to me. He reached for the lamp and I stopped him.   
“Please,” I whispered. He nodded and without saying more, was kissing me again. And, Creators, finally, his hands were on me. Skimming, and pulling and pressing and sweeping across my skin, my breasts, my sides. I arched my body into his hands, my soul beyond thrilled to finally have him everywhere. He took his time touching, working his hand down my body. I reciprocated, starting at his neck, his chest, his side, the sharp angle of his hip. When I found his cock, hot and hard straining against the bed, I wrapped my fingers around him and he shuddered. He pulled his mouth from mine and looked down at me. “I’ve imagined this moment one too many times,” he whispered. I nodded, “So have I,” I replied. He took a breath, kissed me quickly before moving my hand from him.   
Before I could protest he was settling himself on top of me, and to be fair, I couldn’t complain. His weight was comforting and his scent was exotic. I pressed my lips to his neck, before drawing his lips back to mine. Then we moved together, lips and tongues, heat and fingers. Need eclipsing everything else. Every thought and moment… just gone. I ran my foot up the back of his leg, my hands spreading down his back to grip his butt. He growled into my mouth, his teeth nipping at my lip. He shifted his hips, pressing his cock against my lower lips, hot and greedy. Shifted them and rubbed the length of him against me, and I could barely stop the moan from escaping.   
He raised an eyebrow. Lifted himself enough to grasp my hands and move them above our heads, pressing my hands against the carved wood headboard. “Leave those there,” he said firmly, and I nodded. He pressed a kiss to my neck. A nip to my collarbone, a swipe of his tongue over my nipple. Then he knelt between my legs, and his hands moved to lift my hips, just enough that his cock nudged at my entrance. I stared at his face, nearly afraid to move. That this was a dream. And I would wake up alone and cold again in the morning. And I KNEW I shouldn’t be here. But there was no where I would rather be than under him. Or on top of him. Or him inside of me.   
Like he had read my mind, he pressed forward, slowly entering me. My eyes struggled to keep open, and my arms trembled. But when he was fully seated inside me? I felt like nothing could be better. He started to move, his hands gripping my sides, his eyes hooded and intense. I lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Desperate for more, needing everything. His hand moved, his thumb slipping between us. And when it started to rub at my clit, I almost died then and there. It was almost too much, and I could feel my tenuous hold on the bars wavering. Then, he was leaning over me, his mouth a breath away from mine. His hand took my hands off the bars, and folded his fingers through all of mine.

His lips grazed mine, then his forehead pressed against my cheek. He started to thrust faster, his thumb never ceasing its motions. I gasped, my body reeling from the nearly overwhelming need. He radiated power. His skin fairly glowed and my own magic was answering in kind. This kind of primal melding that leached into my soul and fed every base desire I had been feeling for this man since day one. I could feel it wrapping around us, flowing through and filling us. He lifted his head, his eyes bright and surprised.   
“Have you..?” he started to ask. I shook my head and wrapped my legs tighter around him. He withdrew his hand from between us, and reached up to take my hand. His body started to move against mine again. Long and slow, deep thrusts that took my breath away. His breath hot against my neck, his mouth pressing to my skin. My heart racing, ears ringing. Magic swimming around us, feeding our needs. I could feel the pressure coming to a breaking point. My stomach clenching, and my inner muscles starting to pulse around his cock.

His mouth opened on my shoulder, his teeth nipping at my skin, his tongue soothing the sting. I felt my magic gathering under my skin, and his was answering mine, this sweet cacophony of something far more exhilarating than I had ever experienced before. And when I tumbled over into the abyss, he fell with me.   
Pulsing and trembling. Drenched in heat and wet. His cock buried deep and unmoving inside me, throbbing and hot. My own body, clenching and twitching beneath his, and magic manically swirling around us, permeating our bodies and intensifying everything. It took minutes, long long minutes, for us to come off of the orgasms we had both just experienced. As his body relaxed on top of mine, I took my hands back and ran them down his back, in as much an effort to soothe him as just to memorize as much of him as possible. He finally rolled off of me and laid next to me. He took a shaky breath, and we watched as the room dimmed as the magic we had used finally dissipated.

After a few more minutes we began to talk quietly. Nothing overly personal, just.. General things. Things we loved, or wanted. Things we treasured or missed. I moved to lay my head on his stomach, and his fingers threaded into my hair, his other hand entwined with mine again laying on my chest. We talked for several hours. Never revealing our real names, never venturing too deep into the personal. He told me a few childhood stories, drawing them in little lines of light against the ceiling. He made me laugh. And want more than I could have tonight.   
And then he made love to me again. Nothing less than stellar, stealing a huge chunk of my heart as he drove my body to entirely new heights. And when we laid there in the bed, wrapped around each other, I swore I would leave and never come back. But.. just another hour.

Or two.   
  
I awoke with a start a couple hours later. The sun was barely beginning to shine through the curtains, and Solas was sleeping soundly on the bed next to me. I knelt there for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. Utterly relaxed and looking well sated and nearly happy. Gone was the intense man who sat at the edge of my stage. Or the nerdy Professor who exuded nothing near the confidence I saw in him at the club. This? This was *my* Solas. I softly climbed from the bed, and silently dressed. I sat at the table and wrote him a note.   


_Mystery Man,_

_You.. you are one surprise after another. I kept hoping, in some tiny little hard corner of my heart, that you would be a terrible lover and I would finally get rid of this need for you._ _  
_ _Not so much. You are incredible and giving and what I wouldn’t give to stay and wake up with you. But I can’t. And someday I hope I can explain everything to you._ _  
_ _Just know this._ _  
_ _I will not go a moment today without thinking about you. And your mouth. And your hands. And your smile. The light in your eyes._ _  
_ _Be safe._ _  
_ _And please don’t hate me._ _  
_ _And know that I am not ashamed of what we did here. Which was more profound than you could ever possibly know._ _  
_ _Know that I, I am yours._ _  
_   
Angel

 

I had barely caught myself before writing Onyx. I took another breath, and after quickly applying some purple lipstick, I kissed the paper. I then walked to the bed and kissed his forehead, whispering the words to a soft sleeping spell that would dissipate in 2-3 hours. I knew he had only afternoon classes today, so he was safe. Then I left.   
And felt like I was going to cry all the way to the diner across the street, and while waiting for my cab to bring me back to my car. I finally made it home an hour or so later. And after a quick shower and feeding Luna, I ran out the door to make it to the tattoo parlor on time.   
Zevran was waiting in his front waiting room, his blonde hair pulled back in his usual couple of braids. He looked up when I burst through the door, “Finally! I have a masterpiece to put to your delectable skin, and you make me wait for hours,” he tittered at me. I smirked.   
“Zev, I’m all of 3 minutes late.”   
“Well it felt like 3 hours. Let’s do this!” he exclaimed, climbing off the couch and leading me through to the back room. Once he had me laid on the table, and my skirt adjusted accordingly, he showed me his final sketch and I was floored.   
“Creators, Zev, this is beyond perfect,” I whispered, a bit in awe.

“Good. I am glad. Because this was fun to draw out and I really wanted to put it to use. On you. Or something. Are you ready?” he asked. I nodded, and he set about tracing it onto my leg. Zevran played some heavy metal, blasting it through the speakers. I laid there, and let him etch the wolf into my thigh. Hours of pain, taking periodic breaks to use the restroom and move about a bit. Him commenting on my apparent calm. I just laughed him off. “Pain is inconsequential. I’ll live through it. And it will be as gorgeous as my wings were.”  
He concurred and went back to work, his hands smooth and sure. “Zev?” I said, suddenly sure I had to add something to the wolf.   
“Aye, my precious waif?” he said with a flashy grin. I laughed, “I need to add something. Some words.”   
“And those are?” he asked with an eyebrow quirk.   
“May the Dread Wolf take me…” I said, far more sure than I had even been a few moments before when i thought about it. “Ooh.. those are scintillating and scandalous words. I love that! Your wish is my command,” he said with a lascivious smirk. It was deep into the afternoon before he was satisfied with his work. I sat up and chugged some more water and stared down at my thigh. It was.. Gorgeous. Deep smoky grey-black, claws leaving furrows in my skin, and the words on the inside of my thigh like a dirty invitation. I could feel a blush sneaking up my chest when I thought of what Solas just might see when we.. I swallowed.   
“Are you blushing?!” Zevran asked me. I nodded.   
“There’s a story there isn’t there?” I nodded again.   
“I will ask you next time I see you. I want you back here in a week for me to check it.” He got up and went to a cabinet on the wall, after stripping off his ink and blood stained gloves. He pulled 2 tubes of the tattoo ointment from behind the doors, and a couple packages of the second skin bandages. He put on clean gloves and rubbed some of the ointment onto my thigh, liberally. I could feel the deep throb starting under the skin, like what had happened with my back and I knew it was going to be a long night. I made an appointment for the next week and made my way home. By the time I got into the elevator of my building, the throbbing was a sharp burn. I got into my apartment, and after feeding Luna I went into my bedroom and laid down. I took one of the elfroot potions I had gotten from the pharmacy over the weekend and tried to rest. My mind kept going back to the night before. And while one part of me wanted to feel horrible about what I had let happen, another was sure that it was 100% right. I had no real regret, other than that I couldn’t stay and wake up in his arms. I called Gigi and let her know all was good and went to sleep.   
  
The next morning I woke up sore but not with that deep ache that had been there the night before. I applied one of the second skin bandages, wore some loose black linen pants with a nice gray shirt, a light sweater and black flats. I drove to the school and parked outside of his building. My war-paint was in place, my vallaslin hidden well, and my pulse racing. I ran a hand over my braids, giving myself an extra moment to prepare myself. Finally, I climbed out of the car and made my way inside. Solas opened his office door before I could knock, and surprisingly there was a smile on his usually somber face.   
“Good morning, Onyx,” he greeted me.

“Good morning, Solas,” I said, my voice nearly husky. He raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” he asked.   
I nodded, “I am. It was just a long day yesterday. Shall I get us some coffee before we get started?” I offered.   
“Ah, no need. I already have some. I bought you one as well,” he said, walking over to his desk and grasping a cup to hand to me. I took it gingerly, “Is everything alright?” I asked him.   
“Oh. Yes. It’s actually better than I thought, to be honest. But that is a story for another day. Are you ready to get started?”

I nodded, setting my purse on the floor behind his desk. I followed him into the lecture hall and we spent a good hour and a half preparing the day’s lesson and handouts. When we finished early, I stood up and stretched. We went back to his office and I noticed my purse wasn’t in the same place it had been when we left the room.   
“Did you lock the door?” I asked Solas, feeling a weird shiver of unease snake through me.   
“I did, yes. Like usual. What’s wrong?” he asked. I pointed to my purse, “I left that behind your chair, and it’s been moved.”

Solas moved to check the door, and found it unlocked. He sighed, “Check your belongings, make sure nothing is missing.”  
I did so, kneeling on the ground (even though it hurt like crazy) and rifling through my things. A tube of lipstick was gone. Just that. I felt a chill in my stomach. “Just some lipstick. What kind of crap is that?” I mused out loud.   
“Do you want to report this to the campus security?” he asked. I shook my head.   
“Not worth taking them away from more important matters.”   
“Are you sure?”

“Yes. For now. If something like this happens again, I’ll definitely report it.”   
He offered me the use of the bottom drawer on his desk, and after locking my purse in there, we went back to the lecture hall. I sat in the chair next to his desk again as the students filed in. The young human from last week, the one who had given me grief, he looked immensely pleased with himself. He gave me this little half nod, and a finger wiggle of a hello. I ignored him, and set about sending the clipboard around for Solas when he bade me to. The class was fairly uneventful, even if the creep human boy stared at me the entire time. I felt naked under his gaze, and not in a “I work at a strip club” kind of way. But in a “this is increasingly uncomfortable, this stripping me with your eyeballs” kind of way. I kept trying to ignore him, but he was disgustingly persistent. When class was finally over, I was beyond relieved.   
My mind kept circling back to the missing lipstick and the boy’s odd attitude.   
“What was that obnoxious human’s name again?” I asked Solas when we got back into his office. “Drake Samson,” he answered after looking at his paperwork, “why?”

“I don’t know. I’m not even close to sure. I’ll figure it out though,” I mused. He just sat on the end of his desk and looked at me. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.   
“I felt like someone was watching me all week, that’s all. It was probably nothing. Stress or something,” I answered. I sighed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked up at him.   
“I’m actually too tired to go get lunch,” I said with a low laugh. He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you making excuses to eat with me, Onyx?” he teased. I shook my head and could feel a blush spreading on my chest.   
“Would you like some pasta again?” he asked me.   
“I would love that, but let me pay for mine this time,” I said hastily. I felt like I was taking enough from him at the club - and lunch the other day felt like I was stealing.   
“If you insist. Do you want something different or the same thing? The garlic parmesan noodles, was it?” he asked while searching through his desk.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you. Are you looking for your phone?” I asked him.   
“Yes, actually. I think I would lose it if it weren’t actually necessary,” he said with a chuckle.   
“Give me your number and I can call it for you,” I suggested.   
“Oh, that’s a brilliant plan,” he said, almost surprised. Then he rattled off a number and within seconds it was ringing in my ear. A buzzing sounded from the chair behind the desk, and after some maneuvering, he found his phone in between the back and seat of the chair. I hung my phone up and he thanked me. I excused myself for a moment and went to the restroom down the hall to check the bandage on my leg. It was still snug and should last the rest of the afternoon. When I went back out into the hallway, I had that eerie feeling again, and there was nothing I could see that as out of the ordinary. I sighed and went back to Solas’s office. He was just hanging up the phone and said to me, “I, well I had them put it on my tab. You can buy me a few coffees or some pastries or something if you really want to pay me back.”

I just laughed.   
“Who has a tab at an Italian Restaurant?” I asked him, genuinely interested.   
“Oh. Apparently, if one is single and has no life outside of their job, one tends to order out a bit more than necessary. And I helped the owner with a magic issue a while back, so they let me rack up a tab I go in and pay every few weeks. I think she does that so I actually get out of the school and go somewhere that isn’t home or.. Or home.” He coughed with that last one, and I just gave him a look that was a mix of mild curiosity and a bit of snark. He laughed and rubbed his hand over his head.   
“So can I tell you this job is far more fun than I thought it would be?” I asked him cautiously.   
“Actually, I like hearing that. I don’t usually ask for an ST but the Dean was all over me to be ‘more inclusive’ and so I put up the ad. You were the only person who was even remotely smart enough for the position. Well smart enough for me to handle this many hours 3 days a week.”

I nodded. “I can see that. At least we get along well and you don’t happen to be one of the stuffy professors who is fairly full of themselves,” I offered up. He laughed.   
“You would likely be alone in that thought,” he said with a smile. I shrugged.   
“I’m alone with a lot of things, seems to be the story of my life,” I answered with a wink. He laughed again. I loved that sound, it kind of skittered through me and made me want to give him things to laugh and smile about all the time. Our food arrived and saved me from needing to say more stupid things. We ate our lunch in companionable silence, broken by observations or inane questions here and there. We managed to finish off the day with no more snags, and when I went to leave he stopped me at the door, “Let me walk you to your car?” he asked. I nodded, not wanting him to know I could use magic to protect myself. We chatted on the way to the car, and once there, I could feel his magical _push_ into the air around us, and it was all I could do not to purr and rub myself against him. He certainly brought out the worst in me.   
When he was satisfied that all was safe, he bid me goodnight and went on his way to his car. I watched him go and reluctantly climbed into mine. I pulled into the parking garage at the apartment complex a few minutes later, and as soon as I shut off the engine, that feeling was back. This time it was a near panic though. I went to climb out of the car, and when I turned to grab my bag, I was shoved against the car.

\---

Someone’s hard body was crushing me against the back door of my car, one arm across my shoulder, and the other gripping my hip. “Don’t move, elf,” said a voice in my ear, harsh and low. I recognized it immediately.   
“Draa..Drake?” I stammered, trying to not panic.   
“Oh ho, you know who I am,” he sneered, pressing me harder into the car. I gasped, the door pressing hard against my thigh.   
“What do you want?” I asked him, fighting the urge to summon my magic.   
“You, you are a snotty little bitch sometimes, you know that?” he said nastily against my ear. I had to fight the urge to gag. His hand on my hip slipped forward to between the car and my stomach, pulling my shirt up. I started to struggle, until he hit my head hard enough to daze me. “Stop that. I will hurt you more, don’t make me go there. I just want what I deserve,” he said quietly in my ear. I shook my head and he ground his pelvis against my butt. I felt my blood run cold.   
“This is a really terrible idea, Drake,” I whispered. He laughed. “Seriously, you need to stop now,” I said. I could feel it, barely leashed power surging through my body. He laughed again, trying to slide his hand inside my pants. I shoved against the car, knocking him back. I pulled all the light in the garage. Using magic. I pulled the light and shot a beam of light at him through my hands, blinding him. He screamed and fell to the ground, holding his eyes. I set off my car alarm then, and the siren sound was deafening. I collapsed to the floor, and released the rest of the light I had stolen, allowing the garage to lighten again. He scrambled to his feet and ran from the garage, yelling at me that I would regret this.   
  
I had no doubt his words were true.   
\---

Not 10 minutes later, a sleek black Dodge Charger pulled into the garage, found me sitting on the ground next to my car, my phone gripped in one hand and my magic barely restrained. The man who climbed out of the driver’s seat rushed over to my side. Blonde hair fell over his forehead and he had a harsh scar above his lip.   
“I’m Detective Rutherford, are you Onyx?” he asked me gently, holding out his hand as if to pacify me. I nodded and took a breath.   
“I’m sorry, I’m trying really hard not to panic right now and I.. I need an outlet for the magic and I’m afraid to let go,” I whispered, shaking.   
The detective muttered something into his shoulder radio, and the other side of the car he had driven opened, revealing a tall dark haired woman. She approached me and knelt in front of me.   
“Hello Onyx, I’m Cassandra. Take my hand, I can help you,” she said gently. I shook my head and tried to scoot backwards.   
“Onyx, I’m a Seeker. You know what that is?” she asked me quietly. I nodded shakily. Seekers were like the Templars, only stronger and less prone to violence. I reached out my hand and the moment she touched me, I felt my power being pulled away from me. Kind of like a blanket over my senses, dampening the wild torrential flow of the power I had summoned. It felt fantastic. And scary, but mostly fantastic. I sighed and let my head fall back against my car.   
“Thank you,” I said.   
“No problem,” she answered with a smirk. Her sharp eyebrows drew together. “Are you registered?” she asked me. I laughed bitterly.   
“No. And I will stay that way. If you can help me up, I can take you to my apartment and give you my documents as to why. And if you need, you can have techs go over my car. He had his fucking hands all over me and it,” I growled. She nodded and stood in front of me, bending forward to hook a hand under my armpit and helped me climb to my feet. My leg was burning like mad, and my hip hurt from both his grip and his slamming me into the car.   
The male detective, Rutherford? He stayed behind to wait for the techs to show up. I took the female to my apartment. When I entered, Luna jumped off the counter and immediately tangled herself in my legs. I picked her up and carried her through the apartment to my room. I kissed her and set her onto my dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out the folder of documentation about the boys, their fathers and me being mostly in hiding. I handed it to the lady, “Here. This is everything. Do you mind staying here while I check out the damage he did to me?” I asked her.

“Of course, do you mind waiting a few minutes though? I have a tech on the way with some bags for your clothes, for evidence.”   
I sighed and nodded. I went to my bathroom and grabbed a glass of water. When I re-entered my bedroom, Cassandra was sitting on my bed reading the file. “Are you a detective too?” I asked her. She nodded, “I am. Detective Rutherford and I are the lead detectives in our precinct. Do you want my badge number?” she asked with a smile. I smirked.   
“No. But your card, and his, wouldn’t make me feel bad. I have a feeling this guy isn’t going to go away.”   
She frowned, flipping through the last few pages of my file. “This is a lot of documentation about these families, and if I am interpreting these correctly, they’ve spent the last 10 plus years stalking you?”

I nodded, setting my cup on the dresser. Luna meandered over to sniff the water. She pawed at the glass and I caught it when she tried to knock it down.   
“I’ve done a pretty good job of laying low, and this is the longest I’ve stayed in one place since then. I’m tired of running. But I can’t register, be put into the system like that. Please?” I pleaded. She thought a moment and nodded.

“Wait here, I’m going to go get the tech bags and talk to Cullen, er Rutherford. I’ll be right back, alright? Lock the door behind me, please,” she said, getting up and taking my file with her. I followed her and locked the door behind her. I looked around and realized I had dropped my phone up with my car. I pressed my face to the door and took a shaky breath.   
I desperately needed to deal with my leg. And my hip. It hurt more than it should have. I jumped when a knock sounded at the door, and after ascertaining it was the Detectives at the door, I opened it and they walked into the apartment. “Miss Lavellan, are you up to answering some questions?” the man asked. I sighed.   
“Do you mind if I change first and check my side? I also have a brand new tattoo to see to that hurts from him shoving me into the car. You can come into the bedroom while I change, I have a dividing screen if it makes you feel better. That way you can take my clothes as I take them off, preserving your evidence.” The male detective coughed and the woman, Cassandra, laughed at him.   
“Detective, Rutherford, was it? I’m a stripper, and undressing in front of you is a cakewalk for me. And you need the evidence. I promise not to embarrass you,” I said with a smirk. Cassandra snickered and the man rolled his eyes.   
“Call me Cullen, please. Rutherford is a mouthful on a good day,” he muttered, and I turned to go back to my bedroom. I gathered a robe and went behind the screen in the corner of the room. As I undressed and handed my clothes to Cassandra, I recounted what had happened. Cullen sat on the end of my bed, writing everything down in his little notebook.   
“Have you had issues with this young man before?” he asked me.   
I peeked out from behind the screen, “Yes, actually. I’m a student teacher for a professor over at the college, and the first day the dude tried to intimidate me into saying yes to a date in front of the entire lecture hall,” I told him. His brows furrowed. “Did you say his name is Drake Samson?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Why is that name so familiar?” he mused to himself.

“Yes. He’s a cocky little jerk. And to be honest, I gave him a pretty brutal if not polite set down in front of 60 other students. Maybe I brought this..” I was saying before Cassandra interrupted me. “Even if you paraded around naked in front of the class, nothing you did invites being attacked, Miss Lavellan,” she said firmly. I sighed. If only I could be sure of that. I pulled a sports bra over my head and pulled the robe on.   
I stepped out from behind the screen and sighed again. “Do you have a camera?” I asked them. Cullen produced his smartphone. I untied the robe and showed them the huge bruises on my hip. Four in a row around the front, one big one in the back. Then I showed them the back of my neck, where his arm had pressed me against the car. Cullen made this sound, like disgusted rage.   
“What on earth was he thinking?” he muttered, before taking pictures of everything. I went to sit on the bed when he was done and pulled the bandage from my thigh. It felt amazing. I sighed and blew on the tattoo. Cassandra approached, “That is gorgeous! How new is it?” she asked me, craning her neck to take the whole thing in. I laughed. “Yesterday, actually,” I answered. It didn't look like it had taken any damage but I was going to call Zevran anyways, once the detectives left.  I also needed to call Leliana. And probably the Professor. I sighed.

Cullen asked me numerous more questions, and after they both gave me their cards, and had a tech bring me my phone back, they left. I called Leliana first, who was ready to rumble with the ass who attacked me. I assured her I was fine and that the police were on it. Then I called the Professor.

“Hello?” he answered. I swallowed. Creators, his voice.

“Ah, Solas? This is, uhm, Onyx.” I said. My voice cracked and I had to take a breath.

“Is everything alright, Onyx?” he asked, concern evident in his tone. I sighed.

“Drake Samson attacked me tonight. In my parking garage,” it all just poured out of my face. I hastily told him everything, minus my magic and the painful tattoo part.

“The police are on it, and I have their numbers if he comes back. I'm getting a security system tomorrow. And maybe 5 dogs. Or a stun gun.” I laughed shakily.

“Tomorrow we're going to tell the Campus Security. Are you alright there alone?” he asked me.   
I really wanted to say no, because then he would probably offer gallantly to come and spend the night with me but I was in no shape to entertain that idea, even if my body was saying otherwise.   
“I’m fine, thank you though,” I said with a sigh. He made me promise to call if that changed, and when I finally hung up I was almost too tired to call Zevran. But I did call him, and he insisted on coming by to look at the tattoo to make sure it was all well and good. I went and sat on my couch, still kind of in shock. Luna came and laid next to me, offering the kind of support only a furry friend could.   
When the knock sounded at my door, I jumped, scaring the cat. I carried her to the door and peeked through the peephole and opened it to let Zevran in.   
“You lead a very interesting life, you Vixen,” he purred at me. I just waved him off and went to sit on the couch after relocking the door. He poked and prodded at my leg for a few minutes before declaring me a strong independent woman and that I would be just fine. He did also produce a nifty elfroot salve that wouldn’t interfere with the inks he had used, but would help with the extra pain I was experiencing. When he finally left, I called Gigi. Told her what was happening, and after her sputtering outrage, and her quick offers for help, I told her I was fine but wouldn’t be working tonight. And would see about working Friday night. She told me that my sick leave policy would pay me my base wage for the hours I was missing, which I hadn’t even worried about at this point. “You be careful dearie,” was what I signed off to.   
Later on I was laying in bed when I realized that Solas had said something about going to the Campus Security tomorrow. I growled into my pillow, grabbed my phone and typed in a quick text.

 **Me** **: Did you say we are going to the C.S. tomorrow?**

I laid there and waited for a response, Luna sensing me still awake. She crawled over me and laid on my chest, head butting my phone for attention. I sighed and scratched at her head. My phone buzzed.   
**Professor** **: I did. We really shouldn’t wait. The sooner the better. Why?**

 **Me** **: I just wanted to make sure I heard you right. Still a little frazzled. What time do you want to do it?**

I didn’t have to wait long for this reply.

 **Professor** **: Does 9 am work for you?**

I groaned but answered..

 **Me** **: Yes. I’ll meet you at your office. However, I’ll be walking slow, so we may need to take my car if you have any immediate plans afterwards Xd**

Luna knocked my phone from my hand and tried to lay on it. I pushed her over and she immediately rolled onto her back and purred at me. I rubbed at her belly as I retrieved my phone with my other hand.

 **Professor** **: I thought you said you were fine?**

 **Me** **: I am fine. Sore isn’t the end of the world. I’ve been through worse :p**

 **Professor** **: Right.. We’ll figure it out in the morning.**

 **Me** **: Alright. Goodnight then..**

 **Professor** **: Goodnight Onyx. Be safe. Call me if you need anything.** **  
** And with those words, my heart broke a little. I plugged my phone in and snuggled with Luna, falling quickly to sleep, but dreaming of monsters under cars and faceless men stealing my heart.

 **The Next Morning -**   
  
I woke up at 6 am, gasping and shooting out of the bed, but falling to the floor as pain blossomed in my hip. I knelt there gasping for a few minutes, until I finally got my bearings. I took a few pain pills and went to shower, taking my time and trying not to think about the disturbing dreams I had experienced all night. When I was finally dressed in the long loose skirt and a wide necked peasant blouse, it was a quarter til 9. I sighed and made my way back to my car, and oddly enough, nothing looked to have happened at all. I got into the car and drove over to the school, and was just walking into the building when Solas left his office, almost bumping into me.

“Ah, right on time! Here, come with me,” he said, taking my arm and walking back out of the building. He led me to his car and bade me ride instead of drive. I climbed into his car and took a breath, feeling my stomach grow warm.   
“Are you feeling alright today?” he asked once he had climbed in.   
“I’m fine. As I told you, really just sore.” I rubbed my hand over my right thigh, nervously.   
“Well, let’s get this over with then you can go home and rest. Unless you have plans. Then you can do those. Or something,” he said, awkward just tumbling about as he spoke. I sighed.   
“No plans. Thankfully. Except to call somewhere to get a security system installed in my apartment. And security blinds. Damn, that’s so much money,” I whined. I actually whined. To the man who was MAKING all of this possible, not that he knew. But still.  

“Do you need help?” he asked me quietly, not looking at me. I shook my head.   
“No, I’ll be fine. I have sick time at my other job, and this is just a pain. A little setback. That’s all,” I tried to sound reassuring, pretty sure I was failing dismally. I pulled my sunglasses off my shirt and put them on. He dropped the subject and drove in silence the rest of the way across the campus. He parked in front of the Security office, and hopped out of the car to open the door for me. We went inside and Solas explained to the secretary at the front desk that we needed to report a student, and after waiting only a minute, she led us to an office at the back of the building.   
She closed the door behind us, and an imposing man stood in front of the desk in the room glaring at us.   
“I have a busy day, what can I do for you?” he said. I cleared my throat.   
“I need to file a report on a student that attacked me last night,” I said.   
“How do you know said person is a student here?” the man asked rudely. I raised an eyebrow.   
“I’m a student teacher for Professor Solas here, and the boy in question is in his class,” I gestured at Solas, who nodded an agreement.   
“Well, how do you know it was this specific boy?” he asked me. I was astonished. Talk about.. No manners.   
“Seriously? I saw his face reflected in my car window, and he was excited when I called him by name. Why are you grilling me like I’m the criminal? There’s an official police report, I have the detectives information for you.”   
He just huffed at me, then moved around his desk to open a drawer to get out the official papers for me to fill out.   
He handed me a clipboard, and gestured to his chair. “Fill those out, I have a phone call to make,” he said gruffly, before exiting the room.   
I shook my head and sat down slowly.   
“Well that was enlightening,” Solas said with a sigh. I nodded and started to fill out the paperwork, citing his name, the class that we knew he took, what exactly had happened, my address, and the detectives information. When I went to place the clipboard on the security man’s desk, my blood ran cold and I dropped it. There on the placard on the desk, was the name Raleigh Samson.   
Samson.   
Drake Samson?   
Solas bent and retrieved the clipboard, and turned to ask me what was wrong. I pointed to the man’s name. His eyes widened.

“Well. This isn’t going to end well,” he muttered. I felt like I had swallowed a mountain of ice. When the man came back in, he took the clipboard from Solas and began to read the information.   
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” he roared, making me jump.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” he asked, leaning across the desk, staring at me. I shook my head.   
“I don’t make jokes like this, ser,” I said, my voice tight.   
“You can’t just walk in here and accuse my son of this bullshit with no proof, you stupid elf,” the man sneered at me. I stood up and stepped towards his desk.   
“Would you like proof?” I said quietly, pulling up the side of my shirt with one hand, and lowering the top of my skirt the few inches needed to show him the black bruises on my skin. “Would you like the security tapes from my apartment complex?” I asked him. He growled and crumpled up my paper, tossing it into the trash. I looked at Solas.   
“Well, this has been helpful. I’ll go to the Dean tonight, Onyx. Let’s go,” he said, holding out his hand to me. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door.   
I turned back and looked at the red faced man standing there at his desk, “You, you shouldn’t protect him. Someone is going to get hurt, and that will be on your head as much as his,” I told him before leaving. I jumped when something glass exploded against the wall inside the office.   
We quickly left the building and got into Solas’s car. I sat there shaking.

“Well that couldn’t have gone any worse,” I muttered, clenching my fists in my lap.  
“Indeed. Are you alright?” he asked.   
“Probably not, but I will be. I should get home and get security stuff into place. I have a feeling this isn’t over by a long shot,” I answered, sounding far more confident than I actually felt. He drove silently back to his building, parking next to my car. After making promises to call, I got into mine and left. I stopped by the police station to see if either of the detectives were there, and happily enough, both were.   
Cullen came out and gestured for me to follow him. I found myself in a huge office, occupied by 2 rather large desks, Cassandra sitting at one, and me guessing the other was his. He closed the door behind me and offered me a chair.   
“So I went to the campus security to report the student who did this. And found out that the lead security officer is Raleigh Samson. Drake’s father. He was pissed and threw out my report,” I said it all so quickly. Cullen snapped his fingers.

“THAT’S where I knew him from! He’s a former police officer who was kicked off the force for taking bribes and other crap. This is quite possibly the weirdest coincidence ever,” he declared. Cassandra sat back in her chair and pursed her lips.   
“This certainly complicates matters,” she said. I sighed. I had a feeling it might.   
“So what do I do?” I asked them. “I’m going home to call the Bard’s Security company to install a system in my apartment, and find somewhere that does security blinds for my walls of windows. Is there more?” I asked them again.   
“Not at the moment. We can hope you defending yourself the other night will have scared him off until we can get our hands on him. Which isn’t reassuring at all, I know,” Cassandra said. I rubbed a hand over my face.   
“His father seems as unstable as he is,” I said. Cullen nodded.   
“He was very angry when they took his badge. Made threats against the station personnel and did not go quietly.”   
I swallowed and looked down at my hands.   
“I’m not running from this,” I said quietly.   
“It might be the safest..” Cullen started to say but I shook my head, making some of my hair fall from my braid.   
“No. I can’t run forever. I’ve spent half my life hiding and running. It’s exhausting, and I am beyond tired of it. Where can I get a stun gun? Or can I have permission or whatever to use my magic to protect myself?” I asked.   
Cassandra shook her head. “They won’t issue you a stun gun, not with the new county regulations. And since you aren’t technically registered with the Mages.. You can do whatever you need to do to protect yourself,” she said with a small shrug. Cullen nodded.   
“She’s right. Do what you have to do.”   
I sighed again. Then got up to leave. “Let me know what happens?” I asked before I left. They promised to keep me updated. I made my way home, and set up immediate appointments with both the security firm and another company to come install the security blinds. I also called to let the landlady know what was going on, and she promised to beef up security in the garage for a while. I asked her if I needed to help with that and she laughed me off.   
“Honey, you pay your rent on time every month, and you help me all the time. This, this one is on me,” she told me. I hung up and felt a little better. Over the course of the day, everything was installed. They gave me a keycard and scanned my thumb for the security system. Which was far more reassuring than it should have been. Once everything was done, and my apartment put back in order, I finally sat on the couch to relax. Luna came and cuddled with me and we watched silly stupid shows for a while before I decided to just try and sleep. I went to the blinds to shut them and with a chill, saw a man standing across the street against the light pole staring at my apartment building. A shiver raced down my spine and I quickly closed the blinds.   
I went to sleep that night with my lights on and a knife in my nightstand.


	3. Dance With The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx has trouble living with herself after her biggest deception, and decides to do something about it. Drake ups the stakes with his games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**  
> There is a scene with an attempted assault/tape towards the end of the chapter, I'll mark it with   
> \---  
> before and after the incident.

Solas and I fell into a new pattern of sorts over the next few days, as I recovered at home. He would text me at odd hours during the day, and called me to make sure I was alright at night. Every tiny kind gesture from him making me feel more and more like a fraud. I had called Gigi at the club and let her know what Leliana had seen and she promised to put Rylen on it. The 4th day I had tried to report what had happened, I decided I was done wallowing. I made myself go to the school, and seeing the relief on his face almost did me in there.    
“You are alive, I see,” he said with a glowing smile. I smiled back and nodded.    
“Indeed, I do live,” I teased him. I had spent well over an hour putting myself together this morning, choosing comfortable clothing, and being gentle with my hair. I braided it loosely, wrapping it in a messy bun at the base of my skull. I wore a black pair of loose pants, gray flats, a black leather fitted vest over a sky blue satin top. I had chosen meticulously, going for authority and comfort. His eyes searched my face. “Are you sure you should be here?” he asked me. I nodded.    
“I was going stir crazy. Look. Do you have plans tonight?” I asked him. I knew full well he did, technically.    
“Nothing I can’t change, why?” he asked, shuffling papers around on his desk.    
I had mulled it over all these days I had spent cooped up at home. I needed to tell him who I was. Because.. I was dying a little on the inside every time I thought of how I had left him in the hotel. And how nice he was being to me now, and I hated myself for lying this way. 

“I was wondering if I could cook you dinner. As a way of thanking you for all your help,” I said. He looked up at me, raised an eyebrow.    
“You can cook?” he asked me. I laughed. “I can cook very well, thank you so much.” 

He chuckled, “Dinner sounds wonderful, thank you,” he said, giving me a wink. My stomach heated and I turned away to find a small paper. I wrote down my address. “Be here at 6,” I said. He nodded and folded the paper, sticking it into his breast pocket. He brushed a finger over my cheek, “You had an eyelash,” he muttered. I stared at him and couldn’t put my finger on it, but something had changed. We went about getting to work, and after the only class for the day was done, I bade him goodbye and went home to start to prepare. 

I changed into a pair of loose gray yoga pants, a blue tank top and a loose black long sleeved shirt that fell off my shoulder constantly. I fed Luna and got to work on cooking a meal of bow tie pasta tossed in a light marinara sauce, garlic sweet rolls, and I brought out my best bottle of white fruity wine. I set my counter with my pretty black plates, the swirly silverware Leli had gotten for me when I moved in. Set the wine to chill in a bucket of ice, then went about .. pacing the entire apartment as I waited for him to show up. Luna followed me for most of it, getting a kick out of the extra attention she was getting as I passed her each time. I  saw him pull up outside, and into the parking garage. I had given the new attendant a description of him to let him into the garage.    
A few minutes later the doorbell rang and my heart plummeted into my stomach. I moved to answer, telling him through the door to give me a minute to disengage the security system, and when I opened the door he stood there looking happily confused.    
“The garage doorman greeted me by name, your doing I presume?” he asked with a chuckle as he stepped inside. I nodded. “He’s new but efficient.” I closed the door and re-enabled the system. Luna came running over to investigate the new visitor. I scooped her up and she meowed mournfully at me. He reached out his hand and gently scratched her chin. Her purr was loud enough to wake the neighbors.    
“She is beautiful,” he said with a smile. I nodded. “Luna know’s she’s the prettiest one here,” I said, nuzzing her head before setting her on the floor. I moved into my kitchen and got her a can of food down, scooping it into her glass bowl. She laid on the floor by the bowl and started to noisily eat her food. I offered to take his coat and when he handed it to me, it took a good majority of my willpower to not sniff the fabric. I hung it in the small closet by the front door.    
“Would you like a tour?” I asked.    
“Ah. Sure. This is quite the apartment,” he mused aloud. I swallowed my snort.    
I led him past the little kitchen and into the living room. I had the blinds all drawn, and the room was a dark barely lit gray, the fishtank by the couch giving off a soft blue glow. “This is where I have been making my brain into mush for days,” I joked, gesturing at the couch. “Netflix is only good for so much entertainment before your brain cells start to atrophy.” He laughed.    
I led him into the small guest bathroom, and gave him a quick glance into my room. He whistled when he saw my view of the city. He walked to the bank of windows, and put his hands on his hips. “This view is amazing, how do you sleep with all this to look at?” he asked with a bit of wonder. I walked to stand next to him, remembering the man standing down on the corner the other night.    
“Well, I used to sleep like a baby. Now not so much,” I murmured, before flicking the switch that slid the blinds down. I turned and left the room, rubbing my palms over my thighs. I turned to ask him if he would like a glass of wine, and ran right into his chest with my nose. I immediately apologized and fumbled over my words. He just shook his head at me and checked my nose.    
This night was not going as I had planned.    
“Do you like wine? Would you like a glass?” I said, turning and trying not to die of embarrassment.    
“I would, thank you,” he said, following me back to the kitchen. I gestured at the chairs and he sat in the one.    
“Whatever you made smells delicious, by the way.”   
I grinned over the counter, and handed him his glass. He took a sip and looked pleasantly surprised. I poured myself some and tried not to gulp it down for courage. I served up the food, and we sat together and quietly conversed about what had happened in his classes since I had been gone, and what plans he had for the next few weeks, especially once his friend arrived. After we had finished off the bottle of the wine, and eaten our fill, I asked him to sit with me in the living room.    
I sat on the one end of the couch, facing him, my legs drawn up onto the couch in front of me.    
“Will you tell me what’s going on?” he asked me quietly. I sighed and took a breath.    
“There’s actually something I wanted to tell you,” I started to say, my mind starting to race. What if he would hate me? I got up and flicked the switch to open the blinds. The night sky was brilliant and it served as a good focal point. 

“Do you remember that first day, back when I showed up to apply for the job at the college?” I asked him quietly, wrapping my arms around myself. 

“Of course. What about it?” he asked from the couch. I took another breath.    
“Remember when you asked me if you had met me before?” I whispered.    
“Yes. If I recall correctly, you said no,” he said. I nodded.    
“What if you had met me before, but you didn’t know it was  _ me _ ?” I asked quietly. I heard him get up and walk towards me. 

“Are you finally going to tell me?” he asked, his voice rough. I spun around and almost ran into him again. His hands grabbed my shoulders. I stared up at him.

“Tell you what?” I asked, suddenly suspicious.    
“What your other job is,” he said quietly. I nodded, my heart hammering away in my chest.    
I started to hum the tune to Skydiving, and his eyes narrowed. “I knew it!” he hissed, shaking me slightly. I froze. His face moved close to mine. “Every time I touched you, I knew you weren’t some simple college girl trying to get by,” he whispered, sliding his hands down my arms. When his fingers reached mine, he lifted my hands between us. I couldn’t even struggle, because I didn’t see anger on his face. Relief, yes. Something a bit deeper.    
“I saw your back, on the pictures the police officers had on their wall,” he said, surprising me.    
The wings. I swallowed. “Wait.. why were you with the police?” I asked, confused.    
“That detective, Cullen was it? He asked me to come make an official statement about what happened with Rahleigh Samson. And there your pictures were, the bruises pale in comparison to those wings tattooed across your back.”   
He dropped my hands and ran a hand over his head, starting to pace. 

“You know, I should be angry,” he mused, flicking his eyes my way. I nodded. “But I’m not. Since then, I’ve waited and worried. And typed up about a hundred texts begging you to tell me why.” I felt a tear fall down my face.    
“Don’t speak yet,” he whispered, turning to face me again. Here.. here was the man I saw in the club. Confident and solemn. He took a breath, “I felt it when you entered my office. You were mine. I just didn’t know how. Because, you see, I also felt that at the club, watching  _ her _ dance.” I felt a blush creeping up my chest. He raised an eyebrow, his hand moving to loosen his tie. “You were a mystery. Both of you. I saw it, you know. The way you tried to not look at me.” He stepped towards me, and I didn’t move at all. His finger trailed over my cheek, down my jaw, “My biggest confusion was the lack of vallaslin. Your pretty unmarred skin,” he mused. I nodded. “Stay here,” I said, turning and rushing into my bedroom. In my bathroom I took a makeup removal cloth and removed the makeup that I used to cover my face. I stood there for a minute, staring into my own eyes. When he appeared in the door next to me, I looked at him in the mirror.    
Something crossed his face. It was fast and I almost didn’t catch it. But, it felt to me like it was.. A primal claim. I turned and walked over to him, looked up.    
“I am not a simple girl, trying to get by,” I said, my voice shaking. “I’m a mage who has had to hide her entire life, and you were the second person in the world that I have revealed so much to,” I said. He raised his hand, his palm cupping my face. I closed my eyes.    
“Can you forgive me?” I whispered.    
His lips spoke next to my ear, “There… there isn’t much to forgive. I suspected from the beginning, and I should have stopped you the second I knew. But, here I am.” I opened my eyes and before I could think, my hands were on his face, pulling his mouth to mine. It was like time stood still.    
No more secrets. No more hiding. His arms wrapped around me, drawing me up against his chest, his mouth ravaging mine. His lips hot and persistent, he kissed me until I was weak against him. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. “This is so odd,” he whispered. I nodded.    
“I’m sorry,” I said. He chuckled again, the sound warm and rich and striking me deep. “Don’t be, I mostly deserved it.” I laughed, “There is no one who deserved this,” I said. He bent and scooped me off of the floor, taking me back into my bedroom. He stood me on the floor at the foot of my bed, and kissed me quickly. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked. I shook my head. I reached up and unfastened his tie, dropping it to the floor. Then I unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time, before pulling his shirt from his pants. I pushed it off his shoulders and he let it fall. He lifted my black shirt over my head and dropped it, repeating the actions with my tank top. When I stood there in my black lace bra and yoga pants he took a breath. His hand tenderly touched my side, that was still a mottled green from the bruise.    
“I really wanted to kill that stupid boy,” he said, his voice low and rough. I shook my head, pressing my hand to his face.    
“He’s not worth it,” I said fiercely. He looked at me with surprise. “But..” he started to say but I hushed him with my thumb over his lips.    
“He, isn’t, worth, it,” I said, enunciating every word. He gave me a reluctant nod. I removed my hand and slid both of them down his chest, to the buckle of his belt. I made fast work of it, and soon his pants were loose about his waist. He stopped me from going further. He hooked his fingers into the waist of my pants and drew them down my legs. He saw the second skin bandage on my thigh as he helped me out of them. I just shook my head, “You’ll see when it’s time,” I said with a smile. He pressed a kiss to my bruised side and stood, staring down at me.    
“I want to see you. All of you, in the light, as Onyx,” he said. I nodded and crawled across the bed to the knob right above it, turning it to brighten the light hanging from my ceiling. I crawled back and when I stood in front of him, I flicked the hook on the front of my bra, letting it fall away. His breath hitched. I reached up and unfastened my hair, letting it free to curl around me. Then, before he could move, I slid my underwear down my legs and stepped out of them. His hands clenched into fises at his side, and his breath slithered out of him. I waited.    
When his eyes returned to mine, there was more than just desire I saw there. He stepped forward and ran his hands down my bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers linked with mine and he drew them to his lips. “Thank you,” he said quietly. I looked up at him, apparently the question clear on my face. “For trusting me, even if it took a while,” he teased.    
“Well if Leliana had her way, I would have kept quiet the entire term,” I muttered. He laughed, and there, I knew it was okay. Maybe not perfect yet, but better than it could have been. He picked me up again, depositing me in the middle of my huge bed. He bent and took off his shoes, socks and pants. Then his boxer briefs. And when he moved onto the bed, then onto me, I felt like this was.. Nothing short of perfection.    
He kissed me, softly at first, as his body pressed mine into the mattress. I gripped his face, kissing him back, slow languid movements. His hands started touching me, every which way, leaving trails of fire along my skin. I trembled beneath him, and his racing heart told me as much as his cock that was growing hotter by the second again,  driving us both ever closer. 

My heart sped faster, and when I opened my eyes, I gasped. There was a subtle glow to the room, a swirling glowing mist of magic flying around us. Solas pressed close, eyes lighting up at the sight of the magic. “Lock your ankles behind me,” he whispered hoarsely. I nodded and he scooped me up, his body still locked inside mine. He knelt on the bed, pulled me against his chest, waving his hand in the air, swirling the mist around us. I started to laugh, which turned into a moan when my body tightened around his cock. His eyes lost focus for a moment there, and when it returned, his smile almost feral when he started to move again. His hands gripped my hips, his body shifting, thrusting his cock ever deeper. My head fell back, my hands grasping at his shoulders, blood racing through me as he effortlessly took me.    
His lips grazed my neck, followed by teeth, tongue soothing the sting. His breath hot against my neck, hands holding me in place, his hips moving faster and faster. I had no more control over the cry that escaped me than I had over my body shattering to pieces in his arms. His own hoarse moan when he followed me into bliss sang through my blood, bodies throbbing and trembling together. Clenching and so wet, I twitched against him as he held me close. He slowly laid us back onto the bed, kissing me gently. I held his face, drowning myself in him. I rubbed my foot down the back of his calf, making his muscles twitch under it. He pulled away and looked down at me. “This has all turned out very odd, you know,” he said, smiling. I nodded.    
“I am sorry, too. I meant that. I was worried for your job, for mine, and because technically I’m not supposed to have relations with clients,” I said, trying not to blush. He chuckled. 

“Well, we can keep this quiet if you prefer. Although, I must insist on getting the only lapdances for the foreseeable future,” he teased. I smirked.    
“You were the only one willing to pay my exhorbitant prices,” I said, covering my face. He laughed then, rolling off of me. He laid there laughing, shaking the bed with his mirth. I scowled, mildly put out.    
“So how are we going to do this?” he asked me, surprising me. I rolled onto my side and propped my head on my hand.    
“I have no idea. But, I don’t want the school to know, because even though I’m not technically YOUR student, I don’t want there to be issues for you.”    
He thought on that and nodded. “We'll figure it out.” 

“So. I, well I didn't spend the last few nights work worth of money,” I mumbled into the bed. He threaded his fingers into my hair. “I wasn't paying for sex, Onyx,” he said quietly. He pulled me up to look at him. “You were doing your job. Everything else was just.. Cake. Spend what you earned. Don't feel like it bought me. You had me before I ever spent a cent.” I nodded. 

“That's good.. Because I need to pay enormous prices for the stupid security system,” I said with a wry smile. He frowned. “What is happening with all of that? He hasn't been to class since he attacked you,” he mused. I sighed. 

“They're still looking into it. There's not much physical evidence at the moment and his dad is an ex cop.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Really, Samson used to be a police officer?”

I nodded. “Apparently there's no love lost between him and the department, though he does have a few loyal supporters who are still employed.” 

He reached out a hand and ran a finger over my shoulder. “You live a strange life,” he murmured. I laughed.    
“You have no idea. Wait until I tell you all of it, you might run screaming out of the city and never return,” I teased.    
“That would never happen,” he said, a fierce glint in his blue eyes. I shrugged. He ran his hand down from my shoulder to under my breast, up my chest to my neck, fingers leaving goosebumps across my skin. Luna meowed at me from beside the bed, distracting me. I rolled onto my other side and reached down to pet her. Her purring was insanely loud, rumbling around the room. Solas curled up against my back, his hand on my stomach drawing me against his chest. His arm snaked under my head and I rested my forehead on his hot skin. Luna jumped up next to me, pressing her face to mine. She rubbed her face on his hand, purring even louder.    
“Well at least someone likes you,” I snarked.    
“Ah, are you saying you don’t like me?” he asked, his lips at my ear. I shivered. His hand slid up my chest, settling over my heart, arm between my breasts.    
“You know there is a lot more here than mere ‘like’, Solas,” I said, my voice suddenly rough.    
“Well, I would hope so. Your heart is just stuttering away, and your skin is flushing again.” His breath buzzed past my ear, making me shiver again. Luna started to lick Solas’ arm on my chest, and the moment dissolved when I started to giggle. He chuckled against my neck, and I hugged the cat. I turned my head and kissed his jaw, before climbing from the bed. He laid there and watched me slip into a robe. “Am I so boring you need to abandon me in your own bed?”   
I laughed. “No. I’m thirsty though. And need to check the blinds and everything. Are.. would you like to stay?” I asked from the door.    
“Do you want me to?” 

I nodded, suddenly very unsure of myself.    
“Then I want to stay.” He climbed from the bed and quickly put his pants back on, following me from the room. In the kitchen, I quickly put what few dishes were left from our dinner into the dishwasher and gave Luna a bit of tuna. Solas cocked his hip against the counter and watched me. I pulled down a glass and drank a bunch of water. Offered him some and checked the security system one last time. He set down the glass after finishing the water, and held out a hand. I took it, and he pulled me back into my bedroom.    
His hot hands untied the belt on my robe, and my hands pushed his pants down his hips. He lifted me onto the bed, and proceeded to make love to me again. Lips and fingers driving me to distraction, touching.. Kissing.. Nipping.. Licking. But this time was slow. This edgy burn he brought me to the brink of time and again, his magic feeding the fire, his control pulling me back. 

An eternity and at least 3 orgasms later, he tossed us headfirst into the void, magic exploding in the air around us, startling the cat. She ran from the room as we floated just above the bed, tangled in each other, bodies flushed and quaking. When he set us back onto the bed softly, he pressed his lips to mine, running his hand over my cheek. 

“You, Onyx, are mine,” he whispered fiercely. I nodded, unable to speak after what he had managed here. The magic in the room was quickly fading, taking the light with it. He pulled the blankets over us, pulled me against his side and we faded into sleep. I vaguely felt the cat rejoin us a little while later, laying on my side, stealing his hand for a kitty sized pillow. 

This.. This was everything. 

 

The next morning, I awoke to the smells of breakfast and my bed smelling like exotic man. I rolled onto my stomach and sniffed my other pillow, a goofy grin splitting my face. I climbed from the bed, putting my robe on as I walked from the bedroom, following the smells emanating from my kitchen. As I was tying it into place, I leaned my shoulder against the corner of the wall to the living room, watching him move about my kitchen. He had a full pot of coffee on the counter, Luna winding her way around his legs, meowing up at him. He kept shushing her as he looked for her food, and I could smell the eggs cooking on the stove. 

My stomach tensed. This.. This was what couples did. It felt odd. But so good. I covered my mouth, aware I was smiling like I was stupid again. I walked quietly into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around his stomach and pressing my face to his bare back. 

“Ah,” he said, putting a hand over mine, “good morning,” he said. I nodded against his back and took a breath. He scooped the eggs from the pan and slid them onto two waiting plates. He turned the stove off and turned in my arms. He looked down at me, “I hope you don't mind, I took a little liberty here in your kitchen,” he said, gesturing around him, a slight blush on his face. I grinned up at him.

“I didn't know you could cook,” I teased him. He kissed my nose and chuckled. I shrugged and let go of him, moving to the fridge to get the can of Luna’s feeding her quickly before sitting in the chair Solas held out for me.

We sat and ate in a comfortable quiet. I helped him clean up and went to shower. He joined me and an hour later we were finally getting dressed. I put on some jeans and a little black tank top, and a pair of black flat strappy sandals. He put his shirt and pants back on, forgoing the tie and jacket. I opened the blinds for Luna, and sat on the couch, debating what to do next. We hadn't talked much, been too occupied with physical things. He sat next to me and took my hand.

“So, what now?” he asked. 

“I have no idea. I haven't had..  Any sort of actual relationship before. And we are so complicated,” I said quietly. 

“Well, you aren't wrong. And taking it slow isn't going to happen,” he said with a wry chuckle. I turned on the couch, my leg on his thigh, hand still in his. 

“I don't have much of a life outside of my jobs and school. Mostly on purpose, because of circumstances out of my control.” I then explained about the boys who had killed my parents, and their fathers. Why I had been so insistent on hiding. Why I hid my vallaslin by day. It was so distinctive. 

He sighed. “Such a complicated life,” he said. I nodded. 

“I don't think it's going to be any easier. I seem to be a trouble magnet,” I joked. He gave me a look. “Well, who wants easy anyways? Nothing about this has even been close to easy,” he said. I nodded. He kissed my hand. 

“Abelas gets into town tonight. But tomorrow, after class, I'm free. I can come to the club if you'll be there. And meet you here when you're done.” 

“I like the sound of that. You sure you want all my trouble?” I asked one last time. 

“I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Now, I need to go to and run a few errands before Abelas gets here. Call me if you need anything,” he said, eyeing me. I nodded. He pulled me onto his lap, kissed me thoroughly. 

“Miss me a little?” he teased. I pursed my lips, like I was considering. 

“I always miss you,” I said after a minute or so. He laughed, gave me a last quick kiss before putting me back onto the couch. I let him out the door, and tried to ignore the pang in my stomach as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. He turned and looked back at me and I felt my heart flap about in my chest. 

I was in deep. And I didn't want out. 

I passed the rest of the day at home, painted my nails and napped. He texted me while he was waiting at the airport for Abelas.

**Professor** **: Everything alright over there?**

**Me** **: Yep. Painted my toenails. Napped with the cat. Ate some mildly unhealthy food. I'm bored. You?**

**Professor** **: You painted your toenails? I'm just sitting here, waiting. His plane was delayed a little bit. I forgot my book in my car. I was too busy thinking about last night. And this morning.**

I grinned at my phone. At least I wasn't the only one thinking on all of that. I frowned, and decided to change his name in my phone. 

**Mystery Mine** **: You there?**

**Me** **: Yep. Was changing your name in my phone. “Professor” seemed a little impersonal.**

**Mystery Mine** **: Dare I ask what you came up with?**

I laughed. Took a screenshot of the conversation and sent it. 

**Mystery Mine** **: Really?**

**Me** **: Yeess… is it a lie?**

**Mystery Mine** **: Not that I can see. Yours, hmm? I can't even argue with that.**

**Me** **: Good. I'm not changing it. Now, do you need entertainment?**

**Mystery Mine** **: I'm almost afraid to ask what you had in mind.**

**Me** **: Nothing bad, since you are in public. I can save the “bad” for not so public if you prefer?**

**Mystery Mine** **: You know, it just got very hot in here and I can’t even see you. Thank you for that.**

I laughed again. This was more fun than I had thought it could be. 

**Me** **: I could send you a picture of my cat. Or the spectacular sunset outside my living room. I could tell you the things I used to dream about when I didn’t know who you were….**

**Mystery Mine** **: Oh is this the game you want to play?**

I paused and thought about it.    
**Me** **: Yes. You come to me in my dreams as a man, but your shadow is that of a wolf.**

**Mystery Mine** **: What did you say?** **  
** I frowned at my phone. Why would it matter? He was surely too far away when I dreamed for it to mean anything other than literal Fade crap.    
**Me** **: You saw what I said. Why? Is your dream self not supposed to have a wolf shadow? Is there something I should know about this wolf?**

**Mystery Mine** **: This is a discussion I would rather have in person. It means.. A lot to me. Please?**

**Me** **: Alright.. If you insist. Can I ask one thing?**

**Mystery Mine** **: Alright.. If you insist.**

I smiled. 

**Me** **: Will you call me before you go to sleep tonight so I can hear your voice again?**

**Mystery Mine** **: Ah. You slay me, do you know that? Of course I can call before I go to sleep, though it may be a little late. Is that alright still?**

**Me** **: Of course, doesn’t matter how late. I just want to hear you. Have I mentioned what your voice does to me?**

**Mystery Mine** **: Are you trying to kill me??**

I sighed. Yes. Yes I was because even just thinking of my name on his lips made me shiver.    
**Me** **: Yes. Yes I am. When you spoke to me that first day in your office, I literally wanted to rub myself on you like Luna does. Purring and sexy, your voice drives me crazy in the best way possible.**   
I set the phone down next to me, feeling a small bit of satisfaction for making him as nutty as me. When it rang a few seconds later, requesting a video chat, I was surprised. I answered it and the grin on my face was rather surprising.    
“You are trying to hurt me, aren’t you?” he asked me, giving me a long suffering look. I shrugged, feigning innocence.    
“I have no idea what you are on about,” I said, blowing on my nails. He chuckled.   
“I’m sitting over in a corner of this silly little wing of the airport, completely alone. It’s quiet and boring. And you’re over there saying things meant to drive me crazy,” he said, the look on his face anything but.    
“Would you like me to go away?” I asked, pouting. He shook his head. 

“Oh no you don’t. You started this.”   
I nodded.    
“So, what now?” I asked, trying not to laugh at how perturbed he looked.    
“I have no idea. I’ve never been in this position before,” he said shaking his head again. I laughed.    
“I really can’t apologize,” I said, scratching my stomach while I thought of what to say next, “and I don’t think I would want to. Your voice does some interesting things inside me.” My voice was rough by the time I stopped talking. His face, ah the look he gave me could have melted me if I wasn’t already smitten.    
“You are killing me here,” he whispered. I tried to laugh but it came out mildly pathetic.    
“I could make it worse. I’m not wearing any pants. I didn’t want to get nail polish on them.”    
He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face and head. What I wouldn’t give to have that hand on me right then. Then he looked at me, and the glint in his eye was back.    
“What if you’re just saying that to throw me off?” he challenged. I laughed.    
“Do you want to see? I have zero shame, you know this already,” I threw back. He thought about it. I could see the calculation all over his face.    
“Yes. I do. For reasons. Or something,” he muttered. I lifted the phone above my head, and showed him my entire body, bare legs and all.    
“I almost took off my shirt too, just to give you something to think about, but you see? I was kind this time,” I teased, as I pulled the phone back in front of me. His eyes were wide.    
“Who would have thought that would turn me on as much as watching you dance,” he mumbled. I laughed again.    
“Would you like me to dance, Solas?” I asked softly. He shook his head.    
“You would do me in right here, please, don’t,” he said, just as softly. I relented.    
“Oh, the counter attendant is back. The plane must be close. I’m,” he sighed, “I’m going to let you go, and try not to think about you pantless when he gets here.”   
“You should think about me shirtless then, might be easier on the mind,” I said with a giggle. He laughed.    
“Incorrigible. Spectacularly incorrigible. I’ll call you later, alright?” he asked. I nodded.

“I will wait with baited breath. Because.. Yeah because.” I could feel myself blushing again.    
“Ah, you’re beautiful,” he said softly. I laughed again.    
“You just like my glitter,” I teased, trying to cover what his words meant to me.    
“No. You are. Be safe, I will call in a bit.” 

I nodded. “You too, you matter to me. I want you whole and hale for a long time yet,” I answered. His turn to nod.    
“Goodbye, Angel,” he said with a smile. I grinned back, “You too, Mystery Man,” I answered. He hung up laughing. I dropped my phone on my stomach and heaved a sigh.    
He was going to be the death of me.    
Oh, but what a glorious way to go…

 

A few hours later, I was curled up in bed, dozing with the cat when my phone rang. I fumbled with the screen, laying it on my head.    
“Hullo?” I muttered, trying to wake up.    
Dead silence. I frowned and looked at my screen, Unknown Caller. I felt a shiver of unease.    
“Hello? Who is this?” I said, sitting up, far more alert than I had been a few seconds before.    
A breath, then a bit of deep disturbing laughter. I took a breath.    
“Fuck off,” I said, before hanging up. I checked the nightstand, pulling the knife out of the drawer and putting it into my lap. I scooted back against the headboard and tried not to panic. That was what HE.. or they(?) wanted. I climbed out of my bed and walked through my apartment in the dark, naked, to the security panel by the door. Still armed. My blinds were still all closed. I felt my heart calm a little, but the general sense of unease wouldn’t go away. 

I went back to my bed and pulled the blankets over me. I laid on the pillow Solas had slept on the night before, and breathed in his scent again. The knife was still gripped in my fist and I knew I wouldn’t be sleeping much.    
A little while later my phone rang again. This time I was smarter and looked to see who it was, and the breath of relief I let loose was ridiculous.    
“Hi,” I answered, nearly out of breath.    
“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice on edge.    
“I am now, but a few minutes ago, not so much,” I answered honestly.    
“What happened?” he asked.    
I told him, explaining what I had done and checking the security system.   
“Do you want me to come over?”   
“No. You can’t come running to my rescue every time this asshat tries to flaunt his stuff. I can’t put that on you,” I said. I almost instantly regretted it, because even just to fall asleep next to him would make me feel a million times better.    
“You aren’t putting anything on me. He started this in my classroom, remember?” 

I laughed bitterly. “Ah yes, one of my greatest and most stupid public moments. Yes I remember, I was there. I said the stupid things that pissed the bonehead off.”    
“Ah. Don’t blame yourself. He made choices after that. Not you. I can still come over..” he started to say. I sighed.

“I’m fine. Just hearing you has made things infinitely better.”   
“You’re lying, but I can forgive you. If you are sure, then I will see you in the morning for class.”   
“Yep. Bright and early. Thank you for humoring me and calling.”   
“Don’t thank me for doing something I wanted to do anyways. I might enjoy hearing your voice as much as you seem to enjoy mine,” he said with a chuckle. I smiled into the darkness.    
“I really do,” I agreed, then yawned.    
“Ah. And there you are. Go to sleep, and I will see you in a few hours,” he said. I nodded, then realized he couldn’t see me.    
“Sleep sweet, Solas,” I said quietly.    
“You as well, goodnight, Onyx,” he said gently before hanging up the phone. I sighed and turned my screen off.    
When I finally slept, I dreamt about creepy phone calls and dancing knives.    
  
The next morning, I had to resist the urge to wear the only shapeless dress I owned. I admonished myself, telling my reflection several times I was not going to let that coward make me afraid to be me. Well mostly me, as I applied my usual makeup. I wore a long green skirt, strappy sandals, a fitted, dark brown cowl neck sleeveless shirt over a white tank top, and a light white sweater. My hair was in a simple braid down my back and my vallaslin hidden. I took a breath and left my apartment, setting the alarm as I exited. 

When I arrived at the school, I looked about before leaving my car, and went inside quickly. When I went to grab the knob to enter Solas’ office, the door swung open and he nearly ran me over. I laughed when he caught my shoulders, his quiet apology worth the momentary scare. He pulled me into the office, and after locking the door, he pulled me into his arms. I took the hug, needing it more than the coffee I was desperately craving.    
“I worried for you last night,” he said into my hair. I nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I regretted saying no to letting you come over,” I said against his chest, his heartbeat reassuring.    
“Well, there is always tonight,” he said. I looked up at him, studying his face. He kissed me, gently at first, his hands holding my face to his. He deepened the kiss, and my stomach started to burn, just for him. He finally pulled his lips from mine, pressed his forehead against me. “I’m sorry, it’s wholly unprofessional of me, but.. You are beyond alluring sometimes,” he said quietly. I just smiled at him.    
“Never apologize for that,” I replied, and he gave me a small nod. I pulled out of his arms and went to his desk to store my purse, pulling out a bit of cash.    
“I’m getting the biggest coffee I can get, do you want anything?” I asked him, taking off my sweater. 

“Ah, yes please, actually. I don’t think I slept much better than you,” he said with a dry chuckle. I gave him a sunny grin and went to the door. I unlocked it and swung it open, only to nearly run over another elf. Tall, gangly man, white hair, golden green Mythal vallaslin on his handsome face.    
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I said, stepping back into the office to let him enter. He gave me an odd look, and Solas came over to introduce us.   
“Onyx Lavellan, this is Abelas,” he said, gesturing from me to him, “And Abelas, this is Onyx Lavellan, my student teacher,” Solas said. I held out my hand, “It’s an honor to meet you,” I said with another bright smile. The man laughed, “You are Onyx? I am surprised, I expected.. More. Or less. I can’t quite tell,” he mused, shaking my hand. I arched an eyebrow. “I am going to take that as a compliment, and leave you two while I go fetch coffee. Would you like something from the cafe?” I asked the new comer. He shook his head, “The hotel had terrible tea, I think I’m alright for the time being. Thank you,” he said, before dismissing me. I just shook my head and walked out the door. I went and stood in the short line at the cafe.    
My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and saw I had a text from an unknown number. I felt my blood run cold. I flicked my screen and a picture of myself, standing in line at the cafe, appeared on my screen. Then a text.    
**Unknown Sender** **: You look awful pretty today, Miss Lavellan.**

I looked around, trying to see if I could spot him. My phone buzzed again.    
**Unknown Sender** **: Don’t bother looking, you can’t find me. But I can always find you, which is rather convenient. You will regret attacking me, you stupid little elf whore!**

I gritted my teeth. Elf whore? That was the best the freak could come up with. The barista at the cafe called me forward, and I placed my order for coffee’s and a few pastries. While I waited at the end of the counter for the items, I thumbed in a quick reply.    
**Me** **: Really? That’s the best you can come up with? Elf whore? I admit to the little part, tall was never my strong suit. But seriously. Even you seem smart enough to come up with a better insult than that. Unless your daddy is feeding you stupid things to say, then I could believe it a little more.**   
I nearly regretted sending it, but this was getting tiresome. I thanked the barista and took my things back to the office. I knocked before entering, more to announce my presence than anything. I opened the door and smiled at the men who were deep in some discussion about magic somethings. I quietly handed Solas his coffee and grabbed the papers he had sitting on the desk. I left them to it and went into the lecture hall to prepare. I knew enough about his preferences now to do it alone.    
When I finished with the papers and went to go back to the office, the lights in the hall blinked out. I felt a moment of panic. “This isn’t funny anymore,” I said loudly into the darkness. All I heard was mocking laughter from the back of the auditorium. Then the lights flickered back on and there was no one there. I left through the side door and booked it back to the office. I rushed through the door and tried not to show how agitated I was when I closed it behind me.    
“Onyx?” I heard Solas say. I looked at him, “I’m fine. It’s all good. Just.. just go back to whatever you were doing. Thing’s are set up and everything is fine,” I babbled, rubbing my palm on my skirt. I tried to reign it in, but at this point, I think it was just one shock too many. I could feel the swirl of power just beneath the surface of my skin and I wondered how I wasn’t freezing on the spot right now.   
He got up and ignored the startled look on Abelas’ face.    
“What happened?” he asked me as he walked towards me. I just shook my head and backed up against the door. “Onyx,” he said, but I shook my head again, opened the door and left the office. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, sticking both my wrists under it, hissing at the pain, but relishing it as it drew the cold out of me. I stared at my face, my eyes wild and my lips almost white.    
Why was I letting him do this to me? I really had no answer for myself, and as I turned the water off, I sighed. I dried my hands and wrists off, and tried to make myself look a little less than half dead before leaving the bathroom. I opened the door and was surprised to find Solas standing right outside.    
“What happened?” he asked me quietly.

“He’s here. Somewhere,” I muttered. The flash of anger in his eyes was fairly satisfying.    
“This is getting ridiculous. Do you want to leave?” 

I shook my head. “He has my phone number, which I plan to change later. And he knows enough about my schedule to apparently follow me. I’m taking my phone to the police station after class, and getting a new unlisted number right after that. I am so done with this shit,” I whispered. He sighed.    
“I have plans with Abelas, do you want me..” he started to offer. I shook my head.    
“You have a life to live too, Solas, don’t put it on hold for this. They win if we do that. I had no plans otherwise, and I should be back before the afternoon class. I’ll be fine,” I tried to reassure him. But even I wasn’t buying it.    
“I’d kill to hold you right now,” he muttered, rubbing a hand over his head. I smiled at him. “It means the world that you want to.” My words were soft but they held a wealth of meaning. He nodded and we went back to his office.

Abelas stood when I walked through the door. “Is everything alright?” he asked, looking between Solas and I. “Yes, it is. Sorry about that, it's.. Well it's been an odd one. I'll explain if you would really like, but it's probably boring compared to your life,” I answered him with a grin. 

“Can I insist you both join me for dinner to discuss it?” He answered with a wry smile. I looked at Solas who just shrugged at me. “I guess we can do that. I have an errand to run after the first class but the second ends around 5 so we should be able to get a decent meal before..” I coughed, “before my other shift starts.” I could feel my back heating up. Solas was chuckling and I wished I could sink into the ground. Thankfully, it was time to head to the lecture hall. Solas had asked Abelas to be his guest speaker and I really had nothing much to do except sit and wait. Though, I did sit and wait in the lecture hall.. Because no thank you, I was not sitting in his office alone. After class ended, I went to see the detectives about my phone. 

Cullen was there with a pretty blonde tiny human woman, eating lunch. I apologized for interrupting, and offered to come back. The woman jumped to her feet, “Are you the young woman from the case Cullen is working on?” she asked me, her hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. Cullen looked at me and shrugged, trying to finish the mouthful of food he was chewing. 

“I am… and you are?” I asked politely. 

“Oh! Maker! I’m sorry! I am Cullen’s wife. Newly. Well, 4 months ago still feels new to me. I’m babbling again aren’t I?” she mumbled, looking at him with a clear apology on her pretty flushed face.    
“I’m Onyx, and I apologize for interrupting your lunch. Like I said, I can really come back..” I offered again.    
“Ah! No, technically his lunchtime was over an hour ago, but I got out of the school late and the diner was busy and I am so rambling again. I do actually have a name, I’m Rheese. Pleasure to meet you,” she finished with a grin, holding out her hand. I just laughed and shook it. No wonder the man looked constantly tired, she was a frigging hurricane.    
“Was there something wrong, Miss Lavellan?” he asked me, wiping his mouth with a napkin. I sighed.    
“Well… Last night at about 3am someone called me. No idea ‘who’ because the number was blocked. But I told them to,” I coughed, “well to fuck off. So to speak. Exactly.”   
He frowned at me. I hurriedly spoke again, “Then this morning, at the college, I was at the cafe getting coffee and he texted me. I’m guessing it was him. He called me a ‘little elf whore’ which was a really nice thing to say. I may have sassed back. Then when I was alone ten minutes later in the lecture hall he turned out the lights and made a nuisance of himself. Maybe scared me a little because I’m always on edge now,” I muttered the last, embarrassed at this point. Cullen held out his hand for my phone and when I handed it to him he asked me to hold on a minute then left the room.    
“So, you have an interesting life,” Rheese said, trying to be polite. I just laughed. “You don’t know the half of it. I seem to be a trouble magnet, and this isn’t the first time it caught me,” I said wryly. She laughed. “Cullen is a master at complicated. I started it for him, you are just giving him more adventure. Besides, he’s really good at what he does, he’ll catch the little jerk and all will be right again. Eventually. Or something.”    
I walked over to the board with my pictures on it. I traced my fingers over the picture of my back, sighing.    
“Those are beautiful tattoos,” Rheese said from beside me. I looked over at her. “They really are, the artist who designed them for me is spectacular. I have a new piece healing on my leg right now. A wolf.”   
“Oh! I want to see! Not now, I mean, because how weird would that be? But when it’s healed! I’m an artist, I’m so not normally like this. But you are gorgeous and I am totally nervous around you,” she said with a weird little horrified whisper. Her green eyes were big and bright, and I just couldn’t imagine her going through life never being told she was this mix of ethereal exoticness.    
“You have seen yourself, right?” I asked, grinning. She just waved me off. “Don’t mind me. I spend all day teaching kids how to art, I get to be a little dramatic at times. Thank you though!”

We talked for the ten minutes or so it took Cullen to bring my phone back. “Look, I bet you want to change your number, but could you wait a few days? I had one of the tech guys dupe your phone.. So we can try and trace their phone? You can get a replacement and the department will help you. Let’s just try and not antagonize him any more please. Cassandra would be having a fit if she were here,” he muttered. I sighed.    
“Alright. No more poking the bear, yes sir. I’m definitely getting a new phone. That one feels contaminated and he never even actually touched it.” I suppressed a shudder.    
“Thank you, I know this is all difficult. Let us know if anything else happens outside the phone. Immediately this time, even if it’s 3 am. My phone is always on, as is Cassandra’s. I have a feeling this is going to get stupid before we can catch the bastard.”   
Rheese frowned from over by the board with my pictures. “I promise I won’t hate you if you are in trouble and call, Onyx. Like I said, Cullen is one of the best.” She turned to look at me. “When this is done, we can celebrate at my brothers restaurant and hopefully it’s soon because I have a feeling we could be great friends,” she said with a grin. I just laughed. She was instantly likeable, which helped her immensely. I nodded, “Thank you. I hope they drop the ball soon, so I can just get on with my life. This is stupid, it’s like walking on cracked glass.. Every step could be the one where everything falls out beneath you.” 

Cullen nodded and Rheese gave me a look of intense sympathy. “If you ever want to talk, I really have no life outside of school and Cullen so, please call or text me. Cullen can give you my number.”    
I just nodded, and watched as Cullen put his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her head. That was a man who loved his woman. Someday maybe that could be Solas and I. I felt my stomach tense a little at the thought.    
Normalcy, who would have thought that would be the one thing I would crave?   
I left the station and went to my phone carrier’s store, which was super conveniently a few blocks away. I walked over there and after explaining the situation, and having the manager of the store call Cullen to verify, I was squared away with a new gorgeous bright red phone that had an unlisted number. I told them after things were said and done, I wanted to deactivate the other phone, and they agreed not to charge me for the remainder of the month for it since I had always been a loyal customer. They transferred my contacts and such to the new phone, showed me how to activate the security features, and how to speed dial when the phone was locked.    
Little did I know how handy that little feature would be.    
After I left the store, having spent far too much money on a phone case and other such things, I sent Solas a text and let him know what was up. Then I texted Leliana and explained to her as well. Not 2 minutes later, she was calling me.    
“You sure you don’t want to move in with me and just avoid reality for a while?” she asked me when I answered. I laughed.    
“Nope. I have better things to do. Besides, I won’t be alone.”   
“Oh ho! What’s going on?!” she squealed. I sighed, and explained about Solas.    
“You’ve been at this for DAYS and didn’t tell ME?!” she yelled into the phone.

“It’s been a really weird few days Leli. I’m coming to work tonight, and we can talk more then. I have to get back to the school.”    
“Oh you and your responsibilities. Fine! I’m totally grilling you tonight,” she said with an obvious pout. I laughed again.    
“Leliana?” I said.    
“Yes?” Oh yeah she was miffed.    
“I love you,” I told her.    
“Ah, Maker woman. Why do you have to get mushy? You… geez. I love you too. Go away,” she muttered before hanging up on me. Ah, I loved flustering her. When I got back to the school, everything went rather smoothly for the second class and when we finished, I prepared myself mentally for explaining all the insanely stupid things that were happening to me. But I figured if anyone could handle it, it was Abelas. The man had an amazing reputation, and was a total hard-ass at his job, but very respected in the industry. I offered to meet them at the restaurant Abelas had chosen, but he insisted I ride with them. He even climbed into the back seat of Solas’ little car and made small talk on the way there. 

I sat there trying really hard not to be nervous, and Solas made it that much harder by trying to be all stoic and his grip on the steering wheel belied that a bit. I just went along with it. At this point, it was too late anyhow. We pulled up to the hotel Abelas was staying at, “Ah yes, we’re going to eat at the roof restaurant. They have a room reserved for us so we can talk without nosy ears about,” he said with his usual bluntness. I just shrugged.    
We handed Solas’ car over to the valet, and made our way inside and rode the elevator to the top floor. Abelas was right, I was nearly struck dumb by the view. Every wall was glass and the city 10 stories below us all lit up as the sun set was beyond words. The hostess of the restaurant hurried over and escorted us to a corner where there was a curtained off glass room, set with a small table for the 3 of us. She brought in a few bottles of wine and left us to talk. Before we could, however, Abelas’ cell rang, and he excused himself to “Talk shop with the boss”, leaving Solas and I alone behind the curtains. When we heard the door close, I let out a laugh. Solas just gave me a tired smile.    
“He is far too energetic for me,” he said with what sounded like long suffering patience. I took his hand. “It’s alright. How much does he know already?” I asked him. He shrugged. “I told him the bare bones, and nothing about you and I but he isn’t the CEO of MCI for nothing, Onyx,” he answered. I nodded.    
“If you want, you can tell him about us.” I said it quietly but the effect it had on him was nearly immediate.    
“Are you sure? He won’t tell anyone, because the man is a literal vault. But, I didn’t want to say anything about it unless you thought it alright.”    
I nodded. “Leliana knows, but she would never tell, mostly because she knows about everything that happened with my parents, where I keep my file of ‘things to explain why Onyx is weird’ and all of it.”    
He lifted my hand and kissed it. I gave him a sunny smile and he leaned forward, kissing me gently. I sighed against his lips, and when his arms wrapped around me, crushing me against his chest I felt nearly whole again. He pulled away a moment later, “We’ll finish that later,” he promised. I nodded and we sat back down. Not a minute later, Abelas came back in uttering apologies and telling us the boss was changing his plans a little and that he would be here longer than they first intended.    
He sat down and heaved a sigh, loosening his tie and taking a sip of his wine. “So, what did I miss?” he asked. I looked at Solas. Solas looked at me. He shrugged. 

“Not a lot, we talked and apparently we’re going to tell you everything,” I said with a sunny smile.

The man just arched an eyebrow at me. “I trust you,” Solas told him. As simple as that. And so I did, recalled the whole stupid story, from my “other job” to the stuff at school, the attack and everything since. I omitted the sexy parts, those were ours. We managed to eat a grand meal while I talked. He asked seemingly incessant questions, congratulated us on our ridiculously complicated relationship and asked if he could help in any way. 

“I don't think there's much to do except let the police handle it for now, and I've done about all I can do. I,” I looked at Solas, “I was given ‘permission’ to use any means necessary to protect myself. Including magic. Since I'm unregistered, and it would be self defense.”

“What kind of magic?” Abelas asked quietly. 

“Uhm, a lot of kinds, though it's very dependent on what I'm feeling. Earlier today? Mind numbing fear brought on ice. When,” and I coughed, “I met Solas as the professor, I was near on fire.” And I started to blush. If I'm fairly grounded, I tend towards storm magic with a good not of force.. That would have been my father's influence there.” 

“Your father was a mage? How about your mother?” he asked. 

“Yep. She was more elemental and nature based though. She could make literally anything grow. Even dead wood. It was amazing.” 

He nodded and looked like he understood something far before I could.    
“That explains your magic. You shouldn’t have such a wide array of natural skills. Not learned, like actually spells. But the ones that you didn’t need to learn to use, just to control.”    
“How so?” I asked, actually curious. He explained that some magics are far more hereditary than others, but that the mix of elemental magics like my mother’s, and the force mixed with the storm from my father is what gave me my stronger connection to the elements and my ability to channel things more readily. I had always wondered but since I avoided the magic universities like the plague, I had never really put much effort into learning about it. We sat and talked for a bit longer until we had to leave to get me to my car so I could get ready for work. They took me to my car, and Solas left to take Abelas back to his hotel. 

I went home and changed, fed the cat and rushed out the door to get to the club on time. When I dashed into the club I ran into Leliana in the changing room. “YOU LIVE!” she cried out, rushing at me to give me a bone crushing hug. I laughed and hugged her back. I filled her in, and she regaled me with her adventures of the past week or so. She helped me remove the second skin bandage on my thigh, and after washing it, applying a little more of the tattoo ointment. But.. oh it looked glorious and sexy. The ink was smoky and black, fading into my skin rather than the harsh edges of my wings. The 6 eyes and the ‘furrows’ from the claws dragging down my thigh looked real.

“Well, this is surprising,” Leliana breathed, her hands turning my leg this way and that to get a better look.

“May the dread wolf take me?” she asked, arching a pretty red eyebrow. I nodded. “I hadn’t even thought of that before I got started. But while he was doing the last of the tail, it came to me and I had to do it.”   
She nodded. “You get ‘feelings’ and they are usually spot on. You okay otherwise?” she asked. I lifted my shirt and showed her the smudges of green and yellow on my side. She squinted at me. I shrugged.    
“It’s sore but I’m fine, I promise. Now, I have 10 minutes to get ready.” I leaned down and kissed her head. “I love you too, Le-Le,” I told her. She nodded and hugged my legs. Then she was over her emotional spillage, getting up to help me change and such. I chose an all black outfit, with an underbust corset I wouldn’t need to remove to hide the bruise. Once I had my garter in place, black webbed thigh high tights, knee high black leather boots, a black lace bra under a pleather bolero. My hair down and curly around me, my face clear of anything by inky black eyeshadow and lipstick. I pulled on my long pleather gloves and Leliana helped me rub on some of my orchid lotion, carefully avoiding my thigh.    
She slapped my butt as I left the room, and after giving the DJ my thumb drive, I made my way past Solas who was already sitting in his customary spot at the end of the main stage. As the first guitar strums from “Dance With The Devil” by Breaking Benjamin began to pour out of the speakers, I walked up the steps. Locking eyes with him as the first words melted into the air..

_ Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.. _

And so it went, the guitar leading my heart onto the stage, heavy and greedy in my chest. When I slid to the floor in front of Solas and he saw the wolf on my thigh, his nostrils flared and his eyes shot to my face. Recognition and something a little deeper shone out of the piercing blue. I felt the air charge around me, and the heat on his face told me much more than he had last night. The longer I danced.. The more heated the air became. The more heated the air became, the harder it was to concentrate on NOT jumping off the stage onto his lap. It was like.. I created this magnet pull that was pulling me in inch by excruciating inch. And it was a glorious way to go.    
When the song ended, and I laid on the floor panting, I felt like I was going to go up in flames right there. He had tucked bills into my garter earlier, and nearly seared me with his fingers on my stomach. I got to my feet, gathered my clothes and somehow made it off the stage without going up in smoke. I went back to my dressing room and gulped down a bottle of water.    
The intercom squawked at me, “Darling, the mystery man wants a lapdance! Or 2. I dunno, he’s all sexy and intense so I didn’t ask,” Gigi giggled at me through the speaker. I sighed.    
“Be right there,” I called out. Straightening out my clothes, I made my way to her booth. She just waved me onto the room and with every step closer I felt my heart begin to stutter a little harder. When I opened the door, he was standing in the center of the room, his arms folded across his chest. I closed the door behind me and walked to the console hidden in the wall. 15 minutes. I set a few songs up to play and turned to face him. His eyes were dark and dangerous looking.    
“When did you get the wolf?” he asked me quietly, the calm of his voice an odd contrast to the danger floating about the room.    
“The second week I worked with you,” I answered just as quietly, walking towards him. When I got close enough to touch him, I ran my finger up his arm and around his shoulder as I walked around him.    
“Why?” Terse. Strong.    
“Because I dreamed about it. For months. Started the 3rd night I saw you,” I explained, starting to move to the music around him. I slipped my hand in his, pulling his fingers to my mouth. His breath hitched.    
“Tell me about the dreams,” he said, less a request than it should have been. But this whole dark sexy thing was doing all sorts of interesting things to my insides. I explained, in varying detail, about the wolf that would run with me in my dreams, protecting me and how.. Somehow that wolf felt like it was mine.    
He pulled me against his chest, my arm trapped between us. “May the dread wolf take me?” he whispered, his eyes searching mine.    
I nodded. “What is the wolf to you?” I whispered to him, my face close to his.    
“You.. you are far too astute. This is better for a discussion at your apartment. Where we’re alone. And you’re safe. Stop that,” he said, grabbing my hand as it crept up his chest. I stood on my toes, bringing my mouth to his jaw, “Dance with me,” I said, my voice low and pleading. No hesitation, his arm wrapped around me, his palm hot on my back. His other hand kept mine, and he started to sway, turning us on the floor as the music streamed around us, Ciara singing “Paint It Black”. His leg crept between mine, bodies pressed closer, the rhythm taking us away. The side of his face pressed to mine, his breath at my ear, fingers entwined, Ciara’s voice crooning about red doors and summer clothes. All I could think about was that every inch of me wanted him. Right now. 

And there we stayed. No actual lapdance, just two lovers, hand in hand, bodies pressed close, swaying and twirling to the music. The longer we danced, the hotter it got in the room. One song bled into the next, and he showed no signs of stopping. My entire body was thrumming with need, and he kept pumping little bits of magic into the air around us, sharpening the already keen edge of need. When he finally kissed me, my entire body responded. I arched onto my toes, hands on his face, chest against his, stomach flooded with fire. 

My heart slowed, I barely breathed as his mouth slowly and thoroughly ravaged mine. When the console on the wall squealed at us, I jumped in his arms, completely startled. He leaned his forehead on mine, laughing at what I'm sure was a fairly ridiculous look on my face. “Only you could make me forget the time,” he teased me. I nodded, and on an impulse, hugged him. Tight. He held me for a minute, before ushering me from the room. 

He told me he’d wait out front and follow me home, both of us knowing he’d be spending the night. I went back to the changing room to shower, and when I was dressed again, I went to see Gigi, who wiggled her eyebrows a lot and took her cut for the night. I left the building, giving Rylen a wave at the door. As I traversed the employee parking lot for my car, I noticed it had gotten eerily quiet. I stopped walking, tried to use my magic to check the area, but.. Nothing. I tried again, getting a little panicky. Still nothing. Then this wave of energy hit me from behind, throwing me to the ground. I was instantly nauseous, my ears screaming and my entire body felt so heavy. I tried to get up, tried to summon my magic but …

Nothing. 

\---

  
I rolled onto my back, trying to look around in the dark. I vaguely heard footsteps approaching me, and then a hand in my hair dragging me backwards. I couldn’t even cry out, the pain from whatever that energy wave was still crippling me. He dropped me a minute or so later, between two cars at the back of the lot. He sat on my stomach, straddling me. “Well hello there,  _ Miss Lavellan _ ,” Drake said, leering down at me. I said nothing. He grabbed my tee shirt and plucked at the collar. “So many clothes for such a little whore,” he mused, his voice cruel. There was an odd light to his eyes, they were red and almost glowing. 

“Damn,” he muttered, “this stuff is amazing!” I tried to summon my magic again and all I got was .. A big fat nothing. He pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. “I'm going to move - you try anything and I'm going to cut that pretty face of yours,” he hissed. I have a short nod, frantically wondering if Solas even had a small clue what was happening. I could feel my phone in my back pocket. 

Drake slid down my body, sitting on my hips, dragging my shirt up when he stilled. He sliced at it with his knife, making ragged years in the flimsy fabric. He watched my face as he slowly just shredded it, before tearing it completely open. “Oh look, such pretty white elf skin,” he sneered, before drawing the point of the blade down my stomach. My stomach twitched, and I shook at the burn the blade produced in my skin. 

Ok then I felt it. A tingle under my skull. 

Power.

I waited. For more. Anger bubbling deep inside me, I waited, and he had no idea. His finger dug into my breast above my bra, and I fought the urge to vomit on him. “Why Drake?” I asked, my voice hoarse. 

“Because. You embarrassed me. You embarrassed my father. And because of all things, you're a fucking mage. And an elf to make it worse.” He looked into my eyes, before reaching for the buckle on his pants. My panic was instant and I started hitting him, anywhere I could reach. He started cursing at me, trying to grab my hands. 

Then it was there. 

\---

I screamed, pushed my hands towards him and I managed a good deal of force behind them.. he flew backwards off of me, landing on top of my car, shattering the windshield. He laid there, stunned, before rolling off the car and stumbling to his feet. I reached under me and gripped my phone, swiping at the screen. I managed to get to my emergency contacts screen and tapped Detective Cullen’s number. I dropped the phone next to me and got to my knees, still queasy from whatever he had managed to do to me. He started to walk towards me, rage etched into his ugly face. Red veins started to glow under his skin, his eyes growing brighter each step he took. A red mist appeared around him and I scrambled backwards. 

“Drake stop!” I pleaded, not wanting to kill him. He laughed at me, mocking and cruel. I shielded myself, leaning against the nearest car. He kept walking, and once he got to the shield, he rubbed his knife on it, shattering it with whatever the blade had been coated with. Watching the shield disintegrate around me, I summoned the last bit of magic I could. I fell to the concrete, and  _ pulled _ . Pulled energy from the air, the surrounding electric lines, anything I could. “Drake! No!” I yelled before he swung his blade at me. I shrunk away from him and released the energy. A huge bolt of lightning appeared in the night, blinding me, the crack of the bolt as it hit him deafening. His muffled scream startled me when it hit him, the smell of his flesh burning even worse than I could have imagined. I heard him thump to the ground next to me, moaning and writhing. I fell to the ground, my head pounding from the release of the magic. I could hear someone yelling. I tried to crawl but I just.. Had no strength left. 

Hands lifted me from the ground and I could smell Solas, and I could hear the sirens. I didn’t even have enough in me to cry, and I finally let the darkness take me, safe in his arms.    
  



	4. The Way She Howls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack the investigation slows to a crawl. A party happens and a surprise guest shakes things up again.

**Onyx -**

 

I woke up with a start, still in Solas’ arms. My heart felt sluggish in my chest and that moment of terror before I realized I was safe nearly did me in. Solas spoke softly, “I'm so sorry I wasn't here,” he said, pain evident in his tone. I shook my head. 

It wasn't his fault. 

It was mine for being complacent. I knew he was out there. I jumped when Cullen materialized next to me, handing Solas a blanket. “Onyx? You awake enough to talk for a minute?” Cullen asked. I nodded and let Solas wrap the blanket around me. 

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked. I nodded.

“He got me at the back of the parking lot, and when I went to defend myself, I had no power. None. It's like someone switched them off.” I swallowed. “He hit me with some sort of energy wave that knocked me to the ground. Then he dragged me further into the dark. And threatened me before shredding my shirt,” and my breath hitched.

“His knife burned my skin, and he looked sick. Wrong. Red and wrong,” I whispered. 

“She's going into shock, let me talk to the other officer then I know a place where we can take her.” Cullen walked off, and I closed my eyes, and Solas just held me. Cullen came back a couple of minutes later and after some shuffling around, Solas held me in the back seat of the Hummer Cullen had arrived in. I couldn't even pay attention as the lights swished past the windows as we sped through the night.

I woke a bit later when they were lifting me out of the car. 

Solas carried me into a barely lit clinic.

“A mage I know runs this clinic. He's.. Well he's interesting. You'll see. I called him and he should be here,” Cullen explained on the way through the door. 

A man came out of one of the rooms at the back and motioned us over. He shook Cullen's hand with a wry smile.

“Hello again, Cullen.” The man's voice was surprising. As was the intrinsic magic I felt in him as we drew close. Solas set me on the examination table. The blonde, shaggy faced man approached me.

“My name is Anders. Pleasure to meet you,” he said with a smile. I just nodded, trying not to shake on the table without Solas to keep me warm. 

Shock indeed.

“You're a ma.. Mage?” I stuttered. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. 

“I'm a mage and more. Mostly. It's a long story. What happened?” 

I managed to explain it all with minimal stuttering, though by the time I was done the shaking was happening in earnest. My teeth started to chatter and I felt hot and cold at the same time. The doctor ushered Cullen from the room and had Solas help me situate on the table. His eyes widened when he saw my stomach, and when I looked down I moaned. There was this red streak that looked like fiery lightning feathered across my skin. 

“Well.. that sucks,” I said through gritted teeth. 

The next few hours passed in a haze of pain, warmth and then eventually I slept for a while. When I awoke, I felt a thousand times better. I saw Solas sleeping in the chair next to the bed, feeling my heart skip a little. He has stayed. Most people would be put off by all of this nonsense, but here he was. As of he felt my eyes on him, he woke with a start. 

“Ah, there you are,” he said while trying to smother a yawn. I tried to sit up and he rushed to help me. I crossed my legs under the sheet covering me and stretched. 

“Thank you for staying,” I said quietly. He looked surprised. 

“How could I have left?” he asked in reply. I shook my head, but before I could speak the door opened. 

“Good! You're awake. I trust you feel better?” Anders asked me with a wry smile.

“Oh, I feel beyond better,” I said, grinning back. 

“Well that's a relief. Cullen is scary when he's angry and this pissed him off royally. His fiance even came to check on you. Leliana is in the waiting room. I think this is the most people who weren't here for treatment that I've ever seen in here,” he mused as he checked my vitals. I laughed.

“Look you still have your humor! That's a relief too, considering. He was taken to the general hospital you know. He'll live, but he'll also be scarred. Which is far less than he actually deserves.”

I shook my head. “I wasn't trying to kill him. It just.. Got away from me at that moment.” 

“You did nothing wrong, Onyx,” Solas said behind me, “I shouldn't have left you alone. And I'm sorry for that,” he finished softly, his fingers toying with the ends of my hair. Anders excused himself then, and when the door clicked shut I jumped into Solas’ arms. He squeezed me against his chest, and I could feel his sorrow. 

“This was no more your fault than mine,” I said against his neck. He squeezed tighter. 

“It feels like it is. I should have been there. I could have helped you, two against one is far better odds,” he murmured. I pulled away, grasping is face. 

“Look at me,” I ordered. His eyes flew to my face. “I'm fine. This could have been a million times worse. I've imagined worse. I've  _ seen _ worse. But I'm here. I'm alive. You're alive. And I'm done hiding.”

“You're.. What?” 

“I'm done hiding. I… I can't run anymore. From my past or present. I'm done. You can stay or you can go. I'd never think less of you if you go.” I caressed his cheek, my heart stuttering as his eyes closed and his lips pressed to my palm. “But I'd much rather you stayed. Seems I need you around,” I whispered. 

“You couldn't make me leave,” he whispered back, just before kissing me. His lips seared me soul deep. His hands held my face close as he kissed me mindless. When he finally pulled his mouth back, he pressed his forehead to mine. 

“I am going nowhere,” he said quietly. I nodded. 

A minute later, Anders came back and declared me fit enough to go home. Leliana brought me a bag of clothes, and after years of joy, slaps on my arm for worrying her and massive hugs, she left me with Solas, after issuing a stern warning to keep me safer.

I changed and Solas took me home. Luna greeted us at the door, winding her way through our legs as we entered. I bent and picked her up, rewarded with copious purrs and head boops. Solas set the alarm and smothered a yawn. I moved about, closing the blinds and making my way to my bedroom. Solas wordlessly followed me, the silence comforting. I sat on the bed and pulled off my boots. When I looked up, he held out his hand. In the dark, he looked far more lethal than usual, his eyes shining and his strength more than evident in his stance. I took his hand and he pulled me slowly to my feet, into his arms. I looked up at him. “Will you stay?” I asked, knowing the answer before the last word left my lips. He smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied, circling my body with his arms. His gaze fell to my mouth. I felt a punch of heat and a trickle of something akin to fear. 

“What if…” I started to say but he shook his head.

“I've got this,” he said quietly. I nodded and he gave me a gentle kiss. He pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. My bra soon followed. His hand traced over the red line still gracing my skin. “Never again,” he vowed. He bent and pulled my pants and underwear down my legs, helping me step clear. My heart started this slow dance in my chest. He pressed a kiss to that angry red, and just the gesture nearly brought me to my knees. He stood and motioned for me to get onto the bed. I crawled on and he undressed, and once naked he joined me. I laid back onto the pillows and he laid next to me. His hand covered my stomach and his eyes watched mine. 

“I honestly don't think I've ever been as scared and angry at the same time,” he mused. I gave a dry chuckle. I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip. His eyes darkened. 

“I need you,” I said quietly, a bit of desperation in my voice, “make me forget. Until there's only you and I,” I finished with a whisper. He nodded, and with no further urging his mouth took mine. His hand moved to my face, drawing me close. My eyes closed and I just tried to feel.

This… This need never seemed to fade and I was immensely glad that Drake hadn't broken it. 

His lips parted mine, his tongue gently seeking out mine. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and he crowded closer. I loved the weight of him, solid and strong, lithe and powerful. His other hand moved down my body drawing my leg up, his fingers leaving a tingling trail on my skin. He pulled away, and I felt him watching me.

But when my eyes opened, his dark head looming over mine turned into Drakes, and I had to fight the impulse to cast. My chest grew tight and I pushed him off of me. I crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there shaking. He joined me, his arm gently circling my shoulder.

“Maybe it's too soon,” he said quietly. I shook my head.

“This.. This has been the only part of my life I truly control,” I said. “I'm not going to let him take it. I just had a moment. It'll pass. I have an idea though,” I mused aloud. I looked at him, the uncertainty there a small concern. I pushed him back onto the bed and took a breath. He laid on his back, one hand behind his head. He watched me as I crawled back onto the bed, moving to straddle his thighs. His free hand rubbed my thigh. 

“You're sure?” he asked. 

I nodded, before taking his cock in my hand. He shuddered beneath me, his eyes closing as I slowly stroked him. One hand.. And two… long and even, I nearly worshipped him, the way he usually did for me. I watched his face, so clear even in the darkness. His furrowed brow as I relentlessly gripped him. His lip caught between teeth, his breath growing more and more ragged. I felt a change in the air, thickening and sweetening. 

Magic.. 

His hand gripped the bed next to his thigh, his head moving as if to ward off the inevitable. His hips started to thrust his cock deeper into my fists. His hand shot to mine, stopping my movements. “Not yet,” he whispered. I nodded my agreement and allowed him to pull me forward. His lips met mine, his hand winding around me to pull me close. Skin to skin. Heart to heart. Heat and need permeating the air. I shifted my hips as our lips did this delicate dance, tongues and teeth, gentle and provocative. I shifted again, rubbing my own arousal along his. His body tremors were more than telling. 

I pulled my mouth from his, keeping it close as I studied him in the dark. “Can I take you? I wonder..” I mused, delighting in the flare of desire in his eyes. 

“Will you, is the better question…” he replied. 

I shifted my hips again, making his hand clench the bed as I glided over his cock. I kissed his jaw, my hand on his neck, marveling at his speeding pulse. I turned his head as I trailed my lips down his neck. His heart raced under my mouth. I trailed my free hand over his chest, letting a little magic loose, drawing a heart on his skin, glowing and purple. He chuckled. Raised his own hand and lifted the magic from his skin, the heart moving to float between us. He blew at it and it grew as it moved towards me. When it hit my skin, it didn't stick like mine had. It slipped inside me and I immediately felt.. So much more.

I felt his lips on mine, the way he felt inside me, the way his heart races when he sees me. 

It was humbling and beautiful. I felt a tear on my cheek and I leaned down to kiss him.

“Thank you,” I whispered. He nodded. He gripped my hips and rubbed against me once more.

“Take me, Angel,” he said into the dark. I nodded this time, reaching between us and guiding him to my entrance. I slowly slid down him and the bliss on his face was enough to set my soul on fire. He held out his hands, and when I took them he shifted beneath me, going even deeper inside me. I gasped, and we began to move. Hips and thighs guiding us, riding him with this slow exquisite pace. 

Every thrust, his pelvis hit my clit, delicious friction that made me twitch with every graze. He sat up, pulling me against his chest. His hand pulled mine behind me, arching my back. His mouth fastened on my neck, his body moving with mine. 

I trembled against him, and when I opened my eyes I gasped again. This red and teal mist was swirling around us, illuminating our bodies. His chuckle snagged something deep inside my heart. Carefree and beautiful, the sound a much needed balm after the night before. I grinned as I pulled his face to mine, laying a gentle kiss on his still smiling lips.

My grin gave way to a moan as he tightened his grip on me, grinding his hips into mine, digging his cock deeper. “Ah, your face. The way your eyes go all wild, I never get enough of that face,” he whispered against my jaw. 

I clutched at his shoulders, my eyes closing as we moved in unison. My head fell back, my hips gyrating, silent pleas. 

Pulsing and hot.

Greedy and so… very close..

I cried out as I came, my body collapsing in his arms, clenching again and again. His own voice joined mine bare seconds later, his cock digging deep as he spilled. I shuddered in his arms. He pulled me back against his chest, his face against mine.

“Utter magic,” he said, out of breath. I nodded. He kissed me softly. A while later, we laid there under the blankets, sated and sleepy. He ran his hand up and down my arm, and I could tell he was thinking deeply. 

“Solas?” I said.

“Hmm?”

“I meant what I said.”

“About?”

“It wasn't your fault.”

His hand stilled and I was greeted by thick silence. I leaned up on my arm and looked at him. The magic had faded from the air but I could still see him well enough. 

“You aren't going to take that blame from him. He doesn't deserve that. And neither do you.”

His hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear. “What made you so kind?” he asked quietly. I shrugged.

“You lose the world enough times, you come out hard or kind. And I couldn't imagine being a hard person.”

“You're certainly one of the bravest I've ever met.”

I gave him a smile. “It's not bravery that had me hiding for more than a decade. Self preservation maybe.”

“Ah you see so little.” 

I raised my eyebrow. I scooted up so I could look into his eyes. “Can you believe me when I say you make me feel braver than ever before?” I asked him quietly. 

“How?” one simple word. 

“I feel invincible when you're with me. It doesn't make much sense, but you complete some part of me I didn't know wasn't whole. It's beyond freeing. Never, in the several years I've been dancing, have I ever considered a customer as a potential lover. You walked into the club and immediately I thought of your hands on me. And it made me feel sexy and strong. You fixed that little broken part of me that so desperately needed fixing,” I whispered the last. I laid my head on his chest. 

His hand moved to my hair. “You've set yourself free, I just gave you the key to do it, apparently,” he mused. I chuckled softly. 

“Solas?”

“Onyx?”

“Tell me about the wolf in my dreams,” I said.  

His hand stilled on my hair.

“You've a keen memory,” he stated. I laughed.

“If that's what you want to call it. You're the wolf, aren't you?”

“I am. In a way. Did your parents ever tell you if Fen’Harel?”

“They did indeed. I have a carved wolf statue my mother made in his image, I've had it my entire life. Why?”

“Fen’Harel is less a person, and more a .. Rebirth. I've lived hundreds of lives, though I don't really remember the earlier ones.”

I sat up and crossed my legs, facing him on the bed. 

“Explain?” I urged.

“I'm reborn every generation or two, to different parents each time it the outcome of my life is always the same. And never before now, have I ever been so torn over what my life is supposed to be.”

“That doesn't explain much,” I said, tilting my head. 

“The world is again, at the edge of chaos. A couple thousand years ago you wouldn't have needed to hide from humans trying to hurt you. You could defend yourself, even as a child, with no repercussions. I'm usually a harbinger of great change. A catalyst, that brings the world to its knees. Reset the balance.” 

I felt a chill. “And now?” I whispered. 

“I find myself doubting everything I've ever known,” he whispered back. 

I thought on it. I didn't have to wonder if I believed him, because without a doubt, I did. I had dreamed of him so long, before I even knew it was *him*. “Can you give me time?” I asked. 

“Time for what?” 

“Just time. Yours. Ours?”

He nodded in the dark. “I'm in no hurry, ever again,” he answered. I leaned down to kiss him again. He pulled me close, before rolling us on the bed until I was under him. 

I waited for that same fear from earlier. But.. All I saw was his face. Soles.

Mystery Man. 

“Take me?” I whispered. 

“With pleasure,” he murmured. 

And so he did. Twice.

 

**The next few weeks passed in a haze of … Watching and waiting. Drake was still hospitalized, mostly due to his dad's insistence. The fall gave way to cooler winter weather and I found myself truly looking forward to the holidays. I spent my days working or shopping, my nights dancing or making love. Sometimes both. Deeper into the rabbit hole of Solas I fell. I knew he hadn't told me everything yet. And I was alright with that. I knew he would. Eventually. Abelas was still in town, and the investigation was mostly stalled as Raleigh Samson had lawyered up hard and fast for his son.**

**A week before Satinalia, Leliana had had enough.**

 

My front door swung open and Leliana strolled in carrying bags and boxes. I sat on my couch, watching her struggle with the door.

“Are you moving in?” I asked her. 

“No, we’re going out!” she declared. I sighed. 

“I don't want to go out,” I whined. She dropped her loot into my couch.

“Too bad. You're going. I've even taken the liberty of inviting Professor Sexy and his friend to join us.”

I rolled my eyes skyward. “Why must you plague me?” I whispered loudly. She giggled and pulled a dress from the first bag. It looked like purple liquid fire. 

“I made a thing,” she said, dropping it into my hands. I stood up and held it against my body. 

“Le-Le, seriously?! You made this?!” 

She shrugged. “I got bored. Made pretty things. I have a gown in mind for you. If you ever have an occasion to wear it. I'm sure Mystery Man will love it,” she said with a fiery eyebrow wiggle. 

“He said he looks forward to seeing you tonight,” she added. 

“Fine. We'll go out.”

She whooped and carried what was left into my bedroom. I let her have her way with me, fashionably speaking. The dress was sinful. 

I stood in front of the mirror, oggling at what she had managed. The purple satin shimmered and moved in the light, shaped like individual flames up my body. High in the front, floor length in the back.  There was no back to speak of, just purple flames fading to sheer black on the chest, ending in a choker type collar closure. It swayed and moved gorgeously, and then she handed me the accompanying mask. I sighed and almost teared up. A fine lacy black with purple shimmer, the shape of a feminine wolf's head, complete with ears and 6 eyes. 

“You didn't…” I started to say but she handed me two envelopes. I opened them and the squeal I let out was just as excited as Leliana’s.

“HOW DID YOU MANAGE THIS?” I yelled at her. She held her stomach and laughed.

“The Professor’s friend had the invitations hand delivered. MSI is having their annual masquerade ball tonight and we've been invited. You, Solas, myself and Izzy.” 

I raised my eyebrows. A ball. With Solas.

My hands itched.

She took the moment to escape the room and go get wine. “A limo will be here for us at 8 sharp. That gives you 3 hours, get sexy woman!” she called out from the kitchen. I snatched my phone and texted him.

**Me** **: A ball?**

Within seconds my phone whistled.

**Mystery Mine** **: I thought it would be fun. A good distraction. And a reason to dance with you in public. In clothes. To music that won't make me want take you on the dance floor.**

I laughed. 

**Me** **: That sounds like a challenge…**

**Mystery Mine** **: Take it as you will. Will you dance with me?**

I felt my heart slow. 

**Me** **: Always**

**Mystery Mine** **: Then I will see you at the ball. Be safe.**

I put my phone down and ran in to shower. I used my favorite tropical orchid scents. Lotions and sprays. I braided my hair down the center of the top of my head, leaving the sides loose and curled. I used black and purple on my eyes, left my vallaslin bare. I wore a pair of black lace boy short underwear and no bra. Leliana helped me with the dress, and once she secured the choker around my neck, she whistled softly. 

“He's going to die.” Simply put. Succinct. I felt a bubble of heat in my stomach. I turned and looked at her own. Her dress was this cascade of black iridescent feathers, strapless and skin tight. She had a ravens mask, and her hair was slicked back with black sparkling combs. She had a black leather armband over her left upper arm, with a raven etched into the supple skin. Strappy heels, the laces climbing her strong calves, black makeup smudged around her brilliant eyes. She looked dangerous and magnificent. I sat on the bed, pulled on my own black suede dancing pumps, grabbed the black cloak I kept on hand for Halloween and other such times. 

Leliana wore her own gray one, and with a last air kiss to Luna, she dragged me from the apartment. We were walking into the parking garage when the limo pulled up. At least 30 feet long, it was a startling deep blue. The driver ran around and opened the back passenger door. I climbed in, Leliana close behind. There was a teal rose on the seat, with a tiny little chain holding a card that just said  **_Angel_ ** on it. I picked it up and brushed it against my face.

“Do you love him?” 

I stopped and thought about it. 

“Probably. Though if anything, I'll confirm it to him first. Why?” I asked. She tilted her head, eyes no longer playful.

“You feel… Different. More. It's hard to explain. Even with everything, the trouble with the Samson’s and your past, you're still beautifully whole and it shows. I'm glad you found him,” she declared, surprising me. 

“I am too. He makes me want all the things I didn't let myself want for so long. I feel cherished and trusted. It's a heady feeling,” I said quietly, staring at the rose. A glass appeared under my nose, smelling light and fruity. 

“A drink on ser Abelas. To the silly people we love,” she held up her glass. I clinked mine against hers and we each sipped. 

“So you and Izzy huh?” I asked her a minute later. 

“Ah. Yes. About that. She asked me to move into her gorgeous apartment. And she's going to stick around, cut the traveling for a while so we can get settled.” She was blushing as she said the last. I held out my hand to her, and her fingers closed over mine.

“You need some happy too you know, take it. Run with it. Live and love,” I told her. She nodded and downed the rest of her champaign. A few minutes later, the limo stopped in front of the MSI building. I had only been here once before, when I got my whips. The driver opened the door and we climbed out. There was a bite in the air, and I was sure it would snow before morning. Leliana took my arm and we walked inside. 

Izzy met us inside the doors, wearing a stunning white gown with feathers of her own, and a parrot mask. Her and Leliana made a beautiful pair. 

“Well look what the wolf dragged in,” she said with a mocking sneer. Leliana laughed and kissed her girlfriends dusky cheek. “No dragging here, but graceful walking it could be!” she replied. I just waved them off after hellos and pleasantries. I gave my cloak to the woman manning the front counter, and when I entered the main reception room, I glanced about for  _ him _ . I felt a small pang of disappointment, but moved into the room anyways. As I walked through the dimly lit room, I could feel him behind me. I turned and he stood a few feet away. 

Wearing a white tuxedo, with a midnight blue shirt beneath. He had a white simple mask that had a halo above it. I laughed. 

The Angel and the Wolf.

I stood there as he walked towards me, this predatory gleam in his bright eyes. The people surrounding me stepped back as he approached, like they could feel the raw power between us and knew to step clear. 

“Angel,” he murmured as he grew close. I nodded, bringing my hand up to his cheek. 

“Wolf," I said softly back. Something flared in his eyes and with a smooth move, he pulled me into his arms. 

“You look ridiculously sexy,” he said in my ear as he started to move us with the music. 

“Oh this dress brings out the ridiculous,” I replied, my hand warm in his. His other hand was spread on my back, his chest against mine. “I wouldn't say it's ridiculous. Gorgeous. Breath taking. Sensual,” his breath was tickling my ear. 

“Did you and Le-Le plan this?” I asked, looking up into his face. He gave me a gentle smirk. 

“Of course. We both agreed you were holing up in your apartment too much, and needed to get out. So we plotted your hermits demise,” he answered with a smile. He spun us around the floor, losing us in the crowd. I fell into the dance, the feel of him in my arms, the music beating its way into my heart. His hands holding me, his face near mine. The magic in the air, even if no one else really realized what it was. Time passed, our feet gliding over the floor, us making silly romantic small talk. When the DJ decided to take a break, we went to the roped off section ot tables, joining Abelas and a few other people Solas and he seemed to know. Leliana followed behind us, practically glowing. The men moved off to talk, after Solas kissed my cheek with a wry smile. 

I felt this chill roll down my back, and looked out over the dance floor to see why. I didn't spot anyone but the chill irritated me. I listened with half an ear as Leliana extolled the virtues of the food and wine. A waiter brought a tray with a singular drink, walked straight to me. “The Angel man bade me give you this,” he said with a thick accent. I eyed him, and took the cup, giving him a murmured thanks. 

Solas sent me a fruity drink? I looked around, trying to spot him or Abelas. Neither were in view, however. I sniffed the cup and immediately felt sick to my stomach. I set the cup down and took a breath, a hand to my stomach. Leliana had wandered off with Izzy and I was alone in the roped off area.

I grabbed the cup and turned to leave the area, and there she stood. A pretty blonde woman, hair in a curly messy bun that would have taken me hours to achieve. She had clear gray eyes, wore a simple gray dress, a dove mask dangling from her fingers.

“You are a difficult one to get alone,” she mused, waving her hand and creating a shield around the area. I felt a moment of panic, backing away from her and trying to summon my magic.

Nothing.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Ah. My name is Calpernia. I was given a series of tasks to perform, but this seems a much finer plan.”

“Who gave you tasks?”

“An unnamed man who has joined forces with the ex police officer Raleigh Samson. He wanted me to do some fairly terrible things, but I see you have far more power than they estimated and I cannot dampen your magic long enough to escape. So I propose we talk.”

I was surprised.

“Samson sent you?”

She laughed. “No. He wants you dead. I don't relish killing fellow mages. Or anyone really.” She sounded bitter. “His friend? Acquaintance? I don't know.” She picked up my glass and sniffed it. “Oh he actually tried tonight,” she mused aloud. I raised an eyebrow. 

“He poisoned your drink. New street drug. Hell on mages though.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. And after a moment of this verbal stalemate, I felt it. The tingle of power. 

She rubbed a hand over her face. “I wish to help you. As odd as it sounds. But I can't help you here. Can you meet me later?” 

I laughed.

“How do I know you aren't helping Samson?” 

“Ah. You don't. Good point. Oh look, here comes your friend.”

I looked and saw Solas making his way across the dance floor. I felt my magic returning, and as I looked back at her I held up my hand, my power lifting her from the floor by her neck. She grasped at the air holding her up, her legs flailing beneath her. I walked over to her.

“Lower the shield,” I ordered. She nodded and swung her hand, dropping the shield. 

I heard Solas walk up behind me. “Onyx?” he said quietly, I almost didn't hear him over the rush of the music. I held up my hand and silenced him. 

“I'm going to put you down, do not mute my powers again. Are we clear?” 

She nodded, wary now. 

Good.

I set her back into the floor and she rubbed at her neck. “Handy trick, that,” she said. I cocked an eyebrow.

“Look, I was supposed to do their dirty work, but they never told me who you were. Just that you had wronged them both and needed to be brought to heel. I'm sure they weren't telling me everything. And I'd rather not die by either of your hands.”

Solas made a sound behind me. The woman paled and took a step back. 

“I swear it. Take me to your detective friend. I'll see to it you all get every piece of information you need.”    
Solas swore under his breath. “I already called him, as soon as you erected your shield. Seriously? At a holiday party in a building full of magic?” 

She shrugged. “I had no plans on getting away, elf.”   
He arched an eyebrow and I just coughed. He shot me a look and I just shrugged too. He sighed. “You make me crazy,” he mumbled. I was taking his hand and pulling him close when I heard Cullen barking orders to the security staff.    
“You there! Secure the doors, NO one leaves until I say so, understand me?” he barked, the security staff nodding and moving to their respective places. Him and Cassandra came marching to the roped off area. 

I stepped in front of him and explained what Calpernia had said to me, and the surprise on his face couldn’t have been clearer.    
“She.. wants to come to the station and talk?” he asked, eyes flashing from me to her. She just wiggled her fingers at him, then went back to studying her nails like she was bored. I could tell she wasn’t, she was on edge and her power was carefully banked but ready to be cast at any moment.    
“Yes. She does. This is the first solid lead we’ve had, Cullen,” I said. He rubbed his hand over his face. “Alright. Calpernia, is it? Come with us please. I will release the Security and apparently, not stay for the party.”

I chuckled. “Would you like to stay?” I asked him.    
“Nope. Rheese is waiting for me with some champagne and I am fairly sure something is up her sleeve.”

I wiggled my eyebrows and Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Come on then, woman. Let’s go so we can get on with our holidays.” 

Calpernia walked over to me. “Truly. I had no issue with you. And I hope that what information I have, can help,” she said to me. She held out her hand and I warily took it. The arc of power from her skin to mine was shocking, as was the images that flashed into my mind.    
  
_ Samson shaking hands with a dark hooded man.  _

_ Agreement for services to be rendered? _

_ The other man, “Finally, the elf bitch will pay.” _

 

I gasped. “I know that voice!” I hissed, grabbing her arm. Her eyes widened. “He said you ruined their lives, you should have died. He is angry with you.”

I felt a shock. 

“No,” I whispered. Solas and Cullen just watched me. I couldn't speak for a minute, my mind racing so fast. The last time they had almost found me, I had missed one of their goons by mere moments, and he had torched the little diner I had been working in. I managed to save the residents above the diner with my magic but I had to run again. 

I dropped her arm and pushed my way past them all. I heard Solas call after me, but I just kept going, out one of the side doors into a dark alley. I paced, feeling the fire flashing through my blood, not feeling the cold in the air. I shook my hands, my heart racing as I tried not to think of what had already happened.

Raleigh Samson and patriarch of the family that had destroyed mine. My hand ignited and I shook it again, trying to bank the panic. 

I had thought I would have time before they found me.

How the fuck had they found me so easily? So quickly?

I turned and ran into Solas’ chest, and his hands gripped my shoulders. “You need to calm down,” he said, staring into my eyes. I shook my head, my heart speeding in my chest.

“You don't understand!” I said, trying to push away from him. He pulled me closer, barely registering my struggling. I finally relented, pressing my forehead to his chest.

“That man,” I whispered, “is the father of the boys who killed my parents.”

Even saying the words out loud, made me want to scream. I covered my mouth with my hand, smothering a sob I couldn't quite contain. His arms wrapped around me, “I'm so sorry,” he said quietly as I cried. “ I feel like I'm 12 again and they’re still burning. I was supposed to be there,” I said between hiccups. “I was supposed to be there, the one boy said that it was meant for me. My parents died because those boys hated  _ me,  _ Solas,” I cried, feeling my heart break all over again. I jumped when a throat cleared behind Solas. Cullen stood there holding my cloak. Solas kissed my head and let me go long enough to fetch it, bringing it back to wrap around me. 

“Take her home, stay with her. I'm taking the woman back to the station and I'll let you know what she gives us.” Cullen was quiet but his authority rang clear. Solas nodded, shaking his hand before guiding me back inside. Leliana was right inside the door, handing me a handkerchief and hugging me.

“I just wanted you to have fun,” she said with a sigh. I brushed my hand over her face. “Tonight was beautiful Le-Le, I don't regret a moment,” I told her with a smile. She raised a red eyebrow, “You sure?”

I nodded and kissed her cheek. “Go home with your gorgeous lady and relax. I'll be fine. I promise,” I said. She sighed and kissed my cheek. “Let me know what's happening,” she said to Solas, who just nodded. 

\--

Solas took me home in the same limo I arrived in, before sending it back for Leliana and Izzy. We went back up to my apartment and after setting the alarm and shutting everything for the night, he took me into the bedroom. “I'm going to make a few calls, why don't you go take a shower,” he suggested before kissing me and sitting on my bed with his phone. I sighed and dropped my cloak into the chair. I went into the bathroom, plugging my phone into the speaker dock by the sink.

Halsey’s sexy voice poured out, Young God filling my bathroom. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me, hitting the button to repeat it. After a few moments, I quietly undressed, draping my dress over the top of the door, dropping my shoes and underwear. Unbraided my hair, turning on the hot water in my big shower, stepping under it and hissing as the needles of the spray hit my skin. I stood there, my face against the wall, letting it wash over me, wanting to not really feel anything at that point. I have no idea how long I stood there, when the door opened behind me. 

Solas stepped in, his face nearly unreadable. My heart began to thud in my chest. Neither of us spoke as he stepped towards me. His hands framed my face, drawing my lips to his. 

This. This was what I needed. 

Him. Only him. 

He pressed my back against the wall as he ravaged my mouth. Tongues and teeth. Hot breath and persistent hands. 

_ If you wanna go to heaven.. You should fuck me tonight… _

His lips left mine, and the gleam in his eyes making my stomach so very hot. “With pleasure,” he murmured. His lips pressed to my neck, hands at my hips. A hot trail of kisses down my wet skin, over my breast, down my stomach. His hand lifted my left leg onto his shoulder, his lips kissing my inner thigh, before scraping his teeth there. He stared up at me, water glistening on his head, before his hand spread me for his mouth. 

I shuddered as his tongue slowly ran over my folds, wrapping around my clit and sucking gently. His thumb slid inside me, thick and greedy, as his tongue persistently drove me wild. 

My hand fell to his head, my palm hot on his scalp, and the wicked gleam in his eyes as he doubled his efforts made my knee weak. I was writhing against the wall, against his mouth, desperate and needy. Pressure and pleasure, this crazy blend of perfection as I tumbled into the orgasm. My stomach shook. My heart stopped as the throbbing shook me to my core. Gripping his thumb, a low breathy moan escaping me as I rode the waves. When his hand left me, he kissed my thigh one last time before setting my foot back on the floor. His hands anchored me to the wall as he stood. 

“Hold on,” he said before his hands lifted me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed close, his cock against my arousal. The water cascaded over us, steam permeating the air. My hands gripped his neck, pulling myself to his face, kissing him for all I was worth. He growled low in his chest, shifting his hips and driving his cock inside me. I gasped against his mouth, my ears ringing as he started to move inside me. Long strokes, hot and sure. My head fell back against the wall, my eyes closing and just.. Being. His.    
He drove his hips into my pelvis, hard and desperate. His fingers dug furrows into my butt where it was pressed against the wall, the cold at my back mesmerizingly perfect. He made a strange sound, his movements ceasing. I opened my eyes and I marveled. The water.. Was suspended in the air around us, luminesced barely, but each little droplet glowed with a faint blue light. I waved my hand and the main light in the room flipped off, and the little sparkling water drops created the most beautiful sight.    
“Never change,” he whispered. I nodded, the weight of what I was feeling nearly killing me. He brushed his lips against mine, before blowing at the water, making it swirl slowly around in the air. He started to move again, his head falling forward, his breath increasingly choppy. I lost myself. In him, in the water flying around us, in the nearly overwhelming feeling of right that drowned my sorrow from earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his, shifting my hips and nearly expiring when the orgasm finally took me.    
Took us, as his hand hit the wall behind me, his hips digging his cock deep. I cried out, couldn’t have held it back if I had tried. Throbbing and pulsing, drawing him deeper with each tremor, his lips whispering things I couldn’t quite hear but really wished I could. As we stood there, hearts slowing, the water started to fall again, their light fading. He slid to the floor, taking me with him. I pressed a kiss to his chin, my fingers caressing his face.    
Once the room was dark around us, the sound of the hot water fading into the music still wafting out of the speaker. He raised his hand and silenced the music.    
“Can I tell you something?” he surprised me by asking, smoothing my wet hair away from my face. I nodded against his hand.    
“This.. all of it. The magic and the timing and, well, you. Nothing like this has happened in any of my previous lifetimes. Nothing. I’ve had lovers, and made homes with some of them but it never felt as compelling as this,” he said, the words pouring out of him. My heart stumbled about in my ribs. I waved my hand and brought the lights back on.    
“I want you to know, this is a first and I wouldn’t change it for the world. Though I am sorry your life is going through its own upheaval,” he murmured, leaning forward and kissing me again. I hugged him then, there under the water, legs still tangled under us.    
“I wouldn’t either,” I whispered. 

We stayed there for another minute or two before we stood and I turned off the water. We stayed quiet, drying off and making our way back to my bedroom. We climbed into bed, and Luna joined us, laying in the crook of my legs as I curled against Solas. We fell asleep in the quiet, purrs the only sound to be heard, his fingers entwined with mine, and my heart fully in his hands. 


	5. Not Afraid Anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case against Drake Samson finally reaches the courts. Onyx receives an amazing outpouring of support as she attends the hearings.  
> Her and Solas take big steps in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also going to note this on my other fics as well, but from here on out my chapters will probably be a little bit shorter than usual. Life and other endeavours are kinda hitting me hard right now and in an effort to still update everything, I'm cutting back on length to keep up with myself.  
> If that makes sense.

_A hand on my shoulder startled me awake. I rubbed my eyes, finding Dhayla’s mother standing over me. She had obviously been crying and I was almost afraid to ask why._

_“Honey. The police are here,” she said, her voice hitching. I felt a real moment of fear then. Had something happened to Dhayla’s father?_

_“Onyx, come with me, okay sweetie?” she said, holding out her hand. A cold ball of fear settled in my belly._

_I took her hand and she led me to their living room._

_Two men dressed in police uniforms stood there, with a stern sad looking woman. “Hi, Onyx. My name is Airen. I, well I'm with the police department. I need to talk to you,” she said quietly, patting the couch next to her. I shook my head and tried to back away._

_Dhayla’s mom gripped my shoulders and guided me to the couch. She wiped at her face and wouldn't look at me._

_“There's been a fire, Onyx. At your house.”_

_Airen waited a beat for that to sink in. “Why aren't my parents here to tell me?” I asked, my voice hoarse with terror. My palms were itching and I could feel the pull of my newly found magic beating at me._

_My heart was racing and my ears were ringing._

_“Because they were in the house, Onyx,” she said softly. I bolted to my feet, shaking._

_“No,” I whispered. She reached for my hand and I slapped hers away. That pull suddenly tore at me and before I knew it I was standing in the street in front of my house. What was left of it. There were fire trucks and water and the smell of chemical fueled smoke. I screamed when I saw the skeleton that used to be home. A fireman saw me standing there, in my bright pink pajamas, screaming and screaming._

  


I stood at the big window in my room, watching the sun rise. The news that the boys father was working with Raleigh was… Disconcerting at best. Terrifying at worst. I rubbed my hands over my arms. I glanced back at my bed, Solas cuddling with Luna made my heart stutter a little. It had been weeks since we found out about Raleigh’s silent partner.

The New Year had come and gone. With a bang. Or two. I smothered a smile.

With some love too. Love on a desk and everywhere else. It was heady, this feeling loved and cherished. It had been a long time. I heard a purr behind me, I looked to see and smothered a laugh. Luna was wrapped around Solas’ arm, her face curled in his palm. Ah, true love.

I shucked the blanket I was wearing and climbed back into the bed. I was pulled into welcoming arms, with the cat moving to curl up against my stomach, my back against Solas. I sighed as I drifted back to sleep.

 

A few hours later, the smell of fresh coffee roused me from my sleep. I grabbed one of my ridiculously exotic robes and slipped it on as I walked through the apartment to my kitchen. He stood at the sink, no shirt on, sipping a steaming cup. His face lit up when he saw me.

“Well good morning,” he murmured, setting the coffee down to hug me. I gave him a kiss, slow and sweet.

“Good morning to you too.”

“So, what were you studying so studiously at the window this morning?” he asked me, his arms locking around me. I sighed, looking up.

“I was thinking about the morning after the fire.”

“Ah. That explains your face then,” he said quietly. I shrugged a shoulder.

“No better time to face it than now,” I said. He arched an eyebrow.

“Getting brave now, are we?” he teased.

I pressed my forehead to his chest. His heartbeat was forever one of the most reassuring sounds I'd hear. “Not so much brave as over it all. Over hiding. Over panic. Over endless worry. Over running. Over giving up things that mean the everything to me.”

He kissed my head. “Ready to take on the world?” he asked quietly.

“Hell, yes,” I answered. We went about getting dressed. Quiet professional clothes. A pair of light gray pants, a deep teal satin blouse with a gray jacket over it. Black heels and no makeup, just Onyx looking back at me in the mirror. I wore my hair back, in a low messy bun. Black silky froth at the nape of my neck. Solas wore a black and silver suit, dapper as usual.

\--

Today was the first hearing for Drake Samson. And I had a feeling his father’s new friend would be around. Solas drove us in his car, and amazingly, I felt at peace.

We entered the courthouse, where Cullen and Cassandra were waiting for us.

“Are you sure about this?” Cullen asked me for the two hundredth time. “Yes. I'm sure. Done running. Stop asking me that,” I admonished with a smile.

He and Solas shared a look but eventually he was finally convinced. We all walked into the courtroom and my stomach jumped when I saw Drake sitting with his father and a lady lawyer. I sat behind the District Attorney’s table, trying not to gawk at all the people gathered here. There had to be close to fifty people spectating.

The judge entered the room and I stood up with everyone else. Once he dismissed us to sit, I took my seat slowly. I wasn't the only one who noted that Raleigh kept looking towards the door. Solas held my hand in his lap. I listened to the DA and the judge talk back and forth, the ensuing defense from Drake’s lawyer. My name bandied about here and there. I looked down into my bag. There it was. The file that held my entire life story.

“Onyx Lavellan?” I heard. I stood up. “I'd like to talk to you in my chambers young lady,” the old man said, smashing his gavel into the desk and standing quickly. A flurry of whispers erupted behind me. I followed the bailiff into the large office behind the judges desk.

“Close the door please,” he said, taking a seat at his desk. I did so and approached his desk.

“You, you just happen to be a trouble magnet, don't you?” he mused, staring at me over his glasses. His white hair and slouchy demeanor hid an obviously shrewd man.

“Apparently so, your honor,” I said.

“Ah. I need to tell you a few things before we proceed out there. First, Ser Samson senior has tried his damnedest to get this thrown out. Second, they want you on the witness list. You already were but that doesn't bode well for you, my dear.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because it's the least I can do for your parents. I knew them. Before the fire. I was a DA when it happened and damned if we didn't try for harsher sentences for those boys.”

My chest constricted. I sat in one of the empty chairs, clutching the arm.

“Ah you didn't know. The mayor decided I get to handle this case since I was involved with the first. The detectives told me about Raleigh and Drake Samson. Also, about their silent partner, one August Brothman.”

I flinched at his name. The name I had refused to even acknowledge in years. Bane of my very existence. “Isn't this against the rules or something?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

“Technically? Probably. But this case pisses me off. My wife told me to be careful but seeing you here again makes my blood boil. I will abide by the law, but this here? Courtesy for the daughter of two of the kindest people I've had the pleasure of meeting. I still have the bed they made my wife and I. It still looks brand new twenty years later. They were good and honest people.”

I wiped at my face, and he handed me a tissue. “Thank you. For your consideration, your honor,” I said after a minute.

“Now, pull yourself together. We have to proceed. Are you going to be fine if August shows up?” he asked, getting up and walking around his desk. I stood up, straightening my coat.

“I'm good. I'm more than good. I'm ready for whatever they have to throw at me.”

“Even if it's your parents?”

“Especially if it's my parents. I know what they were. And no stupid human man is going to tell me otherwise.”

He gave me a curt nod. “When this is done, I'd like you to meet my wife. I think she'll like you,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. I laughed softly and he dismissed me.

Back in the courtroom, the lawyer and DA started with their opening statements, and since there was no jury or anything, the judge heard them out then declared a half hour recess.

I walked out with Solas and Cullen, to find Leliana, Isabela, Rheese and more people I knew out there. I was so surprised.

“Why are you all here?” I asked smiling at and hugging them all.

“When the Detective called us, we knew we had to be here. You're to special to us to let these jerks off easy.” Leliana said it all with a grin.

A show of support. I felt tears on the horizon again.

“You are all so amazing. I can't even begin to thank you,” I said with a trembling smile.

“Well I can,” Leliana said with a grin. “We have a standing date at the Beautiful Creatures dance club when this is over. The owner owes me a favor or two, and so long as I can give him a couple days notice, I've got the entire top VIP floor to celebrate your win,” she informed us all. My jaw was on the floor, “How…” I started to say but she just laughed.

It took weeks to get into that club, and even then it was deliciously expensive and exclusive. I would get the story out of her eventually. When it was time to go back in, they all followed, filling the right side of the benches behind me.

Drake’s lawyer declared they had evidence and witness testimony that I had led Drake on and was tormenting him thus leading to his breakdown.

The DA countered with their knowledge that Drake had been using that new street drug, and that there was no leading on of the defendant. They bickered back and forth until the judge decided to call it for the day. “Jury selection starts tomorrow, you'll be notified when that process so complete. Until then, court is adjourned,” the judge said with a glare at the lawyer, slamming his gavel into the desk and getting up to leave. Drake was taken back into custody, his nail having been denied. He started yelling at me across the room and the bailiff had to literally drag him out.

I went back to work that night, and decided to use the very first costume that Solas had seen me in. A white frothy lace and leather wearing Angel. I could feel him out at the stage, humming to myself as I got dressed. I braided my hair, attached my garters and pulled the long chiffon robe on. I zipped the knee high pleather boots and tied my white mask onto my face, before grabbing my thumb drive and heading out to the floor.

Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey. The song hit a little close to home right now and it was.. Perfect.   
I gave the DJ the drive and waited for Halsey’s voice to hit my ears. The beat of the bass sung to my soul and I closed my eyes as I climbed the stairs. I gripped the pole, swinging around it once, then swooping to the ground. 

_I am not afraid anymore_

_Standing in the eye of the storm_

_Ready to face this_

_Dying to taste this_

_Sick sweet warmth_

I swirled around the pole, watching the robe I wore billow around me. Solas watched intently, and I gyrated my hips as I walked closer to him.

_I am not afraid anymore_

_I want what you got in store_

_I’m ready to feed now_

_Get in your seat now_

I slid to the floor, crawling towards him with the beat of the music. I untied my robe and knelt there. I ran my hands over my chest, pushing the robe from my body.

_Touch me like you never…_

I laid back onto the stage, lifting my hips, spreading my legs. The air tingled around me as I slid backwards. 

_And push me like you never…_

I knelt on the stage again, popping open the front clip on my bra and letting it fall to the floor. His eyes narrowed as I palmed my breasts.

_And touch me like you never…_

_Cause I am not afraid_

_I am not afraid anymore_

I stood and walked to the front pole, swinging around it.

_No, no, no.._

I danced out the song, the pulsing rhythm bleeding into me. By the end of the song I was well and truly done with being afraid. When the last bars of the music faded out, I knelt on the floor in front of him, my heart racing and his pupils dilated. He held out cash, and with a sharky grin I let him tuck it into my garter with a spark from his skin to mine making me tingle. I laughed softly, kissing my finger then pressing it to his lips.

A little while later I was leaving the back of the club, fully dressed and anticipating fireworks. Solas waited inside the back door For me, his face unreadable. “Hello there,” I said, letting him pull me close as we exited the club.

“You know, one of these days I'm going to have you dance for me and I'm going to take you right then.. And there,” he said softly as we walked through the lot to his car. I felt heat burn in my stomach.

He unlocked his car, helping me into the front seat.

After he climbed into his side I sighed dramatically. “I could get used to this, you know,” I teased him. It would be a few more weeks for my car to be back to normal.

“Ah you like having a chauffeur?” he asked, giving me a grin.

“I like having _you_ as a chauffeur.”

“Ah. You're feisty aren't you?” he pulled out into traffic and headed back to my apartment.

“Someday, I would like to see your place,” I said, poking at my purse.

“It's not much compared to yours,” he answered. I had a feeling that may be only half of the truth.

“You're almost living with me,” I said, turning in my seat.

“I know. It's been months too.” His voice was quiet.

“Should we do something about it?” I asked.

“Like?” he tossed me a glance.

“You love me. I hope. And I know I love you. And we're practically living together.”

“Why don't you just ask me?” he teased me. I felt a blush on my chest.

“Should we find a place for us?” I asked quietly.

“What would you say if I told you I've been looking? For somewhere safe for you and Luna, that has security and is defensible. Big enough for a dance studio and a kitchen that I could love?”

As he spoke, that fear of him saying no dissolved into something much closer to elation than I anticipated.

“Really?”

“Of course. I've got a secret browser window open on your laptop that's got all my saved searches. I found 3 I like, and 1 I really really like. And I think you will too. But I'll let you look when we get home,” he said, taking my hand as he drove.

Home.

I sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the way home. After he parked in the parking garage, I leaned across the car and kissed him. I couldn't wait. My hand slid around his neck, his caressing my face.

“Home,” I whispered when I pulled away. He gave me a smile, “Wherever you are is more than home enough for me,” he said. I felt my heart flip over in my chest.

His finger shushed me before I could respond. He kissed me once more before hopping out of the car. He came around and helped me out, but after closing the door he pulled me close again, his lips grazing mine. He pressed me back against his car, his hands gripping my butt. I grabbed his shirt, blood rushing to my head.

He finally pulled away and we walked to the elevator, his arm around me. In the elevator, I pressed him against the wall, standing on my toes to kiss him again, my tongue ever so slowly invading his mouth. He growled as I deepened the kiss, both of us jumping when the elevator dinged and the door opened. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the apartment door. He unlocked it, pulled me through and set the alarm again. Then he had me in his arms, against the wall, mouth scalding mine.

My every nerve ending felt more than alive, and I loved the way he just.. Took me.

He pushed my jacket off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. The straps of my tank top were next, his finger hooking into the front to pull it all down. I moaned when he filled his hands with my breasts, fingers hot as he explored me the way I'd been aching for him to do since I danced.

He pulled his mouth from mine, and slowly turned me to face the wall. His hands slid into the sides of my pants, drawing them and my underwear down my legs. His teeth grazed my thigh, scattering goosebumps across my body. He kissed the curve of my back before standing up and pressing against me. His arousal was impressive. And all mine. I rubbed my butt against him, and the answering explosion of breath against my ear was all I needed to know. I turned back around, still against the wall. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed if off his shoulders, my lips pressing to his neck as I bared the skin. I ran my hands down his chest, unbundling his belt, and unfastening his pants.

I didn't even bother to remove them before freeing his cock. His hands hit the wall next to my head as I wrapped my fingers around him. His eyes closed and his head fell back. I kissed his neck, stroking him slowly. He tried to wait me out, let me have my way with him but before long he was trembling in my hands. Suddenly he was picking me up, wrapping my legs around him. Carrying me into the kitchen, he set me on the counters edge.

He framed my face, kissing me gently.

I tightened my legs around him, pulling him forward. His cock nudged my thigh and I made a sound akin to pleading. He looked down, shifted is hips and effortlessly slid inside me. My head fell back and I moaned. Gripping my hips, he started to move. Long swift thrusts that moved me on the counter. I slipped my hand between us, finger at my clit.

He watched my hand, his body moving with it. And moments later, I moaned his name as I came. Quaking on the counter, my body claiming his, my own tremors sending Solas into the same bliss. He ground his hips into mine, his voice hoarse and low. Pulsing and throbbing. Breath gone and in its place just.. Him. I ran my thumb over his lip, drawing his gaze back to mine.

“Home?” I asked with a shaky smile. He wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me to his chest, his lips a breath from mine.

“You are home,” he said before kissing me.

A while later, after we cleaned our mess amidst laughs and sighs, we settled into my bed with my laptop. He brought up his searches. The first two were beautiful, but not quite right. But the 3rd? Breathtaking. I squealed. Literally, scaring the cat off the bed.

The house itself wasn't super special from the front, gorgeous gray brick with white stucco raising to the black roof. The house inside? Perfection. The kitchen was all black and sleek, low marble counters with an enormous island in the center. There was a finished office in the basement that was perfect for him. And in the second floor a fully functional dance studio. There were three additional bedrooms of varying size, but the master was beautiful. A brilliant teal that reminded me of the tropics, light gray trim everywhere and a pair of closets nearly as big as my current bedroom. The master bath had a huge Jacuzzi tub, and a bench in a standing large stall shower.

“This is.. Gorgeous but it's far more than I could help afford…” I told him after we had laid down to sleep. He sighed.

“Let me do this. For us. The house is on a large lot that's got superb security, it's not far from either of our jobs, and I can easily afford it.”

I looked up at him. “On a teachers salary?” I teased.

“Ah. No. On what I've made from MSI with my .. Magical inventions?” he said with a lame cough. I poked his side, making him laugh and capture my hand.

“I knew it!” I said.  He shrugged, pulling me back into his arms. I settled close and sighed.

“You're sure enough about us.. To buy a big expensive house and live with my cat and problems?” I whispered.

“Oh I'm more than sure. I don't think I've been this sure in.. Millennia.”

And with those words I fell asleep smiling.

 

The next few days flew but in a haze of mild worry over the jury selection, setting up house viewing appointments and working to keep my mind busy. When we finally got to go see *the* house, I fell instantly in love. I ran my fingers over the beautiful dark wood railings, and marveled at all of the skylights. I could see us living there. And more. I could see a family and forever. The house was obviously built with love, you could practically feel it in the foundation.

The wood was worked on by very loving hands. I found myself standing at the big bay window in the master suite, and I knew we absolutely didn't need to look further. I turned and looked again.

Home.

Before we left, Solas made an offer a bit above their asking price, just to get his foot in the door. So to speak. The realtor said she would talk to the owner but she didn't foresee any issues.

 

The next day, court resumed and my tension doubled. I sat in the courtroom, surrounded by people I loved, and waited. It was just Drake and Raleigh again, for now. The jury was made up of all kinds, dwarves and humans and elves, even a young Qunari woman. Things were going as I had expected, the defense trying to claim I was a predator every which way.

Then they tried to shame me for my job. The defense called me up to the stand for the first time.

“Miss Lavellan, I understand that you have two jobs?” he asked me, this smarmy smile on his smug face.

“Yes. I do.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I work part time at the University as an unpaid teacher assistant. And I work most nights at the Forbidden Oasis.”

“Ah, and what is this ‘Forbidden Oasis’?” he asked.

“It’s an exotic dance club. Stripping. You should know, you’ve been there.” Several people tittered in the pews, and the judge smacked his gavel onto the desk.

“Right then.” The defense attorney cleared his throat, “Tell me, Miss Lavellan. Do you usually sleep with clients?” he asked. Instant silence in the room. I had expected this. I looked at Solas with a smile.

“He was a friend first. That he was a client at the club was just topping on the cake. It's nice to know there's attraction before jumping in, isn't it?”

I looked to Drake and if looks could kill….

“How many other clients have you had relations with?”

I laughed.

“None. It's a fairly well known fact around the Oasis. I didn't have any relationships outside of work other than friendships until I met the Professor.”

“Do you usually cavort in public, Miss Lavellan?”

“Are you referring to the dancing at the MSI Ball? Or at the Christmas party? Or are you referring to my job of exotic dancing? There may even be security footage.”

“That's not what I meant!” he ground out through gritted teeth. This was getting fun.

“Then what did you mean?”

“Do. You. Engage. In. Sexual. Intercourse. In. Public?”

“Ah. No. Sorry. That’s not my area of expertise.”

The judge coughed.

“Move along counselor. I think you’ve explored this enough,” the judge ordered.

The attorney cleared his throat again.

“No more questions at this time, your honor,” the lawyer said before sitting down. His face was bright red.

The DA stood up and approached me.

“May I ask you something slightly personal?” he asked me gently.

“Of course,” I answered.

“Leaving the subject of one of your chosen professions, how do you go about your typical day?”

“If I'm working at the University, I'm usually up fairly early to feed my cat and get there early for preparing the class things. If I'm not 1st the University, I'm running errands and taking care of life.”

He nodded, putting his hands behind his back.

“What about the rest of your life? Can you explain some of what's happened to you before now?”

I sighed.

“I had amazing parents. They were kind, and giving. They helped anyone and everyone. No matter their gender or race or personal circumstance. When I was in middle school, at the age of eleven, three older boys took a particular dislike to me. I didn't understand it then, because I was a child. And where I lived, prejudice against elves was not really an issue. I had never faced that kind of… hate? Before. It was shocking and scary. My parents talked to the school and the school talked to their parents. I had a reprieve of about three months. We thought things settled.” I took a breath.

“One night, my best friend invited me to a surprise sleep over. I went to sleep blissfully unaware. In the middle of the night, her mother woke me up and my life was never the same. See my parents were artists. True craftspeople. Wood working in many forms, and mages to top it off. Our garage was properly ventilated and followed city code rigorously. Our house was firebombed that night, while I slept half a city away. And what would have been salvageable in a normal house, ours had a lot of chemicals. Chemicals that exploded and killed my parents. I had been twelve for all of a month.”

“Is there more?” he asked me quietly. I nodded.

“The boys that bullied and tormented me for over a year, they tried to kill me. And killed my parents instead. Due to all of our previous issues, copious evidence and the fact that this was all perpetrated by sixteen year old boys, they were sentenced to twenty five years.”

Silence swallowed the room.

“You seem fairly well adjusted for such a tumultuous beginning.”

It was a statement but I felt compelled to say something.

“The foster system leaves much to be desired for mage elves, Ser. It was lonely and hard, and when I turned sixteen I filed for emancipation. It was granted and I've done it all alone since. Until now.”

His eyes twinkled at me. “Your honor, this is all a matter of public record, but there are other documented incidents that have happened since to Miss Lavellan. Might I present you with the file?”

“Ah. Of course. Then we shall recess for fifteen minutes.”

The DA handed him my thorough file. And we left the courtroom.

Solas hugged me outside. “That was very brave,” he declared, smiling down at me.

“They deserve better than me hiding forever. I think I need their deaths to mean something more than ‘we had a daughter and died because kids are shitheads’.”

Leliana snorted behind me. “Shitheads is too nice a term for them.” I nodded, and she hugged Solas and I at once. I laughed softly.

Family. Sometimes they didn't need to be bound by blood. Family by choice is just as amazing.

“I love you guys,” I said, grinning at them both.

“Ahck stop. Feelings. Mush!” Leliana threw up her hands, walking away.

When we reconvened in the courtroom, the Judge had me return to the stand. When I sat down, the DA approached me. “Now, in regards to the file. Can you give me a general run down?”

I nodded.

“Over the last twelve years, someone has systematically stalked me. I've moved over eight times. All over Orlais and Ferelden. They always find me. Under the urging of several agencies, I never registered with the Mages college, because those records are public. This is the longest I've lived in one place. I should have gone months ago but, to be really honest, I'm tired of it all. Tired of hiding and running and having to carry a file that explains why I have to have enough security at my home to keep a bank safe. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. Worrying about the people I care about.”

A very particular kind of silence fell over the room.

Things proceeded quickly from there. The presenting of the evidence from both attacks, the phone records and security footage from the University and the club. The pictures of my body after each were still hard to look at so impersonally.

Drake’s attorney argued that I had led him on, trying to seduce him with my magic and then dropping him. The DA had a field day with that one, since there was incontrovertible evidence that I had never initiated contact.

The DA called Calpernia to the stand.

When he started asking her questions about her role in things, everyone paused as the door to the courtroom swung open. I turned and looked, and had to actively fight the urge to either flee or light his ass on fire.

August Brothman stood there, arrogant as ever. He had aged a lot in the last few years. His hair was fully gray now, but his body still hard and muscled. His skin was tanned and looked like ugly leather. And his piercing brown eyes were fastened on me.   
I swallowed, and didn’t move. I turned around and ignored him, one of the most difficult things I had done.   
The DA finished questioning Calpernia, then the defense attorney declined to question her. Which struck me as odd.   
The judge adjourned things soon thereafter, for the day. I stood, silent and gripping Solas’ hand. August approached Raleigh and they shook hands like old buddies, slapping backs and sharing ugly grins. Solas pulled me from the room, with Cullen flanking me on the other side. Solas pulled me to the water fountain, sticking my wrists under the cold water.   
I hissed and realized I had been leaking heat since August had appeared.   
“You kept your composure. Mostly,” he said with a smile. I sighed. “Thank you,” I told him, wondering if I was really as ready as I thought?

“You're doing wonderfully. And we knew that he would show.”

I nodded. Then I saw his hand was seriously red and I felt my stomach clench. “I hurt you!” I whispered. He sighed.

“I'm fine.” Though it didn't sound reassuring at all.

I put my hands over his and closed my eyes. My hands tingled and grew warm. He sighed. “Thank you, though it wasn't necessary.” He touched my cheek and I shrugged.

“You would do the same.”

“And then some,” he agreed, before kissing my forehead. I turned to find Cassandra and Cullen behind us, glaring at August who was staring at us with very thinly veiled disgust. I raised my eyebrow and my chin, staring right back. He stepped forward but whatever he saw on Cassandra or Cullen’s faces made him change his mind. He turned and followed Raleigh Samson from the hallway. I heaved a big sigh.

“Thank you,” I told the detectives. They turned and gave me sunny smiles.

“No! Thank you! We've been looking for him for weeks and he walked right in, daring as you please.”

I laughed. “Are you using this court case as bait?” I teased them. I knew otherwise, both were as sickened by Drake and his father as I was. Cullen pretended to shine his nails.

“Either way, since he's shown his face, I've got a new guy manning the security and garage on your building. He's a young detective but he's eager and willing. His name is Barris,” Cullen told me, handing me a card for him. “Call him if anything is amiss, and if you can't get ahold of him call myself or Cassandra. Bypass the police station.”

I nodded, tucking it in to my purse. We made our goodbyes and headed back to my apartment.

Luna greeted us at the door. We made some dinner, simple pasta and salad. We sat on the couch, cuddled and ate, watching silly sappy movies while the cat laid with us.

It was a perfect moment. In a very imperfect time. I pulled him to bed some time later, where we curled up with Luna and fell into sleep.king care of life.”

He nodded, putting his hands behind his back.

“What about the rest of your life? Can you explain some of what's happened to you before now?”

I sighed.

“I had amazing parents. They were kind, and giving. They helped anyone and everyone. No matter their gender or race or personal circumstance. When I was in middle school, at the age of eleven, three older boys took a particular dislike to me. I didn't understand it then, because I was a child. And where I lived, prejudice against elves was not really an issue. I had never faced that kind of… hate? Before. It was shocking and scary. My parents talked to the school and the school talked to their parents. I had a reprieve of about three months. We thought things settled.” I took a breath.

“One night, my best friend invited me to a surprise sleep over. I went to sleep blissfully unaware. In the middle of the night, her mother woke me up and my life was never the same. See my parents were artists. True craftspeople. Wood working in many forms, and mages to top it off. Our garage was properly ventilated and followed city code rigorously. Our house was firebombed that night, while I slept half a city away. And what would have been salvageable in a normal house, ours had a lot of chemicals. Chemicals that exploded and killed my parents. I had been twelve for all of a month.”

“Is there more?” he asked me quietly. I nodded.

“The boys that bullied and tormented me for over a year, they tried to kill me. And killed my parents instead. Due to all of our previous issues, copious evidence and the fact that this was all perpetrated by sixteen year old boys, they were sentenced to twenty five years.”

Silence swallowed the room.

“You seem fairly well adjusted for such a tumultuous beginning.”

It was a statement but I felt compelled to say something.

“The foster system leaves much to be desired for mage elves, Ser. It was lonely and hard, and when I turned sixteen I filed for emancipation. It was granted and I've done it all alone since. Until now.”

His eyes twinkled at me. “Your honor, this is all a matter of public record, but there are other documented incidents that have happened since to Miss Lavellan. Might I present you with the file?”

“Ah. Of course. Then we shall recess for fifteen minutes.”

The DA handed him my thorough file. And we left the courtroom.

Solas hugged me outside. “That was very brave,” he declared, smiling down at me.

“They deserve better than me hiding forever. I think I need their deaths to mean something more than ‘we had a daughter and died because kids are shitheads’.”

Leliana snorted behind me. “Shitheads is too nice a term for them.” I nodded, and she hugged Solas and I at once. I laughed softly.

Family. Sometimes they didn't need to be bound by blood. Family by choice is just as amazing.

“I love you guys,” I said, grinning at them both.

“Ahck stop. Feelings. Mush!” Leliana threw up her hands, walking away.

When we reconvened in the courtroom, the Judge had me return to the stand. When I sat down, the DA approached me. “Now, in regards to the file. Can you give me a general run down?”

I nodded.

“Over the last twelve years, someone has systematically stalked me. I've moved over eight times. All over Orlais and Ferelden. They always find me. Under the urging of several agencies, I never registered with the Mages college, because those records are public. This is the longest I've lived in one place. I should have gone months ago but, to be really honest, I'm tired of it all. Tired of hiding and running and having to carry a file that explains why I have to have enough security at my home to keep a bank safe. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. Worrying about the people I care about.”

A very particular kind of silence fell over the room.

Things proceeded quickly from there. The presenting of the evidence from both attacks, the phone records and security footage from the University and the club. The pictures of my body after each were still hard to look at so impersonally.

Drake’s attorney argued that I had led him on, trying to seduce him with my magic and then dropping him. The DA had a field day with that one, since there was incontrovertible evidence that I had never initiated contact.

The DA called Calpernia to the stand.

When he started asking her questions about her role in things, everyone paused as the door to the courtroom swung open. I turned and looked, and had to actively fight the urge to either flee or light his ass on fire.

August Brothman stood there, arrogant as ever. He had aged a lot in the last few years. His hair was fully gray now, but his body still hard and muscled. His skin was tanned and looked like ugly leather. And his piercing brown eyes were fastened on me.   
I swallowed, and didn’t move. I turned around and ignored him, one of the most difficult things I had done.   
The DA finished questioning Calpernia, then the defense attorney declined to question her. Which struck me as odd.   
The judge adjourned things soon thereafter, for the day. I stood, silent and gripping Solas’ hand. August approached Raleigh and they shook hands like old buddies, slapping backs and sharing ugly grins. Solas pulled me from the room, with Cullen flanking me on the other side. Solas pulled me to the water fountain, sticking my wrists under the cold water.   
I hissed and realized I had been leaking heat since August had appeared.   
“You kept your composure. Mostly,” he said with a smile. I sighed. “Thank you,” I told him, wondering if I was really as ready as I thought?

“You're doing wonderfully. And we knew that he would show.”

I nodded. Then I saw his hand was seriously red and I felt my stomach clench. “I hurt you!” I whispered. He sighed.

“I'm fine.” Though it didn't sound reassuring at all.

I put my hands over his and closed my eyes. My hands tingled and grew warm. He sighed. “Thank you, though it wasn't necessary.” He touched my cheek and I shrugged.

“You would do the same.”

“And then some,” he agreed, before kissing my forehead. I turned to find Cassandra and Cullen behind us, glaring at August who was staring at us with very thinly veiled disgust. I raised my eyebrow and my chin, staring right back. He stepped forward but whatever he saw on Cassandra or Cullen’s faces made him change his mind. He turned and followed Raleigh Samson from the hallway. I heaved a big sigh.

“Thank you,” I told the detectives. They turned and gave me sunny smiles.

“No! Thank you! We've been looking for him for weeks and he walked right in, daring as you please.”

I laughed. “Are you using this court case as bait?” I teased them. I knew otherwise, both were as sickened by Drake and his father as I was. Cullen pretended to shine his nails.

“Either way, since he's shown his face, I've got a new guy manning the security and garage on your building. He's a young detective but he's eager and willing. His name is Barris,” Cullen told me, handing me a card for him. “Call him if anything is amiss, and if you can't get ahold of him call myself or Cassandra. Bypass the police station.”

I nodded, tucking it in to my purse. We made our goodbyes and headed back to my apartment.

Luna greeted us at the door. We made some dinner, simple pasta and salad. We sat on the couch, cuddled and ate, watching silly sappy movies while the cat laid with us.

It was a perfect moment. In a very imperfect time. I pulled him to bed some time later, where we curled up with Luna and fell into sleep.


End file.
